I Must Be Sick
by Kuroibi
Summary: Rin is ill and Sesshoumaru is forced to seek help from Kagome and becomes attached to the miko (Sess/Kag), complete!!
1. Helping Rin

AN: Yay finals are over and I get to go home tomorrow. Okay this is a new fic, but don't worry I'm not abandoning my other two fics. New chapters for those should be finished by latest the end of the week.  
  
I Must Be Sick  
  
CH 1: Helping Rin  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the little girl in his arms. He knew what he had to do, but that did not mean he would enjoy it. He set the girl down on her bed and ran a clawed hand though her hair. He would do it, he had to. He let out an unlord like sigh and walked out of the room.  
  
"Jaken."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." The small toad youkai ran up to his beloved master.  
  
"Watch Rin. Make sure she is comfortable and keep note of how she's doing."  
  
"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken walked into the room and watched the small girl in the bed. He often found the small girl a great annoyance, but as he watched her small form lying weak in the bed he found he strangely felt bad for the child. He had to admit that as far as humans went the girl wasn't that bad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru flew away from his lands and towards Inu Yasha's forest. He knew that was where the female miko would be. 'She was strong enough to undo the transformation of the Tetsusaiga. She must be strong enough to heal Rin.' The thought of having to ask a human let alone his brother's human wench for help was incredibly displeasing to the youkai lord.  
  
Sesshoumaru had to remember that he was doing this for Rin. The girl had started out only as a test for the Tenseiga. He only had wanted to see the extent of its power. But as time had passed and the little girl followed him he found himself strangely attached to the small girl. He could not remember what had made him allow the girl to travel with him, but he knew that the thought of losing her now was very disturbing. He knew if she died he could always use the Tenseiga to resurrect her, but he did not want to see her die in the first place. 'Am I getting weak? I'm thinking of this child as if she were my own pup.'  
  
He soon came upon the group that he was looking for. The group of shard hunter was sitting around eating. Sesshoumaru decided to make his presence known for merely kidnapping the miko was below him.  
  
Inu Yasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga as soon as he saw his brother. 'Why hadn't I sensed him sooner?' Inu Yasha stood in front the others and faced his brother. "What do you want Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"For once I am not here for the sword half-breed. I require your miko." Sesshoumaru merely stood there with his arm on the hilt of his sword if he needed it and a look of annoyance.  
  
"You're not getting Kagome!" Inu Yasha lunged at his brother. Sesshoumaru easily blocked the attack with the Toukijin and used his tail to send Inu Yasha into a tree. He then appeared in front of Kagome.  
  
Kagome jumped as the youkai lord using his incredible speed had pretty much just appeared before her. She knew if she ran she would not get very far and Inu Yasha seemed to not be getting up anytime soon.  
  
"Come with me miko if you do not wish for your friends to be hurt."  
  
Kagome looked back at Sango and Miroku who were ready with their weapons. Kirara was fully transformed and was guarding Shippou. Kagome shook her head at the taijiya and the houshi. "What is it that you want with me, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome tried to keep her voice calm despite the fear she felt welling up inside of her.  
  
"Rin is ill and I, Sesshoumaru, require someone to help her. No healer has had any luck with her thus far." Sesshoumaru answered. He was getting slightly annoyed and wanted the girl to agree before Inu Yasha got back on his feet.  
  
Kagome remembered the sweet girl that she had met before. 'Rin's sick. I should help her, but can I trust Sesshoumaru.' She looked up at the youkai lord looking at her expectantly. 'I need to help Rin.' Kagome resolved. "I will agree to aid you on one condition, that you return me to my friends without any harm done once Rin is well again."  
  
'This girl is setting terms. I must admit she has courage.' "Very well, I, Sesshoumaru agree to your term." Kagome stepped up to him and he took her into his arms and took to the sky. Inu Yasha had gotten up in time to see them off in the distance.  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
"Do not worry Inu Yasha, she went of her own free will. He agreed not to hurt her." Sango said.  
  
"And you guys believed him. He's nothing but a cold-blooded killer. We have to go after them."  
  
"You know Kagome-sama, she has a big heart. She felt the need to go and help the little girl. You know that she would have gone even if he had not promised to return her." Miroku replied.  
  
"I can't believe you guys are just going to stay here. Well, I'm going after her." Inu Yasha went in the direction of the west.  
  
"We should follow him." Miroku said as he watched the retreating red figure.  
  
"I agree. Who knows what kind of trouble he could get into." Sango agreed and they both got onto Kirara along with Shippou.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was holding onto Sesshoumaru's kimono with all her might. She kept reminding herself not to look down, she had never been this high up before. Even on Miroku's raccoon friend they hadn't gone this high. She hid her face in his tail and hoped that he didn't get annoyed with her and decide to drop her.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the human girl. He could not believe that she was holding onto him so tight. He would have thought she would have objected to having to be so close to him. He was slightly annoyed by the fact that he had to hold onto her. Atleast she did not have the normal disgusting scent that seemed to cling to humans. In fact, Sesshoumaru took a deep inhale. 'She smells of sakura blossoms and spring rain.' Sesshoumaru found the scent incredibly calming.  
  
Sesshoumaru then felt Kagome nuzzle her face against his tail. 'What is this girl doing? No one has dared do such a thing before.' Sesshoumaru returned his thoughts to the sick girl that was waiting for his return. He needed to get back soon.  
  
Kagome was about to doze off when she felt that they had stopped. She looked up and saw two intense golden eyes staring back down at her. She noticed that she was still holding onto Sesshoumaru's kimono with a death grip and quickly released him. He walked away from her and towards the massive castle before them. Kagome followed and gasped at the size of the place. She had never seen anything so big. She was even more amazed as they entered the main hall. There was a high ceiling and everything seemed white trimmed with gold. Kagome couldn't help to think how much it reminded her of the youkai lord.  
  
Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru had begun to go up the stairs and quickly went after him. They walked in silence until they reached a certain room and he stopped. Sesshoumaru opened the door and walked inside. Kagome was rather wary. 'What if what Rin has is contagious?' Kagome stepped inside and saw the small girl in the middle of the futon.  
  
Rin was asleep and covered in tiny little red marks. Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru and saw that he was actually worried over the girl. Jaken had said that Rin had slept most of the time and the rest was asking for where Sesshoumaru had been. Kagome stepped forward and put her hand on Rin's forehead. 'She definitely has a fever, but this doesn't seem like anything but chicken pox.'  
  
"Don't worry Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin should be okay in about a week."  
  
"You're telling me that there is no way to stop this ailment."  
  
"Not really. Where I come from it's called chicken pox. I suppose it's only a human disease since you haven't gotten it yet since it's highly contagious. But don't worry once a person has caught it once, they won't catch it a second time." Kagome told Jaken to get her some water. Jaken looked at Sesshoumaru who made a signal for him to listen to the girl.  
  
"She just needs to keep from scratching at the little bumps and to drink a lot. I can try and get the fever done with a cold bath." Kagome said as she brushed back the small girl's hair. Rin opened her eyes and gave as big a smile as she could manage.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama brought Kagome-chan." She began to scratch at her arm, but Kagome stopped her.  
  
"I know it's going to be hard Rin, but you have to keep from scratching. Trust me, I had the same thing when I was about your age." Rin stopped trying to scratch and laid back.  
  
"When Rin's better will Kagome-chan go out and pick flowers with Rin?"  
  
"Hai Rin, we can pick all the flowers you want. But till then you need to get plenty of rest."  
  
Jaken returned with a pitcher of water and a glass. Kagome poured some water for Rin and then got called to the hall by Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome stood before the youkai lord and wondered what he was going to say. Sesshoumaru stared down at the girl. 'Rin likes this human. She could use a female companion, but I gave my word to return her and I shall not go back on my word.' "I would like to thank you for helping Rin. You may have the room next door to hers so that you may come to her aid when she requires such." Jaken had gone out in the hall to hear this and gave a small squawk.  
  
"Are you sure that it is good to give this human that room?"  
  
"Are you questioning me Jaken?"  
  
"No Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Have some clothes brought for the miko and ready her room."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." The toad youkai ran down the hall.  
  
Kagome was still in shock that Sesshoumaru had actually thanked her for something. "Umm...arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama, for the room and clothing."  
  
"In my home you shall wear proper clothing miko. I do not want Rin to get ideas that it is okay to wear such indecent clothes." Sesshoumaru looked the miko over. Her short skirt was what was the most indecent. Though strangely he found himself enjoying the curves of her body and the show of skin. 'What is this girl doing to me?' Sesshoumaru just turned and left before he did something that he would regret.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sighed as she walked into the dining hall. She had been talking with Rin all day and had not eaten all day because Sesshoumaru had interrupted her group's meal. She looked up and noticed the demon lord was eating as well. 'I doubt he'll be much company. Too bad Shippou or Sango couldn't have come to keep me company.'  
  
Kagome sat down and a servant quickly served her. Kagome had noticed that the servant's here were incredibly quick and efficient. She doubted Sesshoumaru would allow anything else. She began to eat and found the food incredible.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the girl across from him intently as she ate. He had noticed how the girl had not left Rin's side since they had arrived. He was actually surprised though he would not show it that the miko was as concerned as she was. Most humans would have been incredibly wary of Rin being that she was his ward. 'This girl is different.' He again inhaled the sweet smell of sakura and rain. 'Stupid human girl, why is she having this effect on me? All day I have not been able to get her out of my mind.'  
  
"How is Rin fairing human?"  
  
Kagome was actually surprised that Sesshoumaru had spoken. But then was angered at being called human. "She is doing fine. And my name is Kagome, not miko, not wench, and not human. Ka-go-me. I use your name Sesshoumaru- sama and I feel you should use mine." Kagome was slightly afraid of what he would do to her for saying such a thing, but she was tired of all the "nicknames" that all the youkai have decided to give her during her stay in the feudal era.  
  
'Kagome? Nice name. Why am I thinking such things? This girl does not have the right to speak back to me.' Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome had stood and was about to leave the room having finished her meal. He got up and using his speed was in front of her before she could take another step. "You were not excused and do not presume that you can order this Sesshoumaru around."  
  
Sesshoumaru backed Kagome up against the table. He noticed that her scent had a tinge of fear in it and was strangely displeased with it. 'I don't want her to fear me?' He moved so that he was only an inch away from her and leaned forward. Kagome was afraid of what would happen and closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru leaned forward and smelled her hair. The scent of her and the indecent clothes she was still wearing were having an unwanted effect on his body. He let out a small growl and immediately left the room.  
  
When Kagome opened her eyes she noticed that she was alone in the room. She let out a sigh of relief and decided to return to check on Rin before turning in for the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Stupid girl. Why did she have to go with my brother? I need her to find the shards.' Inu Yasha stared up at the night sky. His companions were already asleep. 'I can't lie to myself. I want her back. She's my friend. Damn it Kagome you had better be all right.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru kissed the girl beneath him. His hand roamed her body as she writhed beneath him. He kissed and nipped down her neck and fondled her breasts. He entered her swiftly, his lust and need too great to wait any longer. Her dark hair was spread across the bed. Her moans caused him to speed his thrusts and he gazed into lust filled blue eyes. "I love you Kagome."  
  
Sesshoumaru bolted straight up in his bed panting. He was covered in a light sheen of sweat and tried to calm his breathing. 'That dream. What...what was that supposed to mean?' He remembered it vividly and recalled what he had said before he woke. 'Could it be I'm in love with the girl? No. It has just been a long time since I have been near a creature so provocative. I have never given into the needs of the flesh and I'm not going to start now.' Sesshoumaru groaned as he noticed the obvious after effect of his dream.  
  
He got up and headed toward his private hot spring. He would not give into the need to relieve himself, he merely needed to get the sweat off of him. He entered the spring and quickly disrobed and entered the largest of the five pools before him. 'Perhaps I am merely lusting after this girl. If I were to just take her then my need would disappear. I swore that I would not hurt her and I will not break my word. I will not be like my father. I could always get her to be willing.'  
  
'No. I will not give into this feeling. As soon as Rin is well the wench will be gone and this feeling with her. I can keep control over this feeling until she leaves.' Sesshoumaru finished his bath will a new resolve to not let Kagome get the best of his self control.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome awoke to a new day. She smiled as she looked out the window as rays of sun poured into the room. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept that good. 'Better not get used to it Kagome, remember once Rin is better your out of here. I wonder what the others are doing right now. Probably eating breakfast with Inu Yasha yelling at Shippou and Sango slapping Miroku.' Kagome giggled at thought. She stared down at the beautiful garden below her. 'Maybe when Rin is taking a nap I'll go take a look around.'  
  
Kagome turned and noticed a beautiful kimono lying on the corner of her bed. She couldn't believe it was for her. It looked far too expensive to be worn but then she remembered that Sesshoumaru had told Jaken to make sure she had new clothes. Kagome decided to take a quick bath first, but she didn't know where the bath was. Kagome turned sensing someone else in the room. In the doorway stood a girl servant. She couldn't have been any older than Kagome.  
  
"Ohayou gozaimasu milady. I was sent to escort you to the baths and then to breakfast."  
  
'Well that takes care of my problem.' "What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Hitode, milady." The girl kept her head lowered and her eyes averted.  
  
"Nice to meet you Hitode-san. I'm Kagome. Please don't call me milady, makes me sound old or like I'm Sesshoumaru's mate or something." Kagome smiled at the girl.  
  
"It is not right if I refer to you by your name."  
  
"Well, I don't mind and I won't get you in trouble." To that Hitode nodded and smiled. She led Kagome to the baths and left. Kagome noticed that's he had forgotten the kimono that had been on her bed after she finally stopped gazing at how beautiful the hot spring was.  
  
Kagome undressed and slipped into the steaming water. 'This is just what I needed.' Kagome reveled in the fact that she could finally take a bath. She noticed Hitode come in with her forgotten kimono and place it where the towels were. "Arigatou Hitode-san."  
  
"Douitashimashite Kagome." Hitode left Kagome again alone with her thoughts.  
  
'This is a nice rest for me. I get to relax and take care of Rin and not have to worry about any shards for a bit. It's better than when I go home. No tests, no shards, and no stupid Inu Yasha yelling at me every second.  
  
When Kagome finished she got dress in the beautiful kimono that had been given to her. It was a white with a red inner lining and border. Kagome loved the intricate stitching of phoenixes that seemed to fly across the white background. She went to her room and looked in the mirror. She couldn't believe how she looked. She could pass for a hime in the kimono she was wearing. 'If only mom could see me now.'  
  
As Kagome walked to the door that connected to Rin's room. She wondered what was on the other side of the door on the opposite side. Kagome's curiosity was getting the best of her and she decided that she would check out where it led to tonight.  
  
Kagome sat next to the small child. She was seeming to do better since Kagome had been making sure she got enough water and had brought down her fever. The small girl looked up at Kagome and smiled. "Kagome-chan! When can Rin get up and go play?"  
  
"When you're better Rin. Don't worry you should be able to get up in a few days." Kagome said sweetly and brushed the girl's hair out of her face. "Then we'll go pick flowers and you can play with Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin smiled and began to tell Kagome all the things she loved to do around the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru had been in his study almost all day working on tons of boring paperwork. 'I wonder how Rin is fairing. Kagome seems rather capable of taking care of her. Wait, when did I start thinking of the woman by her name?' Sesshoumaru was still not able of getting the dream out of his mind. He had been thinking about all day and could not figure out what it had meant. He had decided that he must be attracted to her, but that just made him disgusted with himself. He could never be attracted to a human.  
  
He decided not to even think about the ending. He decided that denial of what he had said in the dream seemed like the best method to deal with it.  
  
'I should check on Rin.' Sesshoumaru left his study and traveled to down the hall. He was so lost in thought that he almost fell over when he felt something or rather someone crash into him. He looked down and his eyes met a pair of stormy blue.  
  
"Gomen Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome apologized to the youkai lord. She was getting nervous since he seemed to only be staring down at her. "Umm...are you feeling alright Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
The youkai lord snapped back to himself and noticed that he had been blocking her way and staring at her. He cleared his throat and spoke. "How does Rin fair Kagome?" Kagome was stunned. "I asked you a question woman."  
  
"Gomen Sesshoumaru-sama, it's just that you used my name." Kagome smiled, making Sesshoumaru feel a flutter in his stomach. "Rin is doing well. I was just going to get her something to eat." Sesshoumaru nodded and walked pass Kagome. Kagome returned to her task of getting Rin's meal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru looked in on Rin for a moment and then retreated to his room. He felt a great need to be in the presence of Kagome and for that reason he retreated to the safety of his chambers. He sat on the floor and calmed himself. 'What was it about this woman? She has not done anything extraordinary to deserve such affections from me. If anything she is incredibly distracting.' Sesshoumaru massaged his temples as he felt a headache coming. 'Perhaps I am becoming ill as well.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat on her futon at the end of the day. She stared at the door opposite of that which led to Rin's room and wondered. 'What's behind that door?' She had tried to ask Hitode what was behind it, but she and changed the subject and quickly retreated. She stood up and walked over to the door and slowly opened it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay that's the first chapter. That's the longest chapter I've ever written before.  
  
If you're wondering what's on the other side of the door and what's going to happen then you had better review, because I'm only going to release the next chapter if I get at least 15 reviews. Hope you guys enjoyed.  
  
Nihongo no tango (Japanese vocabulary): decided to add one since people keep asking me about words.  
  
Hai - yes  
  
Youkai - demon  
  
Miko - priestess  
  
Taijiya - exterminator  
  
Houshi - monk  
  
Hitode - starfish  
  
Arigatou - Thank you  
  
Douitashimashite - you're welcome  
  
Ohayou gozaimasu - good morning  
  
~*Shichan 


	2. Don't Leave

AN: Here's the next chapter. Now you get to find out what is behind the door.  
  
CH: 2 Don't Leave  
  
Kagome reached her hand slowly to open the door. She wasn't really sure why she wanted to know what was on the other side of the door so badly. She attributed it to her over curious nature, like when she had had to feel Inu Yasha's ears when she ha first seen him. She opened the door slowly and was happy that it seemed not to make any noise. Kagome carefully entered the room and got her eyes adjusted to the darkness.  
  
She looked around, the room seemed to be another bedroom. It was slightly larger than hers and a lot nicer from what she could tell. She walked over to the bed and saw a figure laying there. Upon further inspection she saw that it was Sesshoumaru. She froze like a deer in headlights. 'He still seems like he's asleep. Maybe if I just go back to my room quietly he won't wake up.' But as she was about walk away she heard him move. She froze and turned back to make sure he was asleep.  
  
He seemed to still be asleep, but he was moaning and twisting around on the bed. 'Is he having a nightmare? Does he even get nightmares?' Kagome walked over to him and shook him to wake him up. 'God I hope he doesn't kill me for this.'  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and met Kagome's stormy blue ones that were filled with worry. His mind still disorientated from his dream and then seeing the star of his dream was now right before him, he did the last thing Kagome expected. His hand grabbed Kagome's arm pulling her off balance and she fell towards him. His lips captured hers in a hungry kiss. Kagome's eyes opened in shock as she felt the youkai lord stole her first kiss. She pulled away and felt something hard rub against her thigh. She blushed and ran to the door.  
  
Before she got there Sesshoumaru had pulled himself back together and was standing before her. "What are you doing in my room wench?"  
  
Kagome was at a slight loss for words. "You-you were moaning and rolling around and I thought you were having a nightmare." Kagome was trying her best to keep her calm. 'He's gonna kill me now, whether or not I'm helping Rin.'  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised at her answer. What he had been dreaming was indeed a nightmare, but not what she had been thinking. He had been plagued a second night by dreams of him taking her. The fact that he had enjoyed the dream had made it a nightmare. Rutting with a human was even worse than breaking his promise to himself of not giving into his physical desires. But then his thoughts changed to what she had said. 'She tried to help me. What is wrong with this human?'  
  
"Get out human." Sesshoumaru went back to his bed brushing pass Kagome. She couldn't do anything more than stare for a moment, but once she regained her senses she practically ran out the door.  
  
'Okay Kagome, calm down. He didn't do anything. Is he feeling alright? The Sesshoumaru I know wouldn't have hesitated to kill me. Maybe it's because of Rin.' Kagome went to bed, but found it hard to sleep. 'He kissed me. Does he know he did that? I better not mention it. Maybe I can talk about it to Hitode.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru lay awake on his bed thinking about what had just happened. 'I kissed her. How could I be such a fool? What did that stupid wench do to me?' Sesshoumaru just lay still and brooded over what had occurred. He had been having another rather vivid dream of her and when he awoke seeing her right before him he couldn't control himself. His mind had still be half asleep and the memory of the dream still alive. 'Tomorrow it shall be as if nothing happened. I do not need to explain myself to a human.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Kagome was in high spirits. She kept her resolve to not think about what had happened last night. She went took a bath and dressed in another beautiful silk kimono and went in search of Hitode. For all she knew Sesshoumaru could act that way often. 'He is powerful and beautiful so it would make sense for him to be used to getting women often.' Kagome did not berate herself for thinking he was beautiful because to her it was merely a fact. Anyone with eyes could see it.  
  
Kagome found Hitode in the kitchen washing dishes. She offered to dry and they began to talk. "Ummm...Hitode, does Sesshoumaru-sama often umm...I'm not sure how to say this."  
  
Hitode looked at the girl and could see that she was clearly confused about something. "Did something happen between you and Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"He kinda well kissed me and I was wondering if he does those types of things often." Upon hearing this Hitode accidentally dropped the dish she had been washing.  
  
"He kissed you!?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I have not known the lord to ever do such a thing."  
  
Kagome could see that Hitode was clearly in shock and was not lying. 'Then why did he kiss me?' "Thanks Hitode." Kagome decided that it was about time she checked on Rin. The small girl had been getting better quite quickly and Kagome had not doubt that she would be able to get out of bed within two days.  
  
"Hello Rin-chan." Kagome said as she entered the room, but then halted a bit as she saw that Sesshoumaru was also there. "Hello Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome acted completely naturally. All she got in response from the youkai lord was a slight nod. Rin, however, began to talk a lot about what she wanted to do today and asking when she could get out of bed.  
  
"Don't worry Rin-chan, you can probably get up in a few days." Kagome put her hand to Rin's head and saw that her fever had gone down a great deal and she would indeed be well very soon. Sesshoumaru just stood nearby as the two humans spoke.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and could not help but notice how good she looked in the kimono she wore. It was a dark blue that matched the peculiar color of her eyes and it was decorated with silver flowers that brought out the rich darkness of her hair. He noticed that not once did she seem to tense because he was so near or allude to even remembering what had happened the night before. 'Does she not remember? Does she think it was a dream or did it just mean absolutely nothing to her? Why should I care? I do not care for this human and yet I want her to remember and I want her to have enjoyed it.'  
  
'Is that because you enjoyed it?' A small voice in the back of his mind questioned.  
  
'No of course not. Kissing a human is despicable.'  
  
'Then why do you want her to have enjoyed it?'  
  
'I... don't know.'  
  
'Maybe because you liked it and you want her to come back for more.'  
  
'Do not be foolish. I, Sesshoumaru, have no need for such physical contact or emotions.'  
  
'But you love her. Your dreams tell you so.'  
  
'My dreams mean nothing more than the fact that perhaps it is time that I considered taking a mate.'  
  
'Why not her?'  
  
'She is human.'  
  
'But other than that you would take her?'  
  
'No. She is my stupid hanyou half brother's wench. I need not associate with those close to that fool.'  
  
'Just admit that you want her.'  
  
'I shall do no such thing.' Sesshoumaru looked again at Kagome as she laughed at something Rin had said. He noticed how her smile light up the room and her laugh was pleasing to his ears rather than the harsh noises most humans made. He shook his head of the thoughts that were beginning to plague and hastily left the room without a word to either of the girls.  
  
"Ne, Kagome-chan, why did Sesshoumaru-sama leave without saying bye?" Rin questioned the older girl.  
  
"I don't know Rin. He probably has pressing lordly things to do." Kagome answered. 'He probably can't even handle being in the same room as me anymore.'  
  
"Kagome-chan are you going to stay forever?" Rin asked, her eyes were filled with hope. 'Rin doesn't want Kagome-chan to leave. Rin needs to think of someway to make her want to stay. Maybe if Kagome-chan marries Sesshoumaru-sama then she'll stay.'  
  
Kagome's heart sank at the fact that she would have to tell the child that she wasn't staying. "I'm sorry Rin-chan, but I can't stay. I'm only here until you're better then I have to go back to my friends. They need me and I have responsibilities to finish."  
  
"But Rin doesn't want Kagome-chan to leave. Can't Kagome-chan stay?" Kagome began to worry when she saw Rin's eyes beginning to brim with tears.  
  
"Rin please don't cry." Kagome hugged the girl close and tried to comfort her.  
  
"What did you do to her wench?" Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru in the door way looking none too pleased.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru had escaped Kagome's presence and walked down the hall. 'I have to get rid of her. I can't allow myself to lose control. I am the Lord of the Western Lands and I will not allow myself to be affected by a human wench.'  
  
'Why not keep her?'  
  
'I have no need for her in my presence.'  
  
'How can you ignore your dreams and your subconscious?'  
  
'Very easily now leave me be.' Sesshoumaru halted in his pacing when a smell of salt water hit his sensitive nose. 'Tears?' The scent led him to Rin's room. He opened the door to Rin crying in Kagome's arms.  
  
"What did you do to her wench?" He saw Kagome turn to look at him, but then she looked back at Rin and continued to try and comfort the girl.  
  
Rin looked up and saw Sesshoumaru in the doorway. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-chan isn't really going to leave is she?"  
  
'That's what she's crying about. Why wouldn't she want Kagome to leave?' Sesshoumaru walked over to his young ward and placed his hand on her head. "She is to leave when you are better."  
  
"But Rin doesn't want Kagome-chan to leave. Can't Sesshoumaru-sama make Kagome-chan stay?" Rin turned her shiny tear filled eyes to her father figure.  
  
Sesshoumaru had never told the girl no before and she hardly ever asked for anything, but he knew he had given his word to return the girl and he would never break his word. "I gave my word to return her to her companions when you are well and I shall do that."  
  
"Can't Sesshoumaru-sama marry Kagome-chan so that she'll stay?" Sesshoumaru was stunned at his young words. Kagome was also shocked.  
  
"I-I don't Sesshoumaru-sama would want to mate with a human Rin. How about this, I'll try to visit if I can, but I can't really promise anything." Rin seemed to cheer up a bit. Kagome used the sleeve of her kimono to wipe Rin's face.  
  
"Doesn't Kagome-chan want to stay and live with Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"I think it would be very fun to live here, but I have to help find the jewel shards. It's my responsibility Rin and a person should never ignore their responsibilities." Sesshoumaru was impressed when she said this.  
  
'To think a human with a sense of honor. This girl is very strange indeed. She would be a good influence on Rin.' Sesshoumaru was also pleased that his surrogate daughter had stopped crying.  
  
"Can Kagome-chan come and visit?" Rin looked at Sesshoumaru. The youkai lord nodded and again left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day went on as well as could be expected. Kagome took her meals in Rin's room to keep the girl company. Sesshoumaru avoided Kagome as much as possible and busied himself with papers in his library. It was night already and he was getting ready to leave when the door opened.  
  
Kagome walked in, but upon seeing Sesshoumaru she apologized and was about to leave, but he grabbed her arm. "What are you doing here Kagome?" Kagome just looked at him. "Well."  
  
"You used my name again. I'm sorry but it just shocks me when you aren't calling me wench."  
  
"Would you rather I call you that?"  
  
"No, I like it better when you call me Kagome. I thought I would come here to read a bit before I go to bed. Rin is already asleep."  
  
"You can read?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Not many humans can read." 'So she is educated. How strange, but then again she is a miko, they can usually read. But she was not properly trained. Perhaps she is of high birth.' "How did you learn to read Kagome?"  
  
"Where I come from almost everyone gets an education including reading and mathematics. Except I really hate math, hate it, hate it, hate it." Sesshoumaru actually gave a slight smile at Kagome's little rant.  
  
'This human is very interesting. Perhaps it is alright for me to enjoy her presence since she seems unlike any human I have ever met, including Rin.' Sesshoumaru nodded and went to the doorway. "You are welcome to any book in the study." With that said he left for his chambers.  
  
Kagome looked around and saw millions of books. She loved to read as long as it had nothing to do with school. I've never seen so many books in my life. Kagome grabbed looked through the titles and grabbed a book that seemed to be an epic adventure. As she began to read it she thought it was a bit like the Odyssey. She got so into it that she ended up falling asleep on the couch in the library.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru was in his room sitting on his bed. He could not get the word that his young ward had said earlier out of his mind. 'I could never marry a human. I will not be like my father. That fool disgraced our family by betraying my mother and with a human.'  
  
'But Kagome is unlike any human you have ever met. You even said so yourself.'  
  
'She is different, but she will be leaving soon and therefore is not worth my time.'  
  
'Perhaps if you give her your time and affections she will return.'  
  
'I do not need her to return. I have done fine on my own.'  
  
'Were you not thinking that you should take a mate? Why not Kagome?'  
  
'She is human. I cannot produce a hanyou heir.'  
  
'So you would consider mating with her.'  
  
'I said no such thing.'  
  
'But I'm you so I know you were thinking about it and you're just using this hanyou excuse to stop thinking about it. And you know very well you could make it so the child would be full blooded.' Sesshoumaru knew there was a potion that a human could drink that would cause her to bear only full blooded youkai if they were mated to one. It was complicated and only those of royal blood knew of it. He had always wondered as to why his father had never used it to make Inu Yasha full blooded. But then he figured it would be like his father to ruin someone else's life as well.  
  
'Perhaps Kagome would make a good mate. She is educated and Rin seems to love her. It would be very difficult to find a mate that would accept Rin as well.' Sesshoumaru stopped himself when he noticed that he was almost convinced that he should take Kagome.  
  
'She will leave in a few more days and she will most likely not return.' Sesshoumaru lay down on his bed and closed his eyes.  
  
'Do you want her to return?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay well Sesshoumaru is falling in love with Kagome, but does she love him. Who knows?  
  
Okay well please review  
  
Review responses:  
  
Shellbabe: Thanks, but you must not read my fics often or you'd know I'm never serious when I ask for a certain amount of reviews, I would never stop a story after one chapter unless I got a bunch of bad reviews.  
  
Kat: well now you know what's on the other side of the door.  
  
Rhianna Salmon: sorry but this might be a Sess/Kag. I think it would be wrong if it were a Sess/Rin since she's still a child and like his daughter in this fic  
  
Anime Goddess: *bows* thanx so much, I always think it's a great honor if people put me on one of their fave lists  
  
Obscured waif: I kinda like Jaken too since he's good comedy relief and he's nicer than he acts.  
  
Well thanks to everyone else that reviewed I got a lot more reviews than I would have thought. Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter.  
  
~*Shichan 


	3. Leaving

AN: Back in college, that sux, but I passed math...just barely. Okay I just wanted to say that in this fic Sesshoumaru only has one arm. I know that I put "arms" in the first chap., but I'm too lazy to change it so this is just to clear that up. He might get his arm back in the future, I haven't really thought about it yet. Well enjoy and please review.  
  
CH: 3 Leaving  
  
Sesshoumaru awoke at the break of dawn as he usually did. He went through his morning ritual of bathing and eating and then went to survey his kingdom. When he returned it was still morning since nothing interesting had occurred and he decided to check in on Rin. He was surprised to find that Kagome was not yet there. He opened the door to her room to find it empty and for the second time in his life he felt panic. He felt it first when Rin had become ill and now Kagome was missing.  
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and caught her scent and followed it to the library. He opened the door and there he found the sight of Kagome lying on the couch asleep. The book she had been reading was open on her stomach. He smirked at the sight a bit. He walked over to her sleeping figure and for a moment just stood and studied her.  
  
'So this is the vixen that has stolen this Sesshoumaru's heart. She looks ethereal, but fragile. How could a weak human ever affect me so?' He took in her scent and the sound of her soft breathing. Her nose twitched slightly as a lock of midnight strands had fallen into her face. He brought his hand to her face and moved the strands behind her ear.  
  
Kagome stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Kagome rubbed her eyes and gave a small yawn, but then noticed she had company. "Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama, I must have fallen asleep." She looked out the window and noticed that it was already late morning. "Kami, I should have checked in on Rin already." Kagome got up and was about to go to the door when Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm.  
  
Kagome turned and looked at the youkai lord. "Go bathe and eat. Rin can wait for a bit." With that Sesshoumaru walked pass her. Kagome looked at his retreating figure and wondered why he hadn't yelled at her or something.  
  
'He's acting strange. Then again I never really knew much about him in the first place.' Kagome left the library after putting back her book and went to bathe. After she had eaten she went to look in on Rin. Rin seemed all better. Her fever was gone and the little red marks were fading.  
  
"I think you can get out of bed today Rin." Rin smiled and cheered and tried to jump out of bed but almost fell because her legs were weak from being in bed for almost a week. Kagome caught the girl before she fell and helped her walk around till she could do it on her own. Soon Rin was running circles around Kagome.  
  
"Kagome-chan can we go pick flowers now?"  
  
"Sure Rin." The small girl grabbed Kagome's hand and led her out the door. They went out to the garden and Kagome played tag with Rin and they picked flowers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're entering the Western Lands." Inu Yasha informed the others. Inu Yasha figured that if Sesshoumaru was anything like their father then he patrolled in the morning and night, so being that it was already late morning they had a chance to travel quite a bit before they had to worry about being caught. 'Nothing better have had happened to Kagome or else that bastard is going to pay.' Inu Yasha had loss to many people and he wasn't about to lose one of his friends.  
  
"I'm sure that Kagome-sama is fine Inu Yasha." Miroku said as if reading the hanyou's mind. Inu Yasha turned toward him and nodded. It was a small gesture, but Miroku knew the hanyou had like the comfort.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru walked into Rin's room and found it empty. Her scent was still everywhere, but that could have been because she had been in that bed for so long. He heard a light sound coming from outside and walked over to the balcony and saw Rin and Kagome picking flowers in the garden.  
  
He walked outside and came upon the laughing humans. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin yelled as soon as she saw the youkai lord. She ran over and hugged his leg. Sesshoumaru patted his young wards head. "Kagome-chan has been playing with Rin and Rin has been having so much fun. Kagome-chan is way more fun than Jaken-sama." Sesshoumaru half listened to what Rin was saying and was staring intently at Kagome.  
  
Kagome felt very nervous under his intense gaze. She was thankful when Rin broke his concentration when she pulled on his pants leg. "Rin and Kagome- chan picked flowers for Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin offered the youkai lord a handful of various colored flowers. Sesshoumaru took them with out a second thought used to the young girl's strange obsession with giving him flowers. "Rin will go pick more." The small girl ran back to the field.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagome and just stood next to her as they both watched Rin run around and yelling when ever she found a flower she thought was especially beautiful. "Why does she insist on giving me flowers?" Sesshoumaru wondered if it was merely an eccentricity of his young ward or if it was something to do with humans. Being that Kagome was there he figured he might as well figure it out.  
  
"I'm not really sure what it means here, but where I come from people give flowers to those they care a great deal about. It's like a token of their affection." Kagome answered. Just then Rin came running back and handed a bunch of flowers to Kagome. The girl was about to say something, but got distracted by a butterfly and went chasing after it. Kagome smiled at the energetic girl.  
  
"It would seem she's quite fond of you." Sesshoumaru knew that Rin wished for Kagome to stay as did he, but he had a promise to keep. In the back of his mind he kept the wish that she would return when she could.  
  
"She probably likes having another human around. How did she come to be with you, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome was curious what had caused a youkai who was known for his cruelty and coldness to take care of a small human child.  
  
Sesshoumaru wondered if he should answer the question. If he didn't it might detour her from talking more and her rather enjoyed hearing her voice. 'I'm going to have to open up to her if I want her to like her. But how much can I tell her without getting hurt if she does not return my feelings.'  
  
'You'll be hurt either way. However, your chances of her accepting you are greater the more you open to her.' With that decided Sesshoumaru decided to be completely honest with Kagome. "After Inu Yasha attacked me with the Tetsusaiga, although I was saved by the Tenseiga I was injured and needed time to heal. I was lying in a clearing when Rin came. She tried to help me and brought me food and water when she had no reason to. She should have feared me, even in my weakened state I could have killed her, but she wouldn't leave me alone. After I was healed enough to leave I caught the scent of blood and found her dead having been attacked by wolves. She was a test for Tenseiga to see the extent of its power and it revived her. From then on she has followed me and I have found myself strangely attached to her as well."  
  
Kagome had been watching Sesshoumaru throughout the entirety of his speech. Although his voice remained its same almost bored tone, she could see the emotions in his eyes. She could tell that he had been surprised that Rin had helped him and not ran away. She could also see the feeling that he held for the child as if she were his own. 'I think I had him figured all wrong.' Kagome smiled at the youkai lord. She was happy that he had shared something personal with her, but she felt as if she should share something in return.  
  
"Why are you smiling?"  
  
"I'm just happy that you shared that with me." Kagome answered simply.  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised by her answer. He had expected her to laugh at his show of weakness as others would have, but instead she was pleased. 'She's happy? I made her happy? She truly is a strange individual.'  
  
"She reminds me of my little brother. He's really energetic too. Shippou also, it must be great to be so carefree." Kagome thought of her little brother and the little kitsune that was practically her child. But then she frowned, slightly saddened that she wasn't with them. "I miss them a lot." Kagome sighed.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed her sad expression and wished he could make her smile again, but the only way he could think of would make him saddened. However, he had given his word. "Rin is well again and no longer in need of aid. I will return you to your friends tomorrow morning."  
  
"Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru nodded and then walked back inside. He knew that she was able to see what he was feeling by looking in his eyes. He had noticed how she stared into them so intently when he was speaking. He did not want her to see the sorrow that they held now.  
  
'When she leaves this feeling will go with her.' He tried to repeat this in his mind over and over again so as to believe it, but a small part of him didn't. A small part at the back of his mind told him that this feeling would only get stronger when she was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Night had fallen and Kagome was lying on her bed. She couldn't seem to be able to fall asleep. 'Why can't I sleep? Am I excited to be able to return tomorrow?' A part of Kagome told her that wasn't it. The truth was she felt sad to be leaving. She loved Rin, the child was so full of life and she would miss her. 'Too bad I can't get everyone together. I miss Shippou, but if I'm with him I know I'll miss Rin.'  
  
'I can always try and visit. Sesshoumaru said it would be alright. I wouldn't mind seeing him again also. He's a lot nicer than I first thought.' The memory of the kiss returned to Kagome's mind. 'But he's incredibly confusing and he never did tell me why he kissed me. I never did ask though. Maybe I should.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru was patrolling his lands when he caught a familiar scent. 'That stupid hanyou, what is he doing here.' Sesshoumaru came upon the small group of travelers. "Why are trespassing on my lands you insolent hanyou?"  
  
Inu Yasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga and charged at his brother. "Give us back Kagome." Inu Yasha yelled as he attempted to attack his brother, but his speed was not great enough.  
  
"I said I shall return the human and I will. I had planned to do such in the morning, but you had to rush in head first. You will never be a great warrior if you never think." Sesshoumaru said in a lecturing tone.  
  
Inu Yasha was about to attack again, but Miroku blocked his path. "If it is alright with you Sesshoumaru-sama, we will camp here for the night and await Kagome's return in the morning." Inu Yasha gave Miroku a look that would have made him cringe had he been paying attention. Sango came up to Inu Yasha and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Kagome will be fine. You wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardize her safety would you?"  
  
"Yeah Kagome better get back safe or it's all your fault Inu Yasha." Shippou added in.  
  
Inu Yasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga. "If she's not back by morning I will personally make sure you pay."  
  
Sesshoumaru paid no attention to the idle threat. He knew that even with the Tetsusaiga, Inu Yasha was no match for him. So far it had been half hearted battles for although he wanted the Tetsusaiga greatly he still had flashes of memories form the past when ever he attacked Inu Yasha. Memories that made him the thought of hurting Inu Yasha difficult. Sesshoumaru merely nodded and left the group to continue his survey of his lands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru finally returned to his chambers. He had no doubt that if he did not return Kagome in the morning that his half-brother would try and storm his castle. 'Stupid child, he never did think before he acted.'  
  
Sesshoumaru was about to go to his bed, but instead found his legs leading him to the door between his and Kagome's room. He put his hand to the door and wondered if he should go through. He did not want her to be awake if he did because then he would need an excuse for being there. But then again after tomorrow he may never get the chance to see her again.  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly opened the door a crack and peeked in to see Kagome was indeed asleep. He then opened the door further and walked in. He watched her sleeping form as he had that morning. He still couldn't believe how a human could seem so appealing to him. He sat next to her sleeping form and before he could stop himself he ran his claws through her raven hair. He found it truly was as soft it looked. He ran a single claw across her cheek sure to not wake her or mar her perfection. He bent forward to and nuzzled into her hair and take in her scent. He laid a soft kiss on her cheek and then left the room.  
  
He lay down on his bed and thought of what he had just done. 'I must be a fool to torture myself so greatly.' He drifted into a light sleep that was filled with thought of the woman in the next room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome awoke and bathed. She wasn't as happy as she thought she'd be to be going back. 'First thing I'm going to hug Shippou and then I'm going to the well to see my family. They must be worried and I don't even want to think about all the homework I have waiting for me.'  
  
Kagome went in search of Hitode and again found her in the kitchen. "Ohayou, Hitode-chan. I came to say goodbye." They had a teary goodbye in which Hitode practically begged Kagome to stay. Hitode had never served someone so kind and Kagome was her first friend. They soon parted from a tight hug both had tear stained faces and Kagome went to find Rin. She had no doubt in her mind this goodbye would be even harder.  
  
The little girl latched on to Kagome's leg and wouldn't let go. Kagome had to take the girl into her arms and carry her outside where she met Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry, but I really do have to leave Rin." Rin had tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"But Rin doesn't want Kagome-chan to leave." Sesshoumaru was slightly tense. He did not like to see his young ward crying and now he had to deal with her crying as well as Kagome.  
  
"Rin stop crying." Kagome was going to yell at the youkai lord for being so harsh to the small girl, but when she looked at his she saw how uncomfortable all the tears were making him, though she doubted anyone else would have been able to tell. She was also surprised when she noticed that Rin had indeed stopped crying. She put the girl down and hugged her tight one last time.  
  
"Be a good girl for Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome laid a light kiss on Rin forehead and then went to stand next to Sesshoumaru. "I'm ready to go." Sesshoumaru nodded and held her by the waist and took to the skies. It was still fairly early morning, but Sesshoumaru knew that his brother was most likely already up and being held back by his friends so that he waits instead of charging.  
  
Sesshoumaru found the group in the same clearing they were in the night before and indeed the houshi seemed to be trying to calm Inu Yasha. When he landed the hanyou stood with his hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. "Let her go Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Kagome stepped forward and was angered by Inu Yasha's rudeness. If anything Sesshoumaru would be more likely to hurt them if he was acting like a rash idiot. "Osuwari!" Inu Yasha came crashing to the ground. "He was returning me like he promised baka."  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked when he saw Kagome's power over Inu Yasha. 'I didn't know she could do that.'  
  
"Kagome I missed you." Shippou ran over to Kagome and leaped into her arms.  
  
"I missed you too Shippou." Kagome then turned to the youkai lord that was still standing behind her. "Arigatou for everything Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome knew that he had treated her much better than he could have. The youkai lord nodded and left the small group.  
  
He decided to patrol his land like he usually did in the mornings. In truth he felt like finding something and killing it. He berated himself for not saying something to her. 'I should have said something, anything to make her want to come back.' He felt like a fool for just letting her go. She was the first one to ever make him feel this way and he just let her go. 'The next thing to cross my path will pay dearly.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey guys would you mind if we went back to the well. I kind of want to go home for a bit. I've been away for a while." Kagome asked the group when they had started traveling again in the opposite direction of the Western Lands.  
  
"Are you crazy?! We just got you back and haven't been hunting for shards for a week and now you want to go home." Inu Yasha of course gave his expected response, but in the end gave in and they went in the direction of the well.  
  
Shippou refused to let go of Kagome and she had to carry him on her back. Inu Yasha said they were moving to slow so he put Kagome along with Shippou on his back as Sango and Miroku got on Kirara. Inu Yasha was calmed by the scent of Kagome being back with them. He had missed her though he wouldn't admit it. She was so full of life and happiness that the rest of the group needed.  
  
They finally decided to set up camp well after the sun had already set and they were basically relying on Inu Yasha and Kirara's sense of smell to keep them on track. They settled down and Kagome found it difficult to sleep on the hard ground. 'I told myself I shouldn't have gotten too used to the soft bed at Sesshoumaru's place. I wonder how Rin is doing. Hopefully not annoying Sesshoumaru to death because he let me leave.' For some reason thinking about Sesshoumaru seemed to relax Kagome and she fell into a light sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru let out a low growl as his headache got worse. He stared down at the papers before him. Most of them were the normal papers of events coming up, but one had caught his attention and caused his headache. Without his consent the other lords had decided to hold a grand affair in which all of the most beautiful females, humans and youkai alike, would be there and it demanded that all the unmated lords come and find a mate.  
  
Sesshoumaru had just gotten rid of the headache Rin had caused with her incessant questions and pleas of seeing Kagome and now this had come. The lord of the Eastern Lands had even sent a painting of his younger sister to Sesshoumaru in the hopes that he would be interested.  
  
'At this moment the only female I'm interested in is Kagome. I did not just think that.' Sesshoumaru sighed, now he knew he was losing his mind. Perhaps he would find a female that could take his mind off Kagome, though he doubted. Sesshoumaru had no doubt met all of these females at some time in his life and the ones he had not he knew the type. They were either self absorbed and only interested in the prestige and wealth of mating a lord or they were meek and seemed as if they would break in your hand and were only there to bring honor to their families.  
  
The event did not seem that it would happen for about three months time because all the villages had to choose their most beautiful female to represent their land. All of the royal females were already assumed to be going. Sesshoumaru knew that if he didn't show up he would never hear the end of it from the other lords. He would have to go but whether he chose a mate or not was another story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Sesshoumaru has to choose a mate at this event. Kagome's going home, does she even care about him. What's going to happen? Just need to wait for the next chapter. I know I'm evil. Anyways please review, I love getting reviews.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Aira^o^: don't worry I'm not gonna get sick and even if I did that would just give me more time with my comp.  
  
Inukamisashi: I doubt I'm the best, but thanks ^_^  
  
Kai19: Thanks I try to keep my chapters atleast 6 pgs. long  
  
Lashana Asuka: well I updated Loss also, but that one is a little hard to keep everyone in character  
  
Kat: Wow...that's a lot of updates. I guess I'll have to write a lot more.  
  
Piewolvesandsuch: Well Kagome hasn't said she likes him or anything, but who knows what'll happen  
  
Victoria Wolf: I know I'm so evil, but I have to end the chapters somewhere  
  
Thanks to all the others who reviewed. I love getting reviews ^_^  
  
~*Shichan 


	4. What's Going On?

AN: Hey here's the new chapter. Hope you all enjoy and please review.  
  
CH: 4 What's Going On  
  
"Kaede, we're back!" Kagome announced as she entered the old miko's hut. The others followed inside and they all got settled. Kagome went to her backpack that was in the corner of the room and started to pack her stuff for her trip home.  
  
Kaede entered from a back room. "It is good to see you all back. I have news that concerns you Kagome."  
  
"What is it?" Kagome questioned. Everyone waited to hear what Kaede had to say.  
  
"There is a gathering been held thrown by the youkai lords where every village should choose their favorite or most beautiful female to represent them and join other females youkai and human. There all the unmated youkai lords are to choose mates." For some strange reason Kagome felt a little pang in her chest though she ignored it.  
  
"What does this have to do with Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"The village does not want to send any of their own females so they have volunteered Kagome." Kaede prepared herself for the obvious reaction.  
  
"WHAT?!" Five voices yelled in unison.  
  
"Let me get this straight." Kagome tried to figure what was going on. "I have to go to some youkai ball and be looked over by a bunch of male youkai who might want me as a mate."  
  
"In essence yes." Kaede answered. She handed Kagome the scroll that said in great detail what was going to occur.  
  
"I can't go..."  
  
"Damn right you can't go. We have shards to hunt remember." Inu Yasha cut off Kagome.  
  
"That's not what I meant. I'm too young to get married. Also, I wouldn't have anything to wear, not to mention being in a room with a bunch of youkai while carrying Shikon shards."  
  
"The village must send someone Kagome. It is only for a week. For doing this I'm sure the village will give the proper clothing you would need." Kaede explained. She felt that Kagome should go. Ever since she had told Kaede she wanted to get over Inu Yasha she had thought of a way to help the girl. She thought this could help. She was positive being that Kagome was so powerful and beautiful for even a human that many lords would try to fight for her hand. She was sure that would do wonders for the girl's ego.  
  
"Think of it this way Kagome-sama. There will probably be so many women that no one will bother you if you lay low and it would be like a vacation." Miroku's words did make Kagome think.  
  
"I'll think about, but right now I want to go home. When is this thing?"  
  
"It shall occur in two month so you have much time to think."  
  
"Don't even consider it Kagome. We have to get the shards. That what you're here for remember, not to go to some fancy ball." Inu Yasha should have stopped there but went on. "Feh, it's not like any youkai lord is gonna choose you anyway."  
  
Kagome fumed. 'How dare he?' "Osuwari!" With Inu Yasha smashed into the floor, Kagome grabbed her bag and bid her friends farewell. She headed of to the well hoping to get there before Inu Yasha had a chance to pry himself up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okaasan, I'm home!" Kagome walked through the front door.  
  
"Welcome home Kagome." Her mother came to greet her from the kitchen. "Come bring in your bag and I'll help you unpack." Pulling out her books and dirty clothes. She also pulled out beautiful light pink kimono. "Where did you get this Kagome?"  
  
"It was kind of a gift I guess." Kagome looked at the kimono she had been wearing when she had been returned to her friends. 'I should really return it to him.' Kagome paled when she saw what her mom pulled out next, it was the scroll Kaede had given her about the youkai ball.  
  
Kagome's mother read the scroll and then looked at Kagome. "Umm...don't worry about it mom. I was chosen by the village, but I'm going to say no..."  
  
"Why?" Kagome's mother stopped her babbling. "I think it's a nice idea. Were you not the one who said it would be wonderful to live in the feudal times? Girls there get married at very young ages." Kagome looked at her mother with wide eyes.  
  
'She can't possibly be encouraging me to get married could she?' "Mom?"  
  
"I just have the feeling that this would be really good for you Kagome." Her mother just gave her usual nice smile. "I just want you to promise that if you do find someone then you bring them here if possible so I can meet him." To that Kagome cheeks began to turn a bright red.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama. When are we going to get to see Kagome-chan?" Sesshoumaru sighed at hearing the small girl's question. She had been asking the same question atleast once every day since Kagome had left them.  
  
"Rin, I have already told you repeatedly that we are not able to go see her at this time." Sesshoumaru was actually relieved when he saw a small green figure running towards them.  
  
"A date has been set for the gathering..." Jaken continued to tell of when things would occur and who he knew would be there. "...Right now everyone believes Lord Sesshoumaru will choose Lady Saiya as his mate."  
  
Sesshoumaru inwardly cringed at the thought. He remembered the last time he had met with Lady Saiya. She was the niece of the Northern Lord. She was indeed a beautiful wolf youkai, but as far as Sesshoumaru was concerned her looks were the only this she had. She seemed incapable of speaking about anything not related to herself and had no intelligent commentaries. She also had tried to hang on his arm and flirt with him throughout his entire visit to the Northern Lands a couple years ago.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, what's a mate?" Sesshoumaru did not hear the girls words for he was lost in thought of the horrors that he would be forced to face soon. Seeing that her father figure was not in the mood for more questions at the moment she turned her attention to the short youkai next to her. "Jaken-sama what's a mate?"  
  
"Foolish human. A mate is the equivalent of what you humans call a husband or wife." Jaken told the child as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Sesshoumaru came out of his thoughts and began to continue their trek. He did not know where exactly it was he had decided to travel this time, but he just felt the needed to leave the castle. He looked down when he felt a light tug on his pants. "Does this mean Rin will have a new mom?"  
  
"Perhaps." Sesshoumaru answered although he knew that it would be impossible to find a youkai that would accept Rin as their child. 'Kagome would have accepted her.' The demon lord again sighed. 'I need to stop thinking about her. It's been almost a week already and still she haunts my thoughts and my dreams. What sort of disease is it that you have given me to make me feel so weak?'  
  
"Rin wants Kagome-chan to be her new mommy." That comment almost caused Sesshoumaru to falter in his steps. Sesshoumaru knew that fate must be playing a very cruel trick on him. He decided to not comment on Rin's words but they replayed in his mind repeatedly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Just remember Kagome, I want to meet him." Kagome's mother yelled as Kagome got ready to jump in the well.  
  
'I can't believe she said that. She really thinks I'm going to get married.' Kagome sighed and jumped in. After feeling the ground beneath her feet she looked up at the welcome blue sky. She climbed out of the well and was greeted by a very happy Shippou.  
  
"Kagome! I'm so happy you're back." Kagome hugged the little kitsune tight against her.  
  
"Jeez Shippou, it always seems like you believe I'm never going to come back. Where's everyone else?"  
  
"There back at Kaede's hut. You never said when you were coming back so I've been waiting at the well."  
  
"Thanks Shippou." Kagome walked to Kaede's hut carrying Shippou.  
  
"Hey everyone, I'm back." Kagome greeted everyone she saw sitting around the room.  
  
"Welcome back Kagome-sama."  
  
"Hey Kagome-chan."  
  
"It's about time wench."  
  
"So have decided whether or not you're going, child?" Kaede ask Kagome.  
  
"My mom thinks I should go and I am a little curious, but I still think it'll be dangerous." Kagome answered sitting down on one of the mats in the room.  
  
"It shouldn't be dangerous child. Blood shed has been forbidden. A person's reputation serves as their strength, not any physical showing. If they allowed blood shed as it was said they once did then many jealous fights would break out."  
  
Kagome looked down and thought for a moment. "Then I guess I'll go." Kagome decided.  
  
"That is a wise choice child for I have already told the villagers that you would and they have already begun to make you clothes befitting a hime." Kagome was surprised at Kaede's ability to read her so well.  
  
"I already said you can't go. We have a job to do, Kagome." Inu Yasha complained.  
  
"The ball isn't for over a month. We can hunt shards till then." Kagome answered.  
  
"Good then we leave tomorrow." Inu Yasha walked out of the hut. Everyone stared at him wondering what had just happened.  
  
Miroku excused himself and went after the disgruntled hanyou. He found Inu Yasha in a tree sitting on a branch. "What is your problem my friend?" Miroku asked.  
  
"None of your business." Inu Yasha answered gruffly.  
  
Miroku sighed. He had a pretty good idea of what was going on. "Let me guess. You like Kagome as a friend, but liked getting all of her attention because she liked you as more than a friend. Look Inu Yasha that's just selfish and we both know Kagome deserves better, so be a friend and support her." Miroku didn't wait for a response and just returned to the hut leaving Inu Yasha to think over what he had said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled as she saw the dragon youkai throw Inu Yasha into the side of a cliff. "There's a shard in its forehead!" Kagome had already tried to shoot the youkai with her arrows, but for being so big it was surprising agile and Inu Yasha's Tetsusaiga didn't seem to be doing much damage.  
  
Inu Yasha attacked again but was again thrown. Miroku's kazaana was of no use since he would pull in the shard along with the youkai. Sango's hiraikotsu had already been broken and she was now nursing a hurt Kirara. "Kagome, watch out!" Inu Yasha yelled as he saw the youkai's tail whip in her direction.  
  
Kagome cringed and held up her arms in a futile attempt to block herself. She had already wasted enough energy with her arrows that she wasn't able to put up a shield like she had learned how to. She closed her eyes, but the blow never came. Kagome opened her eyes to see one of the last people she would have expected. 'Sesshoumaru?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru walked with Rin lost in thought as was normal for him lately. He had sent Jaken off to prepare his arrival for the ball. He had also told Jaken to alert the other lords that he would be bringing Rin and that if anything happened to her that many would suffer. He knew that no one would dare question him on his choice of company.  
  
He turned his head when he heard the sounds that resembled those of a battle. Being that he had no one to leave Rin with he had to take her with him to check it out. He got there just in time to see the dragon youkai's tail coming towards Kagome and acted without thinking. He used his whip and slashed the youkai completely in two. In another second he was at Kagome's side. He saw her slowly lower her hands and open her eyes and watched the shock she initially had at seeing him there melt into gratitude.  
  
"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome managed to say when her shock wore off. She looked over his shoulder to see Inu Yasha pick the shard out of what remained of the demon.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Kagome looked down to see Rin run over to her and wrap her arms around her leg.  
  
"Rin-chan." Kagome returned the hug, still slightly confused as to what the youkai lord and his ward were doing there, but very grateful.  
  
"Kagome are you all right." Everyone ran over to her.  
  
"Hai, I'm fine." Kagome reassured. "Thanks to Sesshoumaru-sama," she added looking up at the youkai lord. His eyes were averted away from hers.  
  
"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" Inu Yasha asked his tone demanding an answer.  
  
"Obviously saving a member of your group." Sesshoumaru worded carefully. He had to be careful not to call her any of the insults that naturally popped into his mind when thinking of a human. He was not about to insult after getting to see her again. He also had to stop himself from calling her Inu Yasha's wench like he used for that was both insulting and it made him wonder what truly went on between the two.  
  
"Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama." Miroku and Sango thanked the youkai lord.  
  
"I think we could all use some rest." Kagome offered and the group of shard hunters along with the two newcomers went to find a decent spot to take a break. Kagome decided to make some ramen for everyone since it was almost lunch time anyway. She passed out food for everyone. Sesshoumaru accepted it but looked at it warily. "It's good, trust me." Kagome said. He took a bite and was surprised at how good it really was.  
  
"I can't believe you're feeding him my ramen." Inu Yasha complained.  
  
"It's not yours, it's for everyone and it's the least I could do after he saved my life baka."  
  
After the meal, Inu Yasha went off to brood not wanting to be around Sesshoumaru. Sango and Miroku were patching their wounds and Kirara's. Kagome was watching Rin and Shippou run around playing. And Sesshoumaru was watching Kagome, but acted as if he was watching the children.  
  
"Why did you save me Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked. Her curiosity getting the best of her.  
  
"Rin would have been saddened by your death." He took a few steps forward so that he was right at her side. For some reason that explanation did not seem like enough to either of them. "Prospects of your death were most unappealing to this Sesshoumaru as well," he admitted.  
  
Kagome's head turned to look at the youkai lord as soon as his words registered in her mind. Her eyes searching his for any form of mockery and finding none. She was unexplainably happy about what he had said and gave him a radiant smile. Sesshoumaru's heart skipped a beat and turned his attention back to the children trying to keep his eyes from her scrutiny.  
  
They stood in comfortable silence until Kagome felt another question nagging at her. "Sesshoumaru-sama, are you...are you going to that gathering in about a month?" Kagome didn't know why she wanted to know this. She told herself it would just be so she would have someone she knew around. Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod. "Will Rin be there?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru wondered why it sounded as if she hoped Rin would be there.  
  
"Hai, Rin will accompany me. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Kaede's village chose me as their representative even though I don't really live there. I just wanted to make sure I would recognize someone there." That answer got Sesshoumaru's attention.  
  
'She'll be there?' Sesshoumaru felt so many emotions go through him at that time. He was relieved that her agreeing to going meant that she had his stupid half brother were nothing more than friends. It was also filled with what he identified as hope. He had not felt such an emotion since very early in his childhood. He had hope that if she were there that she would accept him as her mate. Was she really looking for a mate? "Why are you searching a youkai mate?" Sesshoumaru had to know because he did not want his image of her to shatter by finding out she truly was like all the other women out there.  
  
Kagome decided to sit on the soft grass beneath her. "The people in Kaede's village do not wish to have to send any of their women, so I guess I'm doing it for them seeing as though they do provide me with a lot. Also, my mom said I should go..."  
  
'So she really is doing it just for the prestige.' Sesshoumaru thought sadly, but then changed his mind when he heard her next words.  
  
"...but the truth is I'm not really looking for a mate or whatever, but who knows who I'll meet. I could be surprised, but I know that I would never choose to be with someone if I didn't love them." Kagome admitted.  
  
"You are very strange." Kagome looked at the youkai lord, her eyes urging him to explain. "Most of the women there are either there out of duty or out of greed to further their status. No one is there to find love."  
  
"That's sad." Kagome commented. "So why will you be there, Sesshoumaru- sama?"  
  
"It is my duty to be there and it is about time I took a mate." Sesshoumaru answered. He wanted to add things about how he wanted her to be his mate, but did not want to make a fool of himself. She had showed no signs of having any feelings for him stronger than friendship.  
  
"I'm sure the women are lining up to be your mate." Kagome said and started to laugh. Sesshoumaru wondered if she was teasing him or insulting him. Kagome's laughter only grew harder at seeing the indignant look on the youkai lord's face. "I meant it really." Kagome said when she calmed down. "I mean you are the Lord of the Western Lands and pretty gorgeous what woman wouldn't want you." Kagome couldn't believe she had just said that. She turned her head to hide her burning cheeks and wonder where that had come from.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked to see if she was serious, but saw that she was turned away from him. Just then Rin and Shippou ran up to them. "Sesshoumaru- sama! Rin and Shippou picked Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-chan flowers." The two children handed each of them a small handful of wild flowers. "Is Sesshoumaru-sama going to make Kagome-chan his mate so Rin can have Kagome- chan as her mommy?" Rin asked seeing as though she still remembered Sesshoumaru saying he would find a mate and he was speaking with Kagome at the time.  
  
Even Sesshoumaru's great self control could not stop the blush he felt slowly creeping into his cheeks. Kagome on the other hand was just plain shocked at the girl's question. But then she remembered about the ball and everything and figured it was actually quite possible that he could ask her to be his mate. She shook the thought from her head.  
  
'I must be delusional. First off this is Sesshoumaru we're talking about. Second, I'm human and a friend of Inu Yasha.' But Kagome couldn't help but remember the night he had stole her first kiss. 'But it's not like I love him. Do I?' The more Kagome wondered about it the more confused she became.  
  
It was a few minutes before the Sesshoumaru and Kagome realized that the two children were still standing before them waiting for an answer. Kagome didn't know how she felt about Sesshoumaru at the moment, her emotions were so confused. She didn't want to say no and destroy Rin's hope. Also, she wondered what if she said no and later discovered that she wanted to. "Ummm...we'll see Rin-chan." Was all Kagome said, but she turned her head not wanting to see Sesshoumaru's reaction to her words for fear of the disgust that would be there at the mere suggestion.  
  
Sesshoumaru on the other hand was amazed by her words. 'Does this mean she would actually consider being my mate?' Again he felt that strange emotion of hope grow inside him. The moment was shattered when Jaken came running into the clearing.  
  
"I finally found you Sesshoumaru-sama. Everything is ready for your arrival." Jaken said not knowing what kind of moment he had just intruded on.  
  
'Insolent little toad has the worst timing in the world.' "Jaken go back to the castle and take Rin with you I shall meet you in a bit." He added the last part more for Rin's sake so that she would not whine about having to be with Jaken. He would never explain himself to a servant.  
  
Jaken and Rin walked off after Rin and Kagome had said goodbye and Kagome had promised to see her at the gathering in about a month. Kagome stood up next to Sesshoumaru and turned towards him. "Well, I suppose I'll be seeing you in about a month also Sesshoumaru-sama. And thank you again for what you did today."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at her and their eyes locked. He found himself getting lost in the mist of her grayish-blue eyes. 'Can she really be as wonderful as she seems?' He brought his hand up to her cheek and was pleased when she didn't flinch. He did know what he was doing, but until he felt her soft pliant lips beneath his.  
  
Kagome's mind froze when Sesshoumaru lips claimed hers. Unlike the kiss he had given her before this one was soft and undemanding. She felt a warmth spreading all the way down to her toes and closed her eyes giving into the kiss.  
  
Sesshoumaru was shocked when he felt her begin to kiss him back. He finally pulled away and was pleased with the sight that met him. Kagome's eyes were still closed and her cheeks were a deep crimson. "Until we meet again." Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear and then was gone.  
  
Kagome's eyes slowly opened to see she was now alone in the field or so she thought. She walked back to where the others were and sat next to Shippou and Sango. Her mind was still flying from the kiss she had just received and was soon to be filled with a million questions the recent events had caused. Perhaps if she had been more aware she would have felt the intense gaze that followed her. A pair of honey eyes had watched the entire scene.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow that was a long chapter. Hope you all enjoy and please review. Hmm..wonder what's going to happen at the ball? Will Sesshie ask Kagome to be his mate or will someone else? I can't tell you. Actually, I really can't since I haven't written that far yet.  
  
Inu Yasha: Can ask something?  
  
Shichan: Sure  
  
Inu Yasha: Why is it that in your fics I always get hurt or end up being a jerk  
  
Shichan: That's not true in A.D.A.S. you were nice and you got Kikyou. And you got Kagura in L.S.P.  
  
Inu Yasha: Okay, how come I never come out unharmed and get Kagome.  
  
Shichan: Ummm...that's a good question. Hmmm...*looks like in deep thought* I don't know.  
  
Inu Yasha @.@  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Me... : Thanks, I try to make my chapters pretty long  
  
Aira^o^: I agree Rin is majorly adorable  
  
Victoria Wolf: Ummm...I don't think I can update everyday the chapters would be like five paragraphs long and that wouldn't be very interesting  
  
niasdreams : Yeah I like keeping people think about how the characters feel  
  
Anne-Twilight: Don't worry about it, you're not obligated to review every chap., but I appreciate getting them ^_^  
  
Thanks to everyone else that reviewed. I'll try and start the next chappie soon. ^_^  
  
~*Shichan 


	5. Introducing

AN: Well here's a new chapter. Sorry for the wait, it was supposed to be up this past weekend, but ff.net was being mean and wouldn't let me upload the story. For all of you waiting for me to update Loss I was trying to get an update up this weekend, but it doesn't seem like it's going to happen. I'll try get the next chap up as soon as possible.  
  
CH 5 Introducing...  
  
Kagome stared nervously in the mirror. The village had provided her with many beautiful kimonos and a carriage to take her to the ball. She had been traveling for almost a day already. The driver had told her that they would arrive early the next morning and that she should get some sleep, but she was horribly nervous.  
  
"Kagome, you should go to sleep." Shippou said. Kagome just smiled at the little kitsune. She was very happy that she had decided to bring him along. She would have missed him seeing as though this gathering was supposed to be a month long.  
  
Kagome had returned home for one last stop before leaving for the ball. Her mother still seemed very convinced that she was going to find someone. 'Why does it always seem like she knows something that I don't?' Kagome looked down at her lap when she felt Shippou cuddle against her. She brushed his brownish orange hair out of his face and watched him sleep. 'I should get some rest. Don't want to greet a whole bunch of youkai lords with bags under my eyes.' Kagome shut her eyes and leaned against the side of the carriage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A strong arm encircled Kagome's waist from behind. She jumped slightly, but then gave into the warm embrace. She leaned against the firm chest behind her, strangely no thoughts of who this person was came to her mind. She felt as if she had known this person forever.  
  
Her heart sped up as she felt light kisses on her neck. She turned around and got caught in an intense amber gaze. "Sesshou..." Kagome's words were cut short when her lips were taken in a deep kiss. She felt his tongue slide across her bottom lip and gave him entrance to her mouth. His tongue plundered her mouth leaving no area untouched. She shyly brought her tongue to meet his and she felt more than heard the low growl that rumbled in his chest.  
  
When they finally separated she could barely stand. She was sure that if he wasn't holding her so closely she would have fallen to the floor. "Why?" Kagome was finally able to voice. She was shocked at how deep and lusty her own voice sounded.  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome jumped up from her dream and accidentally dropped Shippou to the floor of the carriage. "I'm so sorry Shippou." Kagome said, but then sweat dropped when she noticed that he was still sleeping. She picked him up and set him back in her lap.  
  
'What had that been? I never even had dreams like those when I was in love with Inu Yasha.' Kagome brought a hand to her cheek and forehead to see if she was sick. 'What's wrong with me? Does it mean something?'  
  
Kagome had been thinking over the kiss that Sesshoumaru had given her a month ago for a long time. She had wondered what had caused him to do a thing consciously. She could understand the first time when he didn't really know it was her, but this time he was fully aware that it was her. He had to have known he was kissing a human. She couldn't figure out what had caused the usually closed off youkai lord to kiss her of all people. 'Maybe that dream is telling me what I wish his reason was. Oh Kami, Kagome. Please don't tell me I'm in love with Sesshoumaru. Why him of all people? Why can't it ever be some nice human guy who I know likes me back, like Hojo.'  
  
Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the driver say that they had arrived. "Come on Shippou, we're here." Kagome woke the small kitsune and fixed her kimono. She looked in the mirror one last time to fix her hair and then exited.  
  
Kagome and Shippou both looked in awe at the huge castle before them. They saw a line of women at the door, though it was relatively short. 'Lots of them probably want to be fashionably late.' Kagome thanked the driver and took her bags and stood at the door. She then noticed that the women were going inside and were being introduced at the door. She began to feel butterflies in her stomach. 'I don't know if I can do this.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru woke as he felt something warm traveling down his skin. He looked down to see Kagome laying light kissed across his neck and chest. He pulled her up and delivered a hard kiss to her lips. He then flipped them over, so he was on top of her. He looked down at her unclothed form as if it were true perfection. He trailed a single claw lightly down her neck to between her breasts. His eyes never left hers as he cupped on of her breasts and began to massage its mound and tease its tight peak.  
  
"Mmm...Sesshoumaru." She moaned as his mouth went to her neglected breast. She pulled him back up and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you."  
  
"As I you, my Kagome."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru threw one of his pillows across the room when he truly awoke and saw that he was alone. 'Kuso, this is becoming too much.' Sesshoumaru had been having dreams featuring Kagome ever since that first night she had staying in his castle. They were of varying degrees ranging from just holding and talking to her to the type that he had just had.  
  
He got out of bed, bathed and dressed. He didn't want to think of all the airheaded females he would have to deal with today. All the lords had arrived the day before so that they would be present when the females were to be announced. His mood soon turned lighter when he remembered that Kagome would be there. He turned at opened his door when he heard a light knock that could only be one person.  
  
"Ohayou, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Ohayou, Rin."  
  
"Is Sesshoumaru-sama going to bring Rin an okaasan today?" Rin looked up at her father figure with hopeful eyes.  
  
"I have told you repeated Rin that it is only a possibility."  
  
"Can Rin pick who?"  
  
"I suppose." Sesshoumaru did want a mate that Rin liked and who would treat Rin as if she were her own. Just then a servant came announcing that they had started announcing the women that had arrived so far. Sesshoumaru nodded to the servant. "Rin." Was all he said as he walked down the hall. He knew the girl knew that meant she should follow him.  
  
They want down to the main ball room. It was a huge and grand room that could easily fight the many that were going to be at this gathering. "Hello Sesshoumaru." The youkai lord turned to see a familiar face.  
  
"Hello Senja." Sesshoumaru greeted the old kitsune youkai.  
  
"I had thought that you would not come. Seems you are as courageous as others say." Senja teased the young lord. "I hope you do find a mate here Sesshoumaru, it would be good for you. But I warn you Lady Saiya will not leave you alone so easily." Senja knew of Sesshoumaru's dislike of the clingy wolf youkai. Before he could say more Senja's mate dragged him off saying something about not scaring young lords.  
  
"Who's Lady Saiya, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked.  
  
"It does not concern you Rin." Sesshoumaru noticed that the women were now entering. He knew that none of the royal females would show up until later that afternoon or perhaps even evening. He decided that he would stay in the room though for fear of missing Kagome's entrance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A servant had taken Kagome's bags from her and she knew all the women were looking at her oddly for having brought her huge yellow backpack. Kagome sighed and shifted foot to foot. Shippou knew that she was nervous and tried to calm her down, but nothing seemed to work.  
  
Finally it was Kagome's turn and she walked through the door way. She stood there as the servant announced her. She saw so many youkai and again she wondered if it was a good idea to come. After she had been announced she walked into the room, not noticing all the appraising and admiring looks she was receiving or all the whispers that were going on.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Kagome turned to see Rin run up to her and hug her leg.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru was already getting bored. He had been flirted with already and it was still only the morning. He kept avoiding all the females that came by, but stopped in his pacing around the room when the scent of sakura blossoms and spring rain hit his nose. He turned and almost couldn't hold in his surprise at how she looked. She was more radiant than any female even youkai that he had ever met before. He held back a growl when he noticed how some of the other lords were looking at his Kagome.  
  
"Presenting Lady Kagome the miko of the village in Inu Yasha's forest." Kagome then walked into the room. Sesshoumaru noticed that although she held herself well, she was definitely nervous.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Sesshoumaru heard his young ward yell and saw her run and hug the woman's leg.  
  
"Hello Rin-chan." Kagome smiled and hugged the little girl.  
  
"Rin missed Kagome-chan."  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
"And Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
Kagome looked up at the youkai lord that stood behind the little girl and blushed as she remembered her dream. "Umm...hai, and Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru was shocked at her word, but did not show it.  
  
'She is probably just humoring the child. Maybe I should ask her.'  
  
"Hello Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome stood up and greeted the youkai lord.  
  
"Hello Kagome." Kagome felt a flutter in her stomach when he said her name. Shippou and Rin left the two adults and went to go play. Sesshoumaru had already warned all the lords that any who messed with Rin would have to answer to him. The companionable silence was broken, by someone's greeting.  
  
"Kagome!" Hearing her name Kagome turned and saw someone she hoped she wouldn't have run into.  
  
"Hello Kouga-kun." Kagome greeted the wolf youkai.  
  
"Hey Kagome, I didn't know you'd be here. It must be fate. Now you can be my mate."  
  
"Ummm...what are you doing here Kouga-kun?"  
  
"I'm the leader of my pack in the West. I was sent to find a mate and I found you here. It must be fate Kagome."  
  
Kagome was getting increasingly nervous and took a few steps back from Kouga. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was becoming increasingly angered by the presumptuous claims the wolf youkai was making. "She is not your mate." Sesshoumaru growled out before he could stop himself.  
  
"Oh hello Sesshoumaru-sama." Kouga said as if he was just noticing the youkai lord was there.  
  
"She is not your mate." Sesshoumaru reiterated.  
  
"Kagome is my woman." Kouga said. Kouga was no fool and knew he had no chance against Sesshoumaru, but he also knew that this was the only place he could get away with arguing with the lord since bloodshed was not allowed.  
  
Sesshoumaru let out a low growl in response and cursed the fact that he couldn't kill the annoying wolf. Sesshoumaru then remembered that Kagome was right next to them. He turned to look at her and his eyes seemed to demand whether or not Kouga's claims were true.  
  
"Ummm...I'm going to go check on the children." Kagome wanted to avoid a conflict.  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
"No, Kouga-kun, you should go greet all the others." Kagome turned and went in search of Rin and Shippou before anyone else could say anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sighed as she sat down outside watching the two children chase each other. 'What was that all about? I mean I expected as much from Kouga, but Sesshoumaru seemed almost...jealous. Maybe I'm just being hopeful.'  
  
"Were his words true?" Kagome turned and saw Sesshoumaru standing over her.  
  
"Iie. Kouga is just a bit delusional. When we first met him he kidnapped me and then started going on about how I was his woman." Kagome answered and gestured for the youkai lord to have a seat. She was actually surprised when he did sit next to her.  
  
"So you are not in love with him?"  
  
"Iie." Sesshoumaru was pleased with this answer and felt as if a great burden had been lifted from him. He heard Kagome giggle and looked to see Rin had pounced on Shippou and was now tickling him mercilessly. "They're so cute together." Sesshoumaru gave no response, but agreed. "If you don't mind, I might have to visit a lot seeing as though Shippou seems to have a new friend."  
  
"No doubt Rin will whine endlessly if she does not see you and the kitsune." Sesshoumaru did not say what he had wanted to. He had wished to say something more along the lines of her living with him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin ran over to the youkai lord. "Can Shippou and Kagome-chan stay with Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama forever?" The child's questions never ceased to amaze him.  
  
"Would you like that Rin?"  
  
"Hai. Rin wants Kagome-chan to be Rin's new okaasan." The little girl then ran and hugged Kagome. "Will Kagome-chan be Rin's new okaasan?"  
  
"Umm...I'll think about, okay Rin-chan." The little girl seemed to accept that answer and ran over to where Shippou was. "Is she always so...inquisitive?"  
  
"Hai." Sesshoumaru said and looked into Kagome's eyes. He had been searching for whether or not she was just humoring the girl or if she actually would consider such an arrangement. He found no definite answer, but got lost in the gray mist of her deep eyes. They always seemed to draw him in. He leaned forward and kissed her gently.  
  
Kagome again was surprised by one the youkai lord's kisses. However, she wasn't going to let her chance pass her by seeing as though she now felt her feelings for Sesshoumaru growing. She returned the kiss and felt his arm wrap around her waist.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Get the hell away from my woman." The two broke apart to see Kouga walking over to them. He grabbed Kagome's hand and tried to drag her away, but Sesshoumaru stopped him.  
  
"I believe that lady should be allowed to make her own choice." Sesshoumaru said, but would like nothing more than to kill Kouga and drag Kagome up to his room.  
  
"So you're telling me that the Great Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands is interested in a human." Kouga stated.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't answer, he wanted to, but he was actually nervous. If he admitted it then she would know and would be able to hurt him. He didn't really have long to think because of Kagome's outburst that came next.  
  
"What is so wrong with being a human?! I will not stand here and have you guys fight like spoiled children. I'm going to my room." Kagome walked back inside leaving the two youkai to stare at her retreating figure.  
  
"This is all your fault Sesshoumaru." Kouga stated and then walked off giving Kagome some time to calm down.  
  
Sesshoumaru went after the girl with the intention of apologizing, but then stopped himself. 'I, Sesshoumaru, will not lower myself to apologizing to a human female. But I don't want her to be mad at me. Kami, I must be in love. In love with a human. I must be ill.' Sesshoumaru was about to search for Kagome again when he spotted something that truly made him sick.  
  
"Hello, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Saiya." Sesshoumaru tried hard to hold back the feelings of contempt within him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ne, Shippou-kun, I think Sesshoumaru-sama likes Kagome-chan." Rin said to the kitsune.  
  
"I think Kagome likes him too. We should do something to help them."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well..." Shippou whispered in the little girls ear and they both giggled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay there's the next chap. Hope you all enjoyed and please review.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Aira^o^: Hope you liked the more fluffy moments  
  
Arella: Yeah, personally I think Miroku is pretty insightful, but his hentai nature kind of kills it  
  
Yukari: sure I can have Kagome have a dress from the future, that shouldn't be so hard  
  
Anime Goddess: Did u really get in trouble at school? lol that's a new one, sorry  
  
Me...: Well Sesshie has Kouga as a sort of rival, but there maybe more to come  
  
Kadiya Windrose: hope you like the new chappie  
  
VioletEyesSilverShadow: Thanks for loving my stories  
  
Obscured waif: Thanks, I love the parts when people are kind of dancing around each other after realizing they're in love  
  
Well thanks to all the others that reviewed. Hope you liked this chapter and tell me what you think or what you want to happen. Small requests I can usually accommodate.  
  
~*Shichan 


	6. Little Schemes

AN: Here's the next chapter. For all of you waiting for the next chapter Reclaiming Home I'm working on it and I hope to have it up this weekend.  
  
CH: 6 Little Schemes  
  
Sesshoumaru nearly growled when he felt Saiya grab on to his arm. "What do you think that you are doing?"  
  
"Keeping you company throughout this event. I would not want any wretched female to take my mate away." Saiya answered, the false sweetness in her high voice hurting Sesshoumaru's ears. "Especially those human women, could anything be more retched."  
  
'Kagome is not wretched.' Sesshoumaru almost blurted out, but contained himself. "Release my arm wench." Sesshoumaru said with a low warning growl.  
  
Unfortunately Saiya was not that bright and only clung onto him harder and batted her eyes at him.  
  
"Ah, Sesshoumaru I see you have found my niece." Sesshoumaru noticed an old wolf youkai walk up to him.  
  
"It would seem unfortunately so."  
  
"Oh, Sesshoumaru you're such a kidder." Saiya said with a tiny laugh.  
  
"Saiya is in search of mate here. It would seem she already has her choice. You do not happen to have a favorite at this moment, do you Sesshoumaru?" Takeji said to the young lord.  
  
"Perhaps I do." Sesshoumaru responded. He knew that he could not out right say Kagome's name for fear of Saiya wrath against the girl. He also knew that if he said no it would only further encourage her. Unfortunately the phrasing he chose did not help him much either.  
  
"Oh, Sesshoumaru, you need not be so coy. If you want me to be your mate you need only ask."  
  
Sesshoumaru almost groaned. He silently wondered if it would be worth it to lose the only arm he had in order to escape her. But he quickly dismissed the foolish thought. That would make it most difficult to protect his lands and would probably encourage her to grab his waist.  
  
"Well, I shall leave you two to get reacquainted." Takeji walked off leaving a very distress, though he would never show it, lord of the Western Lands and a very clingy and ignorant female wolf youkai.  
  
"I will tell you one last time. Release my arm."  
  
"Oh, you're no fun Sesshoumaru. But don't worry I still love you."  
  
'Oh Kami.' Sesshoumaru felt the distinct need to roll his eyes.  
  
"Saiya, you should no better than to just run off." Another wolf youkai came up to the couple. Sesshoumaru really did sneer this time. "Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Kana."  
  
"I see my sister has found you already. I do not know what she sees in you." Kana and Sesshoumaru were great rivals. Being that Kana was not the heir to the Northern Lands for he was only the nephew of the Lord, he had tried to make a name for himself by trying to take the Western Lands when Sesshoumaru had first come to power right after his father had died. Kana actually enjoyed seeing his sister hang all over Sesshoumaru. He had no special liking for his sister and knew that Sesshoumaru practically despised the girl. He enjoyed any situation in which Sesshoumaru suffered.  
  
"Yes, now will you remove your sister from my arm before I am forced to detach her most forcefully." When no one made a move to do anything, Sesshoumaru flung his arm to the side and knocked the annoying girl off. Being that she was youkai she was agile enough to not fall or get injured much to Sesshoumaru's dismay.  
  
He walked off without looking back at either of them. He could still smell her scent on her arm and it disgusted him. He looked around at the now almost full room. It was late noon and many of the humans had gone off to eat lunch. It was not a needed meal for youkai, but many indulged in it. He decided that he would check Kagome's room and then check the dining hall for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So do you remember the plan for tonight?"  
  
"Yep. It's pretty easy, Rin hopes it works."  
  
"Yeah so do I." Shippou and Rin had returned inside and were now in search of Kagome. Rin knew that she was not to associate as closely to Sesshoumaru as she normally would in these types of places, so they decided that they could play with Kagome.  
  
Shippou was having a difficult time finding his surrogate mother because of the multiple scents that filled the room. He had remembered her saying that she would go to her room, but they had not found her there.  
  
"Shippou-kun, Rin is getting hungry."  
  
"Okay Rin we'll go get something to eat." They arrived in the dining hall where multiple tables were covered in the most delicious looking foods. Then Shippou spotted who they had been looking for. "Kagome." He ran over to her and she welcomed him into her arms.  
  
"Hello Shippou, hello Rin. You two done playing already?"  
  
"Rin got hungry." The little girl said. Kagome lifted her into the seat next to her and handed her a plate and began to place different foods on it. "Thank you Kagome-chan."  
  
"You're welcome Rin-chan."  
  
"Why weren't you in your room Kagome?"  
  
"I got hungry." Kagome explained simply. She handed Shippou a snack. "So what happened to Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"I don't know." Shippou answered. "I think he went off to find you."  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
"Rin thinks Sesshoumaru-sama likes Kagome-chan." Kagome's cheeks turned a bright red.  
  
"Umm...I don't think so Rin." Kagome said, but then the memory of the kiss they had just shared came to mind and her blush darkened even more.  
  
"But Rin wants Kagome-chan to be her okaasan."  
  
Kagome only smiled at the small girl, while her mind circulated over the thought of her with Sesshoumaru. 'Who knows what will happen while I'm here? I wonder what the others are up to.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inu Yasha slow down. We're only checking out a rumor of a jewel shard, without Kagome-sama we don't know if it's really there." Miroku and Sango tried to keep up with the hanyou. Kirara had been carrying them earlier, but had already tired out.  
  
"Fine, we'll rest here." Inu Yasha jumped in a tree and sat down on one of the lower branches.  
  
"Finally." Sango said out of breath.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful to finally get a break, Sango."  
  
"AAH! Hentai!" Sango went and sat down under a tree leaving an unconscious houshi on the ground wearing a signature handprint on his cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru finally got to the dining hall after seeing that Kagome was not in her room. There he found her and the children eating and laughing.  
  
Kagome looked up and saw the youkai lord staring at them. She smiled at him. "Would you like to join us Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
He did not respond but took the chair next to Kagome. Kagome was now sitting between Rin and Sesshoumaru and had Shippou in her lap. "You were not in your room."  
  
"I got hungry." Kagome explained. After a moment of silence Kagome finally understood what he had really said and wondered why he was at her room. "Did you want to speak with me about something?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, you said you went to my room, so I figured you were looking for me."  
  
"Aa." 'Should I apologize? What will she say? She has made no moves to be anything but nice, so I suppose I should. I would rather apologize now than have that stupid wolf get to her first.' "I wanted to..."  
  
"Sesshoumaru!"  
  
'Oh Kami not now.'  
  
"I found you." Saiya came running up to the youkai lord. "You should have just said that you felt like eating something. I would have accompanied you." She took the other seat next to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome was rather shocked and felt a little jealous when she saw the girl grab Sesshoumaru's arm. "Ne, Sesshoumaru-sama, who's your friend?" Kagome asked.  
  
"She is not my friend. Kagome this is the Saiya, the Northern Lord's niece." Sesshoumaru did not want Kagome to ever have to meet Saiya. 'Why did she have to show up now of all times?' Sesshoumaru had the distinct feeling of a headache coming on.  
  
"Hello, I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"I do not associate with humans." Saiya stated haughtily. "Sesshoumaru, how could you stand being with such a creature?"  
  
Kagome was greatly insulted and felt her temper flare. Sesshoumaru also noticed the rise in her aura energy. Kagome though was trying her best to keep herself under control. 'I can't believe her.'  
  
"Sesshoumaru why bother with these other women? Everyone knows you're going to be my mate." Sesshoumaru growled at the statement and Kagome could tell that he definitely did not agree.  
  
"Rin doesn't want her as Rin's mommy." Rin stated when she finally figured out what was going on.  
  
"Don't worry Rin."  
  
Saiya looked over at the small girl. "Do not tell me the rumors are true and you travel with that small human. But not to worry. When we are mated she will be the first thing to go."  
  
Rin made a small noise that sounded as if she were going to cry. That was it for Sesshoumaru. He stood up wrenched his arm from Saiya and turned to look her straight in the eye. "I will never take you for my mate wench. Now leave me and mine alone." With that he grabbed Rin and had her hold on to his kimono then he grabbed Kagome's hand and left the room.  
  
"Umm...Sesshoumaru-sama. You can let go of my hand now." Kagome said when he had actually been dragging her for quite sometime. Sesshoumaru noticed this and let go of her. Kagome caught her breath and noticed that he had gotten to the library. She took a seat and put down Shippou who she had been carrying haphazardly in her free arm. Sesshoumaru also set Rin down after he had let go of Kagome's hand.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama's not really going to get rid of Rin, right?" Rin's lower lip trembled and tears filled her eyes slightly.  
  
"No Rin." Rin smiled and hugged his leg.  
  
"Yay, Rin never want to leave Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Sesshoumaru took a seat next to Kagome on the couch she was on. "So, are you going to tell me what that was about?"  
  
"Saiya has been trying to get me to be her mate for some time."  
  
"And you avoid her like the plague." Kagome finished what she knew he was thinking. He only nodded. "Well, that's a good thing for Rin." Kagome looked at the small girl who had climbed into her lap along with Shippou. Rin smiled back up at her. "Looks like my lap is getting kind of crowded." Kagome giggled.  
  
Sesshoumaru found the sound of her laugh like music, light and whimsical. So very unlike Sayai's high pitched laughter that made his ears want to bleed. Rin and Shippou laughed to themselves when they saw Sesshoumaru staring at Kagome. "What's so funny?" Kagome asked the two children, but they shook their heads and got off her lap and began to run around the room. "Why is this room so empty?" Kagome had just noticed that the huge library didn't have anyone else in it.  
  
"Youkai do not often socialize in a library."  
  
"Oh." Kagome looked down in her lap for a few minutes before looking back up at Sesshoumaru. "So what were you going to say earlier?"  
  
Sesshoumaru decided to say what he needed to say before anyone else interrupted him and it seemed like a good time since no one else was in the room. "I wished to ask for your forgiveness for my earlier actions. They were uncalled for."  
  
Kagome stared at him for a moment and he began to wonder if she understood what he was talking about. 'He's apologizing?! I didn't think he knew how. Wait what's he apologizing for? The kiss or the thing with Kouga?' "Umm...are you talking about the thing with Kouga or..."  
  
"Yes, the wolf is very annoying, but my actions were not called for. What else would I be apologizing for?" Kagome fidgeted and averted her gaze. From the way she was acting, Sesshoumaru seemed to understand what she had been thinking. He brought his hand to her chin and made her face him. "I do not regret kissing you and I will not apologize for it." He was leaning forward and Kagome closed her eyes waiting for the kiss, but her eyes shot open when she heard the door slammed.  
  
Kouga stood in the doorway. "I thought I told you to stay away from my woman." Kouga ran over to Kagome and grabbed her arm. "Come one Kagome, dinner is being served already." Kagome looked out the window and hadn't noticed how late it was getting. Surely she couldn't have been sitting around in the dining hall earlier wasting the day away earlier.  
  
Sesshoumaru nearly growled when Kouga grabbed Kagome, but knew that he would just be acting childish again. He was actually surprised when he saw Kagome grab her arm back from Kouga.  
  
"Kouga I think I can walk there fine on my own." Kagome went and grabbed the two children and left the room. Sesshoumaru stood glaring at Kouga and followed Kagome. Seeing Sesshoumaru's glare Kouga swallowed hard, he knew he was in big trouble when this meeting was all over.  
  
Sesshoumaru caught up with Kagome and walked next to her. "Aren't you afraid of what everyone will say if you walk in with a human?" Kagome questioned the lord as they were at the door. The only indication that she had been heard was Sesshoumaru arching a brow at her.  
  
He opened the door for her and followed her in. Many eyes turned to see who had just entered. Kagome was torn between being jealous and giggling at all the women both human and youkai who seemed to be looking very intently at Sesshoumaru. She couldn't help and she began to laugh softly. Sesshoumaru caught it and frowned down at her. His sour look only caused her to laugh more. "It's not my fault you seem so irresistible." Kagome said, but then quickly shut her mouth realizing what she'd said.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her, but did not show the shock that he felt from her statement. They got to an empty table. He pulled out her seat for her and she blushed. Sesshoumaru could hear many of the whispers going on of how he was treating a human. He inwardly groaned. It was not as rare as many thought for a youkai lord to mate with a human, however, he had a reputation even among them for hating humans and now there he was with a human child and courting a human woman.  
  
After they had sat down Kouga came in. He took the seat across from Kagome. She tried not to say anything bad and hoped that Kouga and Sesshoumaru would behave themselves. Then female dragon youkai came up to Kagome. Kagome looked up and saw a beautiful youkai who seemed about the same age as her, but she was probably hundreds of years old. She had dark purple scales that framed her face and went down her neck to a lovely pale yellow kimono. Her eyes were a fiery orange and her black hair was up in an intricate style. "You are a human miko are you not?"  
  
"Hai." Kagome answered. 'I hope I'm not in trouble, but I don't feel a dangerous aura from her.'  
  
"I was wondering if you were perhaps the miko that injured Naraku." Kagome nodded and then she noticed that everyone around was looking at her. As soon as she had nodded they all began to whisper to each other about her. "It's a pleasure to meet someone with a reputation such as yourself. To think a human with enough power to injure Naraku, and a female at that. I'm Ryuujo, the princess of the South. That's my mate to be over there." Ryuujo pointed to another dragon youkai who was watching her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"I'm Kagome, nice to meet you." Kagome couldn't believe that she had a reputation and felt very nervous since she knew everyone was talking about her.  
  
"You certainly did find a gem, Sesshoumaru. Well, I'd love to talk to you later Kagome perhaps tomorrow we can eat together." Kagome nodded and Ryuujo went back to her table. Kagome then turned to Sesshoumaru questioningly.  
  
"Ryuujo is a kind for a youkai especially a princess, though she can be overly hyper at times." Sesshoumaru explained. "It would seem she has made you the topic of the night." He the stated as he could distinctly hear many people speaking about her.  
  
Just as the servants were coming in with their meals, Kagome groaned when she saw who stepped through the door. Saiya and Kana had just walked in. She did not know Kana, but anyone associating with that girl couldn't be good. Luckily Sesshoumaru had been sure to sit at the end of the table so that Saiya could not sit next to him since that seat was taken by Kagome.  
  
Saiya came over a greeted Sesshoumaru in her normal fashion and then took the seat across from him. She frowned at Kagome because she had heard the miko's reputation as well and was angry she was not sitting next to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome didn't notice the bad looks she was getting since she was watching the man Saiya had come in with basically scare Kouga out of his seat. He then took the seat across from Kagome. "So Sesshoumaru are you not going to introduce me to your friend?"  
  
Kagome could almost feel the tension between the two. "Kana this is Kagome. Kagome, Kana the nephew of the Northern Lord."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Kagome." Kana said in a tone that would have made many women swoon.  
  
"Nice to meet you. So you are related to Saiya?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Unfortunately so." Kana answered. 'This girl certainly is strong if she lives up to her reputation. No wonder Sesshoumaru is trying to court her. I would never have believed he would choose a human. She is most beautiful though. I wonder if he would be heart broken if she was with another.' Kana smirked at his own thoughts.  
  
As dinner went on Kana and Kagome would talk amicably while Saiya would try to talk to Sesshoumaru or throw in a bad comment at Kagome every now and then. Sesshoumaru was incredibly tense. He did not like Kana talking to Kagome as if they were good friends. He was wary as to what Kana was up to and believed Kagome much too trusting for her own good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat on her bed combing out her hair and thinking about how the day had gone. She was still very nervous being here around so many youkai, but many seemed actually very nice. After dinner many of them had wanted to talk to her after finding out who she was. She giggled to herself as she remembered how Sesshoumaru had been giving every male that came up to her a glare. 'I wonder if he really cares for me or if it's just like the whole Inu Yasha thing. Inu Yasha never loved me, but for some reason hates it when I'm with other guys.'  
  
Kagome looked up as she saw her door open. "Hey Kagome."  
  
"Hey Shippou." Kagome smiled and the little kitsune ran over and ran his hands through her hair.  
  
"You're hair's really soft Kagome."  
  
"Thank you, but shouldn't you be in bed Shippou."  
  
"I wanted to go outside and look at the stars. Please Kagome."  
  
"Okay, but only for a bit okay, then it's off to bed." Shippou nodded and they both walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin ran over to her fatherly figure and hugged his leg.  
  
"Rin, you should be asleep." Sesshoumaru stated coming out of his thoughts of a certain human miko.  
  
"But Rin wants to go outside and watch the stars with Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru couldn't understand the girl's fascination with the stars. When they traveled and had to camp she could watch the stars. Why did she want to do it now?  
  
He looked into the girl's pleading eyes and felt his resolve to say no melt away. 'I must be getting soft.' "Only for a moment Rin." The girl cheered and grabbed the youkai lord's hand and led him from the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shippou!" Rin yelled as they got outside and she saw the little kitsune. Then she turned to the girl sitting on the grass. "Kagome-chan!" She ran over and hugged the miko.  
  
"Hello, Rin-chan. What are you doing out here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Rin wanted to watch the stars."  
  
"Really? Shippou wanted the same thing." Kagome said in slightly suspicious voice. Before she could say more Shippou grabbed Rin's hand and they ran off, but not too far.  
  
Sesshoumaru had heard the suspicion in Kagome's voice and he too wondered if the children had really wanted to watch the stars. He sat down next to Kagome and studied the miko. He hair was now down out of the weave it had been in earlier that day and the light wind played with the raven locks.  
  
"I think we've been set up." Kagome said breaking the silence. "But I'm glad I came outside, the stars really are nice tonight."  
  
Sesshoumaru for a moment wondered if she enjoyed the fact that he was there with her as much as he did. He looked up towards the shining silver lights in the night sky. "What is so special about them?"  
  
"They're beautiful. Shining so brightly. I don't know why, but they just seem to warm my spirit." Kagome may have had a warm spirit, but her body shivered a bit as a gust of wind went by.  
  
"Obviously they do not warm you enough." Sesshoumaru stated and then did something that shocked both himself and Kagome. He pulled her to him till she was practically in his lap.  
  
Kagome's could feel her cheeks getting warm. "Umm...Sesshoumaru-sama what are you doing?"  
  
"Warming you up."  
  
'Yeah a little too much.' Kagome thought. Her body reacted without her thinking and she leaned back against his broad chest. 'I must say he does a better job than the stars.' Kagome turned and looked at the youkai lord and quickly wished she hadn't as her eyes locked with his smoldering golden ones. Sesshoumaru brought his hand up to cheek and brushed back some of her windblown hair. Kagome turned into the gentle touch and Sesshoumaru felt his blood start to boil. He leaned in and claimed her lips as he had done before. Neither noticed the audience that they had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yay, now Rin will have a mommy."  
  
"Don't be so happy yet Rin. They still haven't really confessed yet." Shippou reminded her. Rin just pouted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Little did anyone else know that two other sets of eyes watched the couple kiss. "I can't believe that human whore. I can't believe she's kissing my Sesshoumaru. He should be with me."  
  
"Well then little sister perhaps we can make that happen."  
  
"You're going to help me?" Saiya said rather skeptically.  
  
"Of course. You are my sister." Kana responded. 'And I would like nothing more then seeing Sesshoumaru lose the one he seems to love to his enemy and being stuck with the one he can't stand.' Kana smirked a little. 'I'll make the miko mine and see Sesshoumaru suffer.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: wow that was a kind of long chapter, I didn't know where to end it. Hope you all enjoyed and please please please review.  
  
I kind of just made up the names so I don't know if they mean anything. I just know Kana which is my brother's middle name.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Obscuredwaif: I agree Rin and Shippou are just too cute  
  
Sith: Sorry about the cliffhanger that I usually write, but I can't figure out when to end a chapter  
  
LovelyLioness57: thanks for pointing that out. Saiya was supposed to be a wolf youkai, I don't what made me write hawk, I must have been out of it. But I fixed it, so thankyou for catching my mistakes  
  
Yukari: Sure I can make the dress like that, I think I'll write it for the next chapter  
  
Destiny Lobademonia: Yay another person turned to S/K fics  
  
Napea: Sure you can archive my story if you want. I always feel so happy when people say they like my stories enough to archive them  
  
Big Thanks to everyone else that reviewed. ^__^  
  
~*Shichan 


	7. Misunderstandings

AN: Sorry it took so long, but midterms and writers block are not good for fanfic authors. Thanks for all the reviews and hope you all like the new chapter.  
  
CH: 7 Misunderstandings  
  
Kagome woke up feeling refreshed. She blushed as the memories of the night before came back to her. Kagome could already tell that she was seriously falling for the youkai lord and wondered if it was a good thing. She got up and went to get Shippou to take a bath.  
  
"Hey watch it, you." Kagome said as Shippou splashed her.  
  
"Hey Kagome, what do you think of Sesshoumaru?" Shippou asked. He and Rin really wanted to get them together so then they could all be a family.  
  
Kagome was surprised by the question, but figured she should have expected it sooner or later. She decided to turn the situation back on him. "What are you and Rin up to?"  
  
"Nothing." Shippou said in an all too innocent voice and gave her a look that said 'who me?'  
  
"Yeah right. So you wanted to see the stars last night." Kagome accused him.  
  
Shippou looked guilty. "Gomen, Kagome. I didn't think that you would mind."  
  
"Aww...why do you have look so cute?" Kagome said and she hugged Shippou. "Come on, we had better get dressed and go eat."  
  
It was slightly warm and Kagome didn't feel like wearing one of the heavy kimonos that the villagers had given her. She thought they were all very beautiful, but she would be overheated in one of them. 'Not like I have much of a choice.' Kagome thought as she began to dig through her bag.  
  
She saw a green piece of cloth in her bag. 'What's this?' She pulled it out and found it was dress with a note attached to it.  
  
'Dear Kagome, I thought you might want something a little lighter to wear, so I bought this for you. Love, Mom.'  
  
'Leave it to mom.' Kagome thought. The dress was very beautiful. She decided to put it on. 'I wonder if this is a good idea.' Kagome thought as she put her hair up. 'This will only probably get me more attention than I want.'  
  
"Kagome, are you ready yet?" She heard Shippou calling her from the other side of the door.  
  
"Hai, Shippou. I'm coming." She picked up the little kit after exiting her room and went to the dining hall.  
  
"That's a really pretty dress Kagome. Where'd you get it?"  
  
"Thanks Shippou. My mom packed it for me, so it's from my time."  
  
As soon as they entered the room Kagome could feel all eyes turn to her. She noticed Sesshoumaru unfortunately sitting next to Saiya. She blushed a little as she felt his intense gaze glide over every curve of her body.  
  
Rin ran over to Kagome and grabbed her hand. She pulled the blushing teen to the table that she and Sesshoumaru were eating at.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru was inwardly growled. A second after he had sit down, Saiya had already appeared as if she had been waiting for him to arrive, which she probably had. She began to talk about a million different things, but Sesshoumaru wasn't listening. Sesshoumaru was too busy glaring at Kana who was sitting across from him and smirking.  
  
When he heard the door open he turned and his heart skipped a beat. He saw Kagome walk in wearing a style of clothing he had never seen before. It was light green dress embroidered with pale pink sakura blossoms. It had long bell sleeves and hugged her form in all the right places. Her long shapely legs were also on display through two slits on either side of the dress that went up to mid thigh.  
  
He was so lost in his staring that he didn't notice when Rin ran over to the girl. He did notice, however, when she came over and Kana pulled out a seat for her. It took all his control to keep his mask of indifference on.  
  
"You look very lovely today, Kagome. Where did you find such a stunning garment?" Kana asked. He glanced at Sesshoumaru out of the corner of his eyes. He knew that the lord was probably trying his hardest not attack. The thought just made him smirk.  
  
"Oh, my mother packed it for me. I didn't know I had it, but I'm thankful I did. My other clothes are much too heavy for today's weather." Kagome said while blushing. She couldn't believe that someone had just said she looked lovely.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed the blush and felt his anger grow. 'How dare he try to steal my Kagome.'  
  
"Ne Sesshoumaru, they are having play this afternoon and I would like to give you the honor of escorting me." Saiya said seemingly oblivious to the tension in the air. Sesshoumaru pointedly ignored Saiya's advances.  
  
"Ah, that reminds me. Perhaps you would like to honor me with your presence at the play this afternoon, Kagome." Kana said.  
  
Kagome was surprised to say the least. 'Is he asking me what I think he's asking me?' She then looked over at Sesshoumaru. He averted his gaze in the hopes that no one would see the anger and jealousy that he was feeling. He could handle the others knowing that he was courting a human, but he would not have them see how deeply his emotions went. They were not to know that he even had emotions.  
  
Kagome, however, interpreted his averted gaze as meaning that he couldn't care less and was somewhat hurt. 'Well, if he isn't going to want to take me then I guess I should go with Kana. I mean I do want to see what these royal youkai consider entertainment aside from killing people.' "Hai, Kana- sama I will accompany today."  
  
Upon hearing this Sesshoumaru went through an array of emotions. First he was in shock that she had accepted. Then he was greatly hurt. Finally, he was angry. Mostly at Kana who he knew was doing this just to anger him, but he was also angry at Kagome for accepting without asking him if it was alright although he knew he had no true claims on her. Throughout this not a single emotion was shown on his face. Kagome in turn was slightly hurt that Sesshoumaru had not invited her and then seemed as if he didn't care that she was going with someone else.  
  
When the meal had finished, Kagome took the children outside, not noticing Sesshoumaru followed her at a distance. He had thrown Saiya off of him for the second time already to today and was going to get a moment with Kagome to figure out what she was doing. However, he was not to get what he wanted. For some reason almost every female that had an interest in him had chosen that exact moment to make their want known. Sesshoumaru vowed to kill whoever had agreed to outlaw killing in these events.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome turned her attention away from the children to see Kouga running up to her.  
  
'Why can't he get a clue?' Kagome sighed, but put a smile on her face. "Ohayou Kouga-kun."  
  
"I wanted to give you this." He handed her a ring. She at it closely and decided that it was a little strange. It was a shiny white, but did not look of any type of metal or gem she knew of. He took her hand and was about to put it on her finger, but at the last moment she pulled her hand away.  
  
"What is the ring for Kouga?" Kagome said a little skeptical. She knew little of the customs of youkai and wasn't about to be fooled. She knew she had been right when she saw the expression on Kouga's face. He looked as if he had just been found out.  
  
"It means that you accept to being my mate. Every single male has one and they present it to their mate. If she accepts it then that means she accepts him as her mate." He again attempted to put it on her finger, but she pulled her hand away.  
  
"How dare you?! You just tried to trick me into being your mate. For the last time, I don't want to be your mate Kouga!"  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about Kagome. We were meant to be together."  
  
"I believe the lady said no, and you know that she has the final word in such a matter." Kagome turned around to see who was standing up for her and was surprised to see Kana there.  
  
Kouga ignored the other wolf youkai. "But Kagome, you're my woman." Kagome sighed, it sounded like Kouga was pleading now.  
  
"Gomen, Kouga-kun, but I don't love you. I'm sure you'll find someone." Kouga lowered his head and walked away. Kagome felt really sorry for him, but she just didn't feel the same as he did. "Arigatou Kana-sama."  
  
"Just Kana is fine Kagome."  
  
Kagome turned and looked at him. 'Not even Sesshoumaru had told me I could just call him Sesshoumaru.' "So what brings you here, Kana?" Kagome said with a smile.  
  
Kana was slightly surprised by her smile. He knew of few who would smile without reason. "I was escaping some females when I saw you and thought you might need some help." Kana lied.  
  
"Well, thank you. Kouga's nice and all but he comes on way to strong." Kagome walked back to the children and Kana followed. "What's with the whole ring thing anyway?"  
  
"When a royal youkai comes of age to take a mate one of his fangs are taken and fashioned into a ring. That ring is presented to the female he wishes to make his mate." Kana said as if it should have been obvious.  
  
"Gomen for asking stupid questions, but I really don't know much of youkai customs."  
  
"I don't mind." Kana watched as Kagome played with the children. 'This human certainly is interesting. I must say Sesshoumaru does have good taste at least. Taking her will be very interesting.' "It is getting close to the time of the play, we should be going."  
  
"Okay." Kagome turned back to the children. "Why don't you to play inside? I don't want something to happen to you."  
  
"Where are you going, Kagome?" Shippou asked.  
  
"I got invited to a play by Kana."  
  
"What about Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked.  
  
"He didn't ask and he didn't seem to care when Kana offered. I'm sure he's off talking with some other people at the gathering." Kagome answered and gave them both a small kiss on the forehead and went to where Kana was standing.  
  
"This doesn't look good." Shippou said to Rin when the two adults had left.  
  
"Rin doesn't want Kagome-chan to marry someone else. Rin wants Kagome-chan to marry Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin pouted.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this, but so do I." Shippou sat down on the ground and Rin copied him. "Looks like we need another plan." The two sat down and thought what they could possibly do to get the two they wanted together to admit they wanted each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kana led Kagome to an entirely different part of the castle they were staying at. 'I never realized how huge this place is.' When they entered many people turned at looked at her strangely. She caught a small part of someone's conversation and blushed a bit. What she heard was "First, Sesshoumaru-sama and now Kana-sama, this miko must be incredible."  
  
"Don't worry, youkai love to gossip." Kana said. Kagome looked at him for a second before realizing what he was talking about. It only made perfect sense that with his youkai senses that he would be able to hear what everyone was saying.  
  
They came to one of the balcony seat areas and Kagome took a seat next to him. She couldn't understand, but she was feeling slightly guilty being with Kana. It could have been the fact that she knew Sesshoumaru was not particularly fond of Kana. It was the same guilt she had felt when she had gone to help Sesshoumaru and left Inu Yasha. 'Come on Kagome, it's not like he invited you. But if he doesn't care then why does he keep kissing me?' Kagome decided she would just enjoy the play while she was there, but she definitely wanted to ask Sesshoumaru what was going on later.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat across the auditorium, but he was hardly watching the play. His eyes stayed on where Kagome was sitting with Kana. He swore that if Kana made any move to even touch he would kill him agreement or no. He sat there on his own private balcony, by himself. He had gotten rid of the multiple women that had been bothering him and the final count of times he had detached Saiya had gone up to five.  
  
Kagome was enjoying the play immensely. She didn't even realize how quickly time was passing and that by the end of the play she had already missed lunch. "That was such a great play."  
  
Kana smirked at Kagome's enthusiasm. "You act as if you've never seen one before."  
  
"I haven't." Kagome stated. She was definitely surprised that youkai had come up with such wonderful plays. She never knew they could get so cultured although she had seen a bit of it when she had been staying with Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kana continued to spend time with Kagome. He had told Saiya that he would get the girl away from Sesshoumaru so that she could attempt to persuade him to choose her, though Kana knew that he would never pick her.  
  
Sesshoumaru was getting incredibly frustrated. He couldn't believe that Kagome was still with Kana and he was getting thoroughly agitated because everytime he attempted to approach them Saiya would get in his way and when he got rid of her they were gone. 'What type of stupid game are they playing?' Sesshoumaru was no fool and knew that all this was no coincidence.  
  
Sesshoumaru put his hand in his pocket and fingered the ring there. He had thoughts of just going up to Kagome whether Kana was around or not and just present her with his ring. He sighed. 'What's wrong with me? This girl has me acting completely unlike myself. Why couldn't I have fallen in love with one of the other females? I had to fall for the one female who doesn't throw herself at me.'  
  
It was getting late and Sesshoumaru had yet to find Kagome. He went to the dining hall knowing that she had to eat dinner. He sat down and waited for her to come in. He didn't have to wait long. She walked in with the children and unfortunately Kana.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin ran over to the youkai lord. Everyone in the room looked at the small girl and was sure that the youkai lord would push him away. Instead he patted the girl on the head and lifted her into one of the seats at the table. Everyone was shocked, but he paid them no attention instead he looked back at Kagome who was smiling at him and he felt himself melt inside.  
  
"Konban wa Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome greeted the youkai lord.  
  
"Konban wa Kagome. Where have you been?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Kagome wondered for a second why he wanted to know, but didn't press the issue. "Kana and I went to see the play and then he showed me around. This place is so huge." Kana stood behind Kagome smirking at Sesshoumaru knowingly.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled out a seat for Kagome and she took the seat on his right with Shippou next to her and Rin on the other side of Sesshoumaru. Kana sat across from her. When Saiya arrived she sent a look of pure contempt towards the humans on either side of the youkai lord and took a seat next to her brother and across from Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome spoke mostly with Shippou during that meal. She noticed it was almost as if he didn't want her to talk to Kana. Sesshoumaru too had caught onto the little kits attempt to keep Kagome and Kana apart and silently thanked the little kitsune. At the end of the meal Sesshoumaru was going to walk Kagome, back to her room, but again his lack of words stopped him from getting what he wanted.  
  
"Would you allow me the pleasure of walking you back to your room, Kagome?" Kana said and earned a low growl from Sesshoumaru. Kana just ignored the youkai lord, but inwardly laughed at the slip in his usually unemotional façade.  
  
"Ummm...sure I guess its okay." Kagome silently hoped that Sesshoumaru would have been the one to offer.  
  
Sesshoumaru followed behind the pair careful not to be noticed. He was not the best hunter for nothing. Even Kana being a youkai did not know that the lord was following. When they got to Kagome's room Kana decided it was time to make his move.  
  
"I had a very pleasing time in your presence Kagome." Kana stated and lifted his hand to her cheek and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
When Sesshoumaru saw this he immediately turned and left. He knew he should have stopped Kana, but he had felt a pang in his heart that made him leave. 'What if she really doesn't want me?' He realized that it had always been him kissing her and that she had never made a move to kiss him. Also he had been seething earlier when she had called Kana by his name when she was still calling him Sesshoumaru-sama. 'What if she loved Kana? I don't think I can handle that.' That was the real reason he had left. He hoped with all his heart that she would push him away, but he had left because he knew he would not have been able to handle the scene if she hadn't.  
  
When Kagome saw Kana lean in to kiss her she panicked. She pushed Kana away and took a few steps back. "Gomen, Kana, but I-I..." She didn't know what to say.  
  
"It's okay Kagome." He took her hand and kissed it and walked away. 'I'll get her yet.'  
  
Kagome walked into her room and sat on her bed. 'What just happened? Kana tried to kiss me? Why? What about Sesshoumaru?' That thought made her pause. She knew that the real reason she had pushed Kana away was because he wasn't Sesshoumaru. She had never pushed him away and she wished he would act like he wanted more from her than just kisses. She wasn't complaining about the kisses, but she wanted something more, a real relationship. She silently wondered if he was just using her or if he wanted her as more than just someone to keep him warm, but as a wife or mate.  
  
'Your life is so screwed up Kagome.' She said to herself. She lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She knew that she couldn't live without knowing. She resolved that she would have to confront him tomorrow. She just hoped that he would answer her and that it would be with the answer she wanted to hear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slight cliffhanger, but it was a long chapter I had to end somewhere. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Mistress Fluffy: Well since they keep dreaming about eachother so much I am considering a lemon in a future chapter.  
  
Aira^o^: well I guess fanfics are one of the better things to be addicted to.  
  
The Fallen Angel of Death: First off really cool name. Secondly, I hope you like the whole inner jealousy Sesshoumaru's going through. I guess I should change the summary, some other people thought this was a Rin/Sess fic also. It would have to be a really great Rin/Sess fic to get me to read it cause they creep me out a bit since she's like his daughter, too weird.  
  
Me...: No clue, maybe Rin and Shippou will help or maybe the two of them will just get a clue.  
  
Nashi: well since you don't normally like Sess/Kag fics I'm happy you decided to like mine ^_^  
  
Destiny Lobademonia: I know what you mean, Saiya and Kouga two love sick characters that can't get a clue  
  
Pratz: Sorry if you think Sess is OOC, but I have to chalk it up to the whole love makes people do strange things. And Gomen if you don't like Saiya, but I think she's just funny  
  
LovelyLioness57: Nice to know my fics come in handy. Making the world a better place for bored people  
  
Ashleigh: Don't have an update list, but if people send me an e-mail to tell them if I updated, I'll try and send one to them  
  
Victoria Wolf: Thanx, hope you had a great time in Florida.  
  
Sesshoumaru Lover1: Gomen I never responded to you but my computer hasn't been agreeing with MM.org much and I get so few reviews there that I hardly ever check. Gomen.  
  
Yukari: Hope you enjoyed your dress.  
  
Thanks to everyone else that reviewed. I love hearing from you guys. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think or give me suggestions for what you think I should do.  
  
~*Shichan 


	8. Asking

AN: Got so many reviews it just inspired me to write the next chapter so quickly ^_^  
  
Shichan: Drowning in all the sap. *grabs onto something fluffy and stands on what looks like a cloud* Where'd all this fluff come from?  
  
Miroku: I think you went overboard with the WAFF in this fic.  
  
Shichan: Maybe, atleast it can't get any worse.  
  
Miroku: Really? I thought you were going to write a lemon for the next chapter.  
  
Shichan: Oh yeah...  
  
Miroku: But you get complaints that your lemons are too short.  
  
Shichan: Then I'll make the next one longer. Anyway can't blame me. Can't write what I don't know.  
  
Miroku: Would you like to know? *hand strays to Shichan's backside*  
  
Shichan: SUKEBE! *slaps Miroku*  
  
Shippou: What just happened?  
  
Shichan: Don't ask. Okay hope you enjoy the new chapter and please remember to review. *Shichan and Shippou poke the unconscious Miroku with pointy sticks.*  
  
CH: 8 Asking  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled the girl next to him closer and nuzzled into his face against her neck taking in her sweet scent. It made him a little light headed and addicted to her even more. He ran his hand through her raven locks and nipped lightly at her shoulder. "Aishiteru Kagome."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru sat up slowly in his bed. Unlike the other nights when he would be angry and frustrated to find himself alone in bed, he was only filled with a sense of desperation and hope that Kagome was waking up alone as well. He went to bathe before going to the dining hall.  
  
While sitting in the steaming water he could only think of one thing, how stupid he had been to not have made his feeling known to Kagome. He thought of all the chances he had let slip through his fingers and of all the times when he should have said something, but had opted to save his reputation instead. 'Right now I would give up my reputation if it meant that I could hold her against me and not worry of whether or not she wished to be there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome awoke to the new day with the remembrance of her resolution to confront Sesshoumaru. 'But how am I going to get him alone?' All the other times he had always went to her and now she had to find a way to get him away from all his admirers, especially Saiya.  
  
After a bath Kagome put on a white kimono with colorful cranes embroidered in it. She wished her mother had packed her more than one dress, but it was alright. 'I have to do this. I have to know how he really feels.' With a nod to her reflection she stepped out the door and almost tripped over Shippou.  
  
"What are you doing here Shippou?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you something before we went to breakfast." Kagome stooped down to be eye level to the little kitsune and waited for his question. "Do you like Kana?"  
  
"He seems nice." Kagome answered. 'But a little fast.' Kagome added in her mind, but then she remembered how Sesshoumaru had kissed her during her second night staying with him and blushed.  
  
"I didn't mean like that. I meant would you consider marrying him?" Shippou clarified.  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea?" Kagome asked, a little surprised by Shippou's sudden question.  
  
"I-I don't want you to marry him." Shippou stated. His eyes seemed to be pleading with her.  
  
Kagome gave him a small smile. "Don't worry Shippou. He hasn't offered and I don't really think I'd accept if he did."  
  
"Good." Shippou smiled and grabbed Kagome's hand and they walked to the dining hall. "What about Sesshoumaru, do you want to marry him?"  
  
Kagome smiled down at Shippou. She knew that he and Rin wanted her to get together with Sesshoumaru. "Let's just say, I wouldn't be totally against the idea."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rin sat next to Sesshoumaru waiting for Kagome to come. She pouted when she saw Saiya come in and sit across from Sesshoumaru since he again sat at the end of the table. But then Rin smiled as she saw Kagome and Shippou walk in.  
  
"Kagome-chan!"  
  
"Hello Rin." Kagome hugged the little girl after she had jumped out of her chair and hugged Kagome's leg. Rin then tugged out the chair she was sitting in and both she and Shippou practically pushed Kagome into it. Kagome just giggled at the attempts of the two children.  
  
"Ohayou Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome smiled at the youkai lord.  
  
"Ohayou Kagome." Sesshoumaru was relieved to see Kagome walk in with the kitsune as her only company, but slightly winced when he heard her call him Sesshoumaru-sama. 'You never did tell her it was alright to call you anything else, and she's showing you respect.'  
  
'Come one Kagome, you can do this. Now how are you going to get him alone?' Kagome sat in silence thinking while waiting for the meal to be served. "Ne, What are you doing today Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked. She ignored the glare she received from Saiya.  
  
"I have nothing planned." Sesshoumaru answered. He silently hoped the she would ask him somewhere, but before she could talk Saiya did.  
  
"Well if you having nothing to do Sesshoumaru I would love to keep you company today." Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned.  
  
"Ohayou Kagome." Kagome looked up to see Kana seat himself across from her. "I had a nice time with you yesterday, I was wondering if you would like to keep me company today." Kana had overheard what had happened and was adamant to keep Kagome away from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Umm...actually I was thinking of spending time with the children." Kagome finally answered when she noticed that Sesshoumaru wasn't going to say anything. In truth he was trying his hardest not to say anything because he wanted her to be happy and was still not sure what her feeling were towards Kana and himself. He was slightly surprised when he heard her refuse Kana's offer.  
  
Breakfast went quickly with the children telling Kagome all the things they wanted to do today. She would nod and make small comments of how certain things sounded like fun. After the meal he was led from the room by Shippou before Kana could talk to her. Rin stayed with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Is Sesshoumaru-sama going to come play too?" Rin asked with a hopeful look.  
  
"I'm sorry little child, but Sesshoumaru has grown up things to do that don't include a human girl like you." Saiya said as she latched onto Sesshoumaru's arm.  
  
Rin just nodded sadly and ran after Kagome and Shippou.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Sesshoumaru said in a very deadly tone.  
  
"Look Sesshoumaru. We've been here for a while already and you have yet to present me with my ring. I want it before I start to think that you don't love me." Saiya whined. Neither had noticed that Kana had left and was now in pursuit of Kagome.  
  
"It is my ring to give who I wish and I do not have any intentions of giving it to you." Sesshoumaru stated and began to walk away after getting his arm back.  
  
Saiya ran in front of him. "I'm not letting you leave without me." Sesshoumaru pushed her out of the way and walked pass her.  
  
Sesshoumaru finally made his way to where Kagome was, but paused when he saw what was going on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome had made it to the library since the children had said they wanted to draw and she remembered there were inks and paper in there. However, when she sat down she heard the door open and Kana walk in. "Hello Kana, what brings you here?"  
  
"I wished to be in wonderful company." Kana stated and saw the blush rise in Kagome's cheeks. 'Now to go in for the kill.' He sat next to her a little closer than Kagome would have liked.  
  
After a few minutes of watching Rin and Shippou drawing while sitting on the ground Kana turned to Kagome saying her name to get her attention. When she turned to him he was ready to ask his question. "I know we haven't known each other very long Kagome, but I was wondering if you would honor me by accepting to be my mate." He presented her with his ring. Kana smirked inside because he knew who was watching at the door.  
  
Sesshoumaru had just opened the door when he had heard that and paused. He saw he shock on Kagome's face and heard her begin to stutter, but he didn't stay to hear her answer. No female would turn down Kana. He was about as sought after as Sesshoumaru himself.  
  
Kagome was in shock. 'He's-he's asking me to be his mate.' Then Kagome got a flash of how Sesshoumaru would always look at her before he kissed her and she knew she couldn't accept Kana's offer. "I-I...um...I don't think I can accept your ring Kana. Gomen, but I don't love you." Kagome got up and ran from the library in search of Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kana was left sitting in wonder. He had never been rejected before and this human had done it twice. He was confused and slightly sad though he didn't know why.  
  
Shippou sighed and let out the breath had been holding. He knew how Kagome caved under pressure and was incredibly happy that she didn't this time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome ran out and caught sight of Sesshoumaru. She ran after him, but got blocked by Saiya. "Oh Kagome, I heard that we're going to be sisters." Saiya said in a fake cheery voice.  
  
Kagome wasn't fooled and tried to pass her, but she wouldn't give up. Kagome was getting aggravated, but then saw Ryuujo coming over. Ryuujo gave Kagome a little smile and "accidentally" bumped into Saiya and spilt her glass of wine of her kimono.  
  
Saiya screamed and ran to her room. "Arigatou, Ryuujo-san."  
  
"Think nothing of it. I didn't like her much any way." Before Kagome left Ryuujo gave her one piece of advice. "Trust me Kagome-chan, he wants you. Sesshoumaru-sama is just a little unsure of himself. I can sense these things." Ryuujo gave Kagome a wink and then walked back to her mate.  
  
"You do know that Saiya is going to want to kill you right." Ryuujo's mate said as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Hai I know. But think of it this way. She won't dare do anything while I'm friends with the Lady of the Western Lands."  
  
"How can you be so sure that they will get together?"  
  
"You doubt me?" Ryuujo said in mock hurt. "They would be good for each other. Sesshoumaru hurts inside though he doesn't show it and Kagome is really nice and I'm sure she can heal him."  
  
"Really and here I thought you just wanted to be meddlesome and anger Saiya."  
  
"That's just a bonus." Ryuujo laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Where did he go?' Kagome wondered. She sighed. She had lost sight of Sesshoumaru and being human couldn't find his scent. 'Just great.' Kagome thought and went out to the garden. She sat on the grass and just pulled at the grass.  
  
"Should you not be inside with your mate?" Kagome froze when she heard a familiar voice behind her.  
  
"I was looking for you." Kagome said not even dignifying his accusation with an answer and without turning around.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat next to her. "Why? You have a mate now, you should be with him." No matter how much Sesshoumaru was hurting inside he would not keep Kagome from being happy if she truly did not want him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome questioned. She still didn't look at him. It wasn't because she was ashamed, it was because now that she was with him she was trying to build up her courage to ask him all the questions that had been running through her mind.  
  
"Kana asked you to be his mate did he not." Sesshoumaru stated in his usual calm tone.  
  
"Hai, but I turned him down." That definitely got his attention.  
  
"Why?" He turned to look at her, but she still hid her face. He stood looking at her for a moment, but she didn't answer. He brought his hand to her chin and turned her face till she was looking at him. "Why, Kagome?"  
  
"Because I'm in love with someone else." Kagome stated. "But I don't know if he feels the same way." She added.  
  
"He would be a fool for not feeling the same way." Sesshoumaru stated with a conviction in his voice that made Kagome smile.  
  
"Yeah, well he hasn't shown that he cares much." Kagome said still smiling.  
  
"Perhaps he just doesn't know how to show it." As they spoke they were both getting lost in each other's eyes and unknowingly getting closer each second.  
  
"I just wish he'd tell me."  
  
"Maybe he'd have an easier time showing you." Sesshoumaru closed the small distance between them and captured Kagome's lips with his. This was nothing like the intense first kiss they shared or the innocent ones after. This kiss was as if they were both showing all of their emotions love and fear to each other.  
  
Sesshoumaru caressed Kagome's lower lip gently with one of his fangs. She let out a small moan and parted her lips when she felt Sesshoumaru's tongue asking for entrance. He ran his tongue over every part of her mouth leaving no section untouched or untasted. Sesshoumaru couldn't enough of how she tasted and how her scent seemed to intensify and drift around him over riding all of his senses.  
  
Kagome's shy responses as she finally brought her tongue to tentatively run across his were driving Sesshoumaru crazy. He could feel his need for her growing and all the dreams that he had been having came back to his mind. He knew he had to pull away before he gave in and took her right there in the garden.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled back ad smiled at the dazed look Kagome had. It was nice to know he had the same effect on her that she had on him. He pulled his hand out of her raven locks which it had somehow gotten tangled in and again fingered the small ring in his pocket. 'No better time than now.' He thought and brought the ring out.  
  
"Kagome?" Kagome came out of her daze and looked at him. She could tell that he was nervous about something though she doubted anyone else would have been able to tell, but his eyes gave him away. Sesshoumaru tried to think of what to say exactly. He didn't want to come off sounding like Kana had, but he couldn't think of anything better. He took her hand and placed the small ring in it, hoping that she wouldn't need an explanation.  
  
Kagome looked down at her hand when she felt him place something in it. What she saw made her almost pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She looked the small ring over. It was a beautiful shining white almost like it was made out of a pearl. She couldn't stop the small tear that ran down her cheek.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled her close thinking he had done something wrong when he saw her begin to cry. "Gomen, Kagome." He was about to say something more, but she shook her head.  
  
"I'm crying because I'm happy." Kagome said after hearing the worry in his voice.  
  
"So does that mean you'll be my mate?" Sesshoumaru asked, hoping he didn't sound as pathetically hopeful as he thought he did.  
  
"Hai." Kagome said and Sesshoumaru slipped the ring on her finger. Once it was on Sesshoumaru didn't have a chance as Kagome practically pounced on him raining small kisses on his face. Kagome noticed what she was doing and blushed. "Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Sesshoumaru just gave a small laugh. "I think you can just call be Sesshoumaru now, Kagome." He pulled her back down to him and kissed her again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So now they're together, but will Kana and Saiya just give up? What about the jewel and Naraku? Okay I think there's going to be a lemon next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review.  
  
Sorry too tired to write responses to my reviews, but I got so many and I was so happy ^_^ I'll try and get to them next time. You guys are so great.  
  
~*Shichan 


	9. Sweet Moments

AN: Hey! I got so many reviews I was so happy. ^_^ Hope you all enjoy the new chapter and I'm only going to say this once. This chapter contains a lemon, very citrusy so if you don't like that or are underage don't read. But I know I can't stop you so I'll just say I'm not responsible and all flames will be read shared with friends laughed at and then deleted.  
  
Oh yeah, before I forget go check out my new story Love, Revenge, and War. No couples decided yet, but chapter two is almost done, but I want a few more reviews first.  
  
CH: 9 Sweet Moments  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat in the garden for a long time merely basking in each other's presence. They talked a bit and Kagome told Sesshoumaru all about the well and her time. He was skeptical at first, but was sure that she would not lie to him.  
  
"Do you think we could go to my house after this gathering? I want to introduce you to my mom."  
  
"If that is what my mate wishes." Sesshoumaru answered and nuzzled her neck.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned when they heard some noise behind them. There they saw Rin and Shippou running to them.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou jumped into her arms. "I was worried when you didn't come back. I thought maybe Kana did something when you rejected him."  
  
"Don't worry Shippou, I'm fine." She brushed the small kitsune's hair with her fingers. "Actually better than fine." She said and leaned back against Sesshoumaru.  
  
Rin noticed this and ran over to Sesshoumaru and tugged on his sleeve. "Does this mean Kagome-chan is going to be Rin's new mommy?"  
  
"Hai Rin." The youkai lord answered.  
  
Rin jumped into Kagome's arms with Shippou. "Can Rin call Kagome-chan mommy?"  
  
"Hai Rin, I'd like that." Kagome smiled and felt Sesshoumaru's arm around her waste tighten. To any onlooker they looked like a very happy family.  
  
When they went to lunch again all eyes turned to them. It did not take long for people to notice the ring that was on Kagome's finger and many whispers were passed back and forth.  
  
"What are they saying?" Kagome whispered to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"They are just jealous of my luck." Sesshoumaru responded, but Kagome gave him the look that told him she didn't believe what he was saying. "They are curious as to what makes you special to me." Kagome seemed to accept that as a better answer.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled out a seat for Kagome and then sat next to her. Shippou took a seat next to Kagome while Rin sat on the other side of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I can't believe you!" Everyone turned to look at where the voice had come from. Saiya was there advancing on Sesshoumaru. "How could you take a human as a mate over me?!" Saiya looked haughtily at Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "Look, she may have your ring, but technically you're not really mates yet. Just take the ring back and give it to me and all will be forgotten."  
  
Sesshoumaru merely ignored the girl's screeching as well as he could till a plan came to mind. He pulled up Kagome's hand that wore the ring knowing that Saiya was watching and placed a kiss on it making Kagome blush.  
  
Saiya went red in the face with anger. She turned on her heel and stomped out of the room. 'They'll pay.'  
  
Kana did not show up throughout the meal and that only added to the gossip of the demons and humans in the dining hall. By the end of the night all were wondering how a mere human was capable of such feats that she had been said to have done and how she could win the heart of one of the coldest youkai there was. They also wondered on what had happened to Kana for they all knew that he had been with her the day before and how he and Saiya had been boasting that he would be able to win Sesshoumaru's beloved miko.  
  
"I don't think I like being the center of attention throughout an entire meal." Kagome said and she and Sesshoumaru left the dining hall. Shippou and Rin had left earlier being bored and having finished eating. They also wanted to go out and celebrate their victory of getting Sesshoumaru and Kagome together.  
  
"You will most likely be one of the popular topics throughout the rest of this month." Sesshoumaru stated. Kagome looked up at him a little worried. She didn't like the fact that people were talking about her behind her back and saying who knows what. "If you like I can have a servant serve us dinner else where so that we will not have to deal with them."  
  
"I'd like that." Kagome said and leaned against Sesshoumaru as they walked to the garden. There they met the children who apparently were playing a game a hide and go seek, which Shippou was winning because of his kitsune tricks.  
  
Kagome joined them in a game of tag which was quite tiring while wearing a heavy kimono. She had tried to get Sesshoumaru to join in, but he seemed content to just watch them run around. 'She will make a wonderful mother to our pups.' Sesshoumaru thought as he watched Kagome laugh and run after Shippou while Rin ran in the other direction to get away.  
  
One of the things that Saiya had said was on Sesshoumaru's mind though. Technically he and Kagome were not truly mates yet. In order for that to happen he would have to mark her physically as well. He knew that he would be more than will to do such. Thanks to his dreams he had been more than ready for a while already. But he wondered if Kagome was ready for such a thing. She seemed too innocent to have experience in such things.  
  
The more he thought the more new fears arose. He himself had never indulged in the needs of the flesh before, so he would be just as inexperienced as she was. He wondered if he would be able to please her. He tried to convince himself that it was stupid thing to think about, but it was in the back of his mind as he in Kagome's curves as she ran around with the children.  
  
After all the dreams he had as of late, he was also not sure if he would be able to contain himself. He would have to think of a way to make he want him as badly as he wanted her. Although inexperienced, Sesshoumaru did know a few things, on of which being that he knew that females had this need for the mood to be right when they were not in heat. When a female was in heat they became rather lustful, but when they weren't he had heard many lords speak of how difficult it could be to get their mates willing.  
  
Sesshoumaru just needed to think of someway to set the mood. Unfortunately he had no clue what that would entail. He assumed that Kagome would enjoy a very romantic and private atmosphere. From what she had said while they had been talking earlier she had seemed the type.  
  
Kagome walked up to him breathing slightly hard. He pulled her close and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. He then moved to nuzzle against her neck and kissed the spot where her neck met her shoulder. He inhaled her scent and smiled when he heard her heart beat speed up and it was not due to her running. "I have a few things to attend to." He said and gave her another small kiss and walked back inside.  
  
'I wonder what he's up to.' Kagome thought, but the thought didn't stay long as Rin and Shippou insisted she come back to play with them some more.  
  
When Sesshoumaru reappeared Kagome was lying on the ground with the children watching the clouds. She turned and saw him a couple feet away staring at her. She could feel her cheeks turning a bit red and wondered if she would ever get use to the attention she seemed to be getting a lot of lately.  
  
"I think I tired them out." Kagome said referring to the two children on either side of her that looked as if they would fall asleep at any moment. Kagome sat up with the both of them in her arms and walked over to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Perhaps we should put them to bed." Kagome nodded and they walked inside. They put both of the children in Rin's room and they cuddled together falling asleep. Kagome gave a tired smile and yawned. Sesshoumaru hoped that the children had not tired Kagome out as well.  
  
Unfortunately a servant came in and interrupted the quiet moment. "Gomen Sesshoumaru-sama, but Takeji-sama wishes to speak with you." She looked from Sesshoumaru to Kagome and added, "Alone."  
  
Sesshoumaru decided that it would be okay since it was barely evening and he would still have a lot of time to spend with his Kagome. He had the rest of his life he reminded himself. He told Kagome to meet him in his room and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before parting.  
  
Kagome decided to just go and wait in Sesshoumaru's room and avoid running into someone she did not wish to speak with. Unfortunately she wasn't so lucky. Just as she exited Rin's room she saw Kouga walking down the hall in her direction.  
  
Upon seeing her, Kouga ran over to Kagome and grabbed her shoulders. "Tell me all these stupid rumors aren't true. There's no way you could choose that stupid inu over me."  
  
"Gomen Kouga-kun, but I told you before that I don't love you. I love Sesshoumaru." Kagome showed him the ring on her finger as further proof that what he had heard was true.  
  
"But we are meant to be together Kagome. You haven't really mated with him yet so that means that you can still just return the ring."  
  
"Look, Kouga I have tried to be nice about this, but you are going too far. I love Sesshoumaru and I am not returning the ring!" Kagome was getting incredibly aggravated by clingy wolf youkai lately. She turned around and walked away not caring where she was going, she just wanted to get away from Kouga.  
  
'Great Kagome, I think you're loss now.' Kagome looked back and forth down the hallway hoping to see something familiar.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Kagome turned as relieved to see Ryuujo.  
  
"Hey Ryuujo-chan. I'm so glad it was you. I don't think I could take another person trying to get me to give up my ring."  
  
"Yeah well if you ask me you should hold onto that ring for dear life." Ryuujo stated. "And actually I was looking for you to congratulate you. I didn't get a real chance what with Saiya's outburst at lunch."  
  
"Yeah. About that though, what do they mean by not really mated?" Kagome asked.  
  
Ryuujo gave a small laugh and Kagome's naivety. "Having the ring means that you accept him and he accepts you, but you are not really his mate until you mate physically." Ryuujo laughed harder at the blush that seemed to cover Kagome's cheeks when she had said that.  
  
"Don't worry. You love him right?" Kagome gave a nod. "Then what's the problem, it's only natural. You humans and your modesty."  
  
"But, I mean, what if he doesn't, well..." Kagome was at a complete loss for words.  
  
"Look Kagome, I've never seen Sesshoumaru act around anyone the way he acts around you. You have nothing to worry about." Ryuujo stated putting most of Kagome's fears to rest for the moment. "By the way what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was getting away from Kouga and got kind of lost." Kagome admitted. "Do you know the way back to Sesshoumaru's room he asked me to wait for him there."  
  
"Yeah sure." Ryuujo led Kagome to Sesshoumaru's room. They spent the short walk talking and the two really got along. Kagome knew that they would be great friends. When they arrived they bid each other farewell and Kagome walked into Sesshoumaru's room.  
  
Kagome held back a gasp at the look of his room. Obviously being a lord got you a much better room than just being a normal guest. She took a seat on the bed, but soon decided to take a short nap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You wished to see me?" Sesshoumaru said to Takeji.  
  
"Aa Sesshoumaru. Have a seat." Sesshoumaru sat in a chair across from Takeji. Seeing the impatient look Sesshoumaru was giving, Takeji decided to just start. "Look Sesshoumaru, I want you to know that I am very disappointed in your choice in a mate."  
  
"You have no say in my choice of a mate and if that is all you wish to speak about then I will be on my way."  
  
"That is not all I wished to say. I had hoped that you would choose Saiya, but of course you had to turn out like your father and choose a filthy human." That got Sesshoumaru furious.  
  
"I am nothing like my father!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I had hoped that we could make an alliance by your choosing Saiya, but it seems that is not to be. So just for your information, you do not have North's support if you should get into any trouble."  
  
"I am fully capable of taking care of my own lands. And I will not be manipulated into an alliance with someone such as you." Sesshoumaru left the room and calmed himself. He knew it would not be good to allow others to see him angered.  
  
As he was walking back to his room he was confronted by another whom he had hoped not to have to see again. "Look before you say anything, I'm trying to make peace." Kouga said.  
  
Sesshoumaru made no response, but stood giving the wolf youkai his attention. "Look I love Kagome, but she told me she loves you. I don't know how in the world she could love someone as cold as you, but that's not my business. I just wanted to say that you had better take care of her, and if you ever make her cry or anything like that I swear I'll kill you."  
  
Kouga's threats did not worry Sesshoumaru and he merely nodded and continued to his room. He turned down his hallway and saw a servant outside of his room with a tray of food. "I'll take that." Sesshoumaru stated and the timid servant handed over the tray and scurried down the hall.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked into his room and saw Kagome asleep on his bed. He gave a small smile at her petite form on his large bed. He placed that tray on a table next to the bed and sat next to Kagome's sleeping form.  
  
Kagome stirred feeling the shift in the bed and slowly opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru's golden ones gazing down at her. "Hello." Kagome said in a sleepy voice.  
  
"I thought you might want something to eat." Sesshoumaru pulled the tray onto his lap and Kagome sat up.  
  
Kagome was going to grab something to eat, but Sesshoumaru stopped her. Instead he used the hashi to pick up some noodles and held them up o her mouth. She opened her mouth and blushed at the thought of being fed by Sesshoumaru. 'Who would have ever thought that there would be a side like this to him?'  
  
What really got Kagome flustered was when she got some sauce on the side of her mouth and before she could wipe her face Sesshoumaru leaned in and licked it off. After this the food was completely forgotten as Sesshoumaru then moved his mouth a bit and swiped his tongue sensually across her lips and then kissed her passionately. He placed the tray back on the table without pulling his lips away from hers.  
  
Once there were no obstacles in his way he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Finally Kagome had to pull back in need of air. Sesshoumaru moved his kisses down her jaw line to her neck. Kagome froze when she felt him nip at her neck.  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted his head so his eyes met hers. Kagome could see the love he held for her and knew that she wanted the same thing he seemed to want. But she had a few worries. One being what would happen if she got pregnant. She knew that he did not like hanyous or was it that he just didn't like Inu Yasha.  
  
"What if I get pregnant?" Kagome asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"You do not want to have my pups?" Sesshoumaru asked beginning to get worried.  
  
"It's not that. I don't want to have a hanyou and have you hate him." Kagome clarified.  
  
"There is a way to make sure that they are full youkai. Even if there wasn't I would love and care for anything that came out of our union. I'd love them almost as much as I love their mother." Sesshoumaru said and leaned in to kiss Kagome once again. Kagome's fears drifted away in the wake of this kiss. "If you want me to stop I will." Sesshoumaru said into the kiss. Kagome just wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. After a long tongue battle Sesshoumaru's mouth left Kagome's to nip and lick at her neck.  
  
Kagome's hands tangled in Sesshoumaru's hair. She bent her head back giving him more access to her neck and moaned when she felt his hand cup her left breast. Sesshoumaru massaged her breast and then went to the task of removing her clothing. He untied her kimono and slowly slipped it off her shoulders. He saw a cloth still covering her chest and deftly used his claws to get rid of it.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled away from her to gaze at her body. Kagome began to get a bit self conscious under the youkai lord's heavy gaze. Sesshoumaru's eyes shone with admiration as he looked over Kagome's body. She brought her arms up to cover her chest, but he wasn't about to let her.  
  
He gently pushed her back against the bed and brought his hand to move her arms. "Don't hide yourself from me." Sesshoumaru kissed her earlobe. "You're beautiful." He leaned up to look at her some more.  
  
Kagome was getting tired of being the only one practically naked. She brought her hands up to undo the ties on Sesshoumaru's top. Once they were undone she ran her hands from his stomach to his shoulders and pushed the cloth off. She looked him over taking in his toned abs and broad chest. Her eyes soon came to rest of where his left arm no longer was.  
  
Sesshoumaru saw where her gaze had traveled and was suddenly very afraid that she would be turned off by his appearance. He mentally cursed Inu Yasha again for taking his arm. Kagome noticed his apprehension and sat up a bit. She laid a gentle kiss on his left shoulder to reassure him.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt his heart swell and he brought his hand to Kagome's chin tilting her head up and lowering his lips to hers. He ran his tongue over her lips and she opened her mouth without hesitation. He leaned against her pushing her back onto the bed. They both moaned at the first touch of skin on skin.  
  
He tried to balance himself so he didn't put all his weight on her. Sesshoumaru brought his hand to her breast and began to knead the soft mounds. Kagome moaned and arched her back.  
  
Sesshoumaru's mouth left hers and traveled down her neck nipping and licking his way down. "Mmm...Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru smirked against Kagome's skin at hearing her moans.  
  
Kagome's hands traveled down Sesshoumaru's back tracing his muscles with her gentle touch. She gasped when she felt his mouth latch onto one of her nipples. He flicked his tongue across her taunt peak and blew on it gently. He ran his tongue to her other breast and his hand traveled down her body. He soon came to her underwear and easily ripped off the meddlesome piece of cloth.  
  
Kagome tensed a bit when she felt her panties rip, but calmed when she felt him begin to stroke her. She brought her hands to his stomach and traced the edge of his pants. Sesshoumaru shuddered at her touch. Encouraged by this Kagome cupped him through his pants.  
  
Sesshoumaru moaned and rubbed his arousal against Kagome's hand. He pushed one claw into her making sure not to hurt her and began to stroke Kagome from the inside. "Sesshoumaru...onegai." Kagome moaned when she felt him push a second claw into her.  
  
"Iie, I want to take this slow." Sesshoumaru said against her heated flesh and began to kiss and lick a trail down to her heat. He licked and sucked on her clit as her his claws continued to move inside of her. Kagome's hand clenched at Sesshoumaru's shoulders and she bit her lip in an effort to keep herself from screaming.  
  
He pulled his claws out of her and licked them clean. Kagome felt her self get even more aroused when she saw him do this. 'She tastes so good. Better than any dream.' Sesshoumaru brought his mouth back to her heat and probe her with his tongue.  
  
"Oh Kami!" Kagome practically yelled. She couldn't hold back any longer and came. Sesshoumaru lapped up her juices greedily. He then kissed his way back up to her waiting mouth.  
  
All of his teasing had been hard on him as well and Sesshoumaru quickly divested himself of his pants and moved back on top of Kagome. Kagome brought her hand to circle Sesshoumaru's length and he moaned at her touch. Kagome took advantage of this and rolled over so that she was on top. She kissed her way down his chest to his impressive arousal.  
  
She tentatively licked the tip of his arousal and tasted the liquid that had gathered there. She brought her mouth down and took in as much of his as she could. "Ka...gome." Sesshoumaru moaned and brought his hand to grip her hair. He began to lift his hips and pump into her sweet mouth.  
  
He pulled her up when he knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. With a passionate kiss he flipped them and regained being on top. He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in slowly. He came to her maidenhood and hesitated for a second. "Gomen this will hurt." He whispered and then pushed himself in fully. His mouth covered hers suppressing her cries. He placed apologetic kisses on her face and neck as he waited for her to get used to him being inside her.  
  
Kagome moved her hips experimentally against his and moaned at the new feeling. Taking that as a sign she was ready Sesshoumaru pulled out of her. Kagome whimpered at the loss, but then moaned when she felt him push back in slowly.  
  
Sesshoumaru's thrusts were slow at first as he tried to hold back his instincts to rut quickly. Kagome moved her hips to meet his and made a small noise in the back of her throat as it caused him to move even deeper into her. Sesshoumaru heard Kagome's moans and made out the words "faster" and "harder." He complied and soon his thrusts became fast and erratic. Kagome couldn't keep up with the youkai's speed.  
  
Kagome could feel a fire building in her lower stomach greater than the first time. She threw back her head and cried Sesshoumaru's name, her eyes closed lost in pleasure. Sesshoumaru felt her muscles tighten around him and with one last thrust he spilt his seed into her. At the same time he bit her shoulder.  
  
When Sesshoumaru's high faded, he pulled out of Kagome and began to lick up the blood on her shoulder. Kagome pulled his lips to hers. When he pulled back he clenched his hand into a fist causing his hand to bleed. Kagome watched it and got worried when he did this. "Drink it. It'll make it so your life will be bound to mine and you'll live as long as I will." Sesshoumaru explained.  
  
Kagome brought her lips to his palm and liked off the copper tasting liquid. It seemed to burn a bit as she drank it down. Sesshoumaru then ran his hand through her raven locks and kissed one last time before lying next to her and pulling her close. She laid her head on his chest and fell into a deep sleep after whispering, "I love you."  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled and nuzzled the top of her head. "Ai shiteru Kagome, my mate." He wrapped his arm around her waist and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay that was he longest lemon I think I've ever written so I hope you're all happy. Please review and don't forget to check out my other stories.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Elexies: Kana has more of a jealous love for Kagome, so he won't honorable give up.  
  
SilverWing: Yeah I like Ryuujo too, I think I'll pout her in another one of my stories.  
  
Michkaru: Umm...wow. I didn't know it was so moving. Thanks.  
  
Arashi Senjo: Remind me not to get on your bad side. ^_^  
  
Mistress Fluffy: Okay to put to rest once and for all yep I'm a girl.  
  
Lunabelle: don't worry your secrets safe with me, I won't tell inu a thing.  
  
Usakou: don't worry I won't tell your parents just don't get me in trouble.  
  
Bored out of my mind: Hope I got to you in time and you're still alive.  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. I luv you guys. ^_^  
  
Sorry if you find errors, but I don't have a beta reader. If anyone wants the job e-mail me.  
  
~*Shichan 


	10. Surprises

AN: New Chapter YAY!!! Don't forget to review and hope u all enjoy.  
  
CH: 10 Surprises  
  
Kagome stirred and cuddled further into the warmth that she felt. She made a small noise of contentment and heard a light chuckle in response. She slowly opened her eyes and a light blush came to her cheeks when she saw intense golden eyes staring back at her and noticed the position she was in. She was on Sesshoumaru's chest and her legs tangled with his. One of her arms was trapped between them and the other was on his naked chest. His right arm was wrapped around her waist and his hand on her bare behind.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled down at her and brushed her bangs back. It took Kagome a minute to realize what just happened and then she bolted up. "How?" Kagome referred to his now present left arm.  
  
"I don't really know. I woke and it was there." Sesshoumaru pulled her back down to him. "I think it was your miko powers." He said and silenced her with a kiss before she could ask anymore questions.  
  
"You really think I did that?" Kagome ran her finger lightly down his arm from his shoulder to the stripes on his wrist. When she reached his wrist he laced his fingers with hers.  
  
He rolled over so that he was on top of her. His hand let go of hers and ran through her hair with a look of awe on his face. He had been shocked to see his arm had reappeared and could only think that he had Kagome to thank for it. Now he had everything he wanted. The Tetsusaiga completely off his mind.  
  
He was still feeling a bit awkward using the arm. It was strange. He ran his hand down her neck and to her right breast. Kagome gave a small moan when he cupped her and began to knead her soft flesh. "Sesshoumaru..." He nuzzled her neck and began to kiss the bite mark there. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Thanking you for returning my arm." Sesshoumaru said and nipped at her collarbone.  
  
Kagome stopped his hand. "Don't we have to go to breakfast?"  
  
"It can wait." Sesshoumaru said against her neck and resumed his seduction. He kissed her lips and ran his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance. Just as the kiss began to get heated and her arms wrapped around his neck there was a knock on the door.  
  
They both groaned and Sesshoumaru rolled off his mate. He wrapped a robe around himself and went to the door already knowing who was there and that he couldn't yell at them to leave. When he opened the door Shippou and Rin came running in.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou jumped onto the bed next to her. Kagome had already pulled the blanket up and had wrapped herself in it.  
  
"Ohayou Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said and hugged the youkai lord's leg before jumping onto the bed as well. She would never do that normally, but she figured if Shippou could she could also.  
  
"Ohayou Kagome-mama!" Rin hugged Kagome.  
  
"Ohayou Shippou. Rin. What are you two doing here so early?" She hugged the two of them and put them in her lap.  
  
"We wanted to go eat." Shippou answered. He was trying to hold back all the happiness he felt that Kagome and Sesshoumaru were now together. He could tell they were really mates now since his smell was all over her although he didn't know what happened in order for that to have occurred.  
  
"Okay well I'll get ready and then come get you guys so we can go eat." Kagome said and the two children smiled and ran out. "Looks like you don't get your fun this morning." Kagome said to Sesshoumaru after Rin and Shippou left.  
  
She moved to get up and felt the slight ache in her neck. "Did you have to bite me?" Kagome walked over to the mirror and saw the bite mark.  
  
"It is a life bond mark." Sesshoumaru said and decided he should explain when he saw the blank expression on Kagome's face. "It makes it so your life is bound to mine. You will live as long as I do."  
  
"That's why I had to drink your blood too?"  
  
"Hai." Sesshoumaru came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Do all youkai who take humans as mates do this?" Kagome asked leaning back into Sesshoumaru's warm embrace.  
  
"No, it's actually quite rare." Sesshoumaru said and began to kiss Kagome's neck hoping that she wouldn't ask the obvious next question. He wasn't so lucky.  
  
"So then why did you do it?" Kagome turned in his arms so they were facing each other. Sesshoumaru ducked down to kiss her but Kagome stopped him. "Why?"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. "Because I can't imagine my life without you." He answered and then kissed her deeply.  
  
When the kiss ended Kagome was out of breath and her heart felt fuller than it ever had been before. Sesshoumaru pulled the blanket off her and they pooled at her feet. "Can't...Rin and Shippou...breakfast..." Was all Kagome could get out in between moans as Sesshoumaru hands hand found there way to her breasts and he was licking her neck.  
  
He pulled back from her reluctantly. "We will continue this tonight." He said and walked over to his dresser.  
  
"What am I supposed to wear? I can't get back to my room without getting noticed." Kagome said.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked and pulled something out of his dresser. He brought it over and handed it to her. "What's this?" She unfolded the silky material and saw it was a kimono. "Is this for me?" Kagome looked at it in awe. It was a beautiful shade of dark blue. On the back there was a giant white dog embroidered on it. Kagome held back a giggle at the though of it being Sesshoumaru's way of marking her as his.  
  
"Hai, I had it made for you."  
  
"It's beautiful. But I wonder what you would have done with it if I hadn't chosen to be with you."  
  
"I'm glad we'll never have to find out." Sesshoumaru gave her a small kiss. "Get dressed no doubt the children will be back any minute if we are not ready."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At breakfast both Kana and Saiya were not present and Sesshoumaru was getting suspicious. It would have been the honorable thing to leave Kagome alone now that she was fully claimed, and that was why he doubted Kana have given up. He didn't think Kana knew when to give up and he definitely knew Saiya didn't. 'Those two are up to something.'  
  
Kagome seemed to sense his thoughts and put a comforting hand on his arm. Kagome too was a little worried, but she was not about to let that ruin her time here with her new love.  
  
"Umm...Kagome?" Kagome looked to her side and saw the little kitsune looking at her almost nervously. "Can I call you mommy now too?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "Of course little kit." Shippou gave a big smile.  
  
"Does that mean Sesshoumaru is my new daddy?" Shippou asked. Kagome looked over at the youkai lord who seemed indifferent, but she could tell he was rather curious as to how she would answer that.  
  
"If he wants to be." Kagome said and Shippou looked expectantly at the youkai lord. Sesshoumaru gave an almost imperceptible nod, but Shippou saw it and smiled happily.  
  
"Yay! Now I have a mommy and daddy and Rin can be my sister." Rin seemed happy with this and the two children began to cheer about having a new family.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello Kagome." Kagome turned as they were leaving the dining hall to see Ryuujo.  
  
"Hello Ryuujo, how are you doing today?"  
  
"Fine. I was hoping we could talk. Hope you don't mind if I borrow your mate for a second Sesshoumaru." Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a small smile and walked off with Ryuujo.  
  
"Don't worry chichi-ue we'll keep you company." Shippou said. He and Rin went to the library to draw and the youkai lord followed. He was getting quite fond of the idea of being a father though he wanted a child of his own blood. Perhaps the next time Kagome was in heat he would have the chance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What business do you have with me?" A figure said sitting in front of two others.  
  
"I know you can help us get what we want."  
  
The sitting figure smirked. "And what do I get out of this?"  
  
"What is it you want?"  
  
"What I want is not something you are capable of getting."  
  
"Just tell us." The third person, a female, said getting aggravated.  
  
"Kukuku what a temper." The sitting figure stood. "I will help you, but in turn you will help me."  
  
"Anything." The female voice said.  
  
"You have a deal, Naraku."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So how'd it happen?" Ryuujo asked Kagome.  
  
"How'd what happen?"  
  
"His arm. If I recall he was missing it when he came."  
  
"To tell you the truth I don't know. He thinks it was my miko powers, but I don't know how I could have done something like that without knowing it. I haven't healed anything like that before."  
  
"Perhaps it was your mating that made you more powerful."  
  
Kagome blushed when the thoughts of last night came back to her. "I don't see why that would have affected anything."  
  
"You really don't know much about youkai matters do you?" At Kagome's vigorously shaking head Ryuujo laughed. "After two youkai mate they become more in tune with each other. Sometimes you'll be able to feel what each other are feeling even if you're not next to each other. I would think it only natural that your powers wanted to heal him even if you didn't consciously think about it."  
  
"So I'll be able to tell what he's feeling. That could be good since he doesn't show it very often." Kagome said thoughtfully.  
  
"Now you know why no one wanted to mate with Saiya. Could you imagine knowing what was going on with her every moment." Ryuujo laughed and soon Kagome joined in.  
  
Ryuujo saw a small mark on Kagome's neck. "Kagome what's on your neck?"  
  
"Oh...umm...Sesshoumaru bit me." Kagome said blushing.  
  
Ryuujo's eyes widened. "He did a life bonding?" Kagome nodded. "I don't believe it. He must really love you Kagome. It's really rare for a youkai to perform something like that."  
  
"Why is that?" Kagome asked curiously since Sesshoumaru had said the same thing.  
  
"Well, when a youkai mates with a human everyone expects for them to be together till the human dies and then that youkai will find another mate. Most likely they will eventually choose a youkai in order to create an heir. With a life bond, you'll live as long as he does and have the life span of a youkai. That way he'll never find another mate."  
  
Kagome thought about what Ryuujo said and a question came to her mind. "But Sesshoumaru's father..."  
  
"Sesshoumaru's father." Ryuujo sighed. "Inu Taishou was a strong demon lord, but for what he had in strength he lacked in loyalty and heart. He betrayed Sesshoumaru's mother with a ningen and Lady Tsuyomi, Sesshoumaru's mother, died under mysterious circumstances. From what I heard she killed herself because of her broken heart."  
  
Kagome took in all Ryuujo was saying and felt her heart break. 'He never told me. I should go ask him. Do I have the right to ask him?'  
  
"The ningen had a child as well. I don't quite remember his name at this moment. But Inu Taishou was not loyal to her either and did not bother with a life bond, not caring if she died."  
  
"Inu Yasha said his father loved his mother and created the Tetsusaiga to protect her."  
  
"That was his name. No, the Tetsusaiga was forged by Totousai to bind the hanyou's blood. Totousai was the one that decided the sword would be so powerful and would protect him."  
  
"Neither of them really spoke of their father much. I guess now I know why."  
  
"Sesshoumaru disappeared for a long while after his mother died. He came back when Inu Yasha was already about fifteen and not long after that Inu Taishou died."  
  
"That's so sad. I need to go talk with him." Kagome said and stood.  
  
"Don't push Kagome-chan. He'll tell you when he's ready. Everything I've said is just hearsay only he knows what really happened." Ryuujo said and put a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Kagome smiled at her new friend. Ryuujo was definitely going to make this whole being a part of the royal youkai circle a lot easier.  
  
Ryuujo helped Kagome find Sesshoumaru in the library and then left her. Kagome slowly opened the door to see Shippou and Rin showing Sesshoumaru their drawings. She decided that Ryuujo had been right since she could sense that Sesshoumaru was feeling overwhelmed although he looked like his normal self. She couldn't help, but laugh.  
  
Her laughter made all three heads turn to her and the two children immediately ran to her to show their work. "That's really nice you two." Kagome walked over and sat next to Sesshoumaru. "So this is what you've been up to while I was gone." Kagome smiled. "And you didn't make a picture too?" Kagome teased.  
  
Sesshoumaru just smirk and pulled Kagome off balance and into his lap. She glared at him in mock anger but got comfortable and leaned against his chest. She then began to think back about the discussion she had with Ryuujo and wondered how to bring the subject up with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Sesshoumaru asked sensing her discomfort.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You can't hide from me. Not any more." Sesshoumaru said and Kagome realized that he must have been able to sense how she was feeling.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something, but I'm not sure how to bring it up."  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned a bit. "Rin, take Shippou and go play with Jaken." The girl listened and with a hug to both her new mother and father the girl left with the little kitsune following suit. "Just ask."  
  
Kagome chewed on her lower lip for a moment. "I wanted to ask about your family." Kagome felt him tense beneath her. "Gomen, I shouldn't have..." Kagome was silenced by Sesshoumaru placing one of his claws over her lips.  
  
"You are my mate. You have a right to know." Sesshoumaru's tone seemed to sound as if he were trying to convince himself that she deserved to know. Kagome just sat waiting for him to start and not pushing. After a while he began his story that greatly reaffirmed what Ryuujo had told her but in greater detail.  
  
By the end of his story Kagome could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't believe what he had been through. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in the crook of his neck. Sesshoumaru could smell the saltiness of her tears and couldn't help, but be amazed by the fact that she was crying for him.  
  
He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her up to look at her slightly tear streaked face. "It was a long time ago." He wiped her tears away. He laid a gentle kiss on her lips and on the tip of her nose.  
  
"Arigatou, for sharing that with me." Kagome leaned back against him and Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Neither knew how long they stayed like that, but they were shocked out of their position when a very distressed Jaken burst into the room.  
  
"Se-Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin and the kit..." Jaken tried to get everything out while catching his breath.  
  
When they heard it was about the children both Sesshoumaru and Kagome bolted to their feet. "What happened?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Children...kidnap...Naraku..." Jaken managed to get out before he collapsed on the floor. Kagome and Sesshoumaru both ran out the door and into the garden to find signs of a slight struggle. The other youkai and humans were also talking about the guards having been knocked out. There was a lot of noise and distress.  
  
Kagome turned to go to her room and change into some more flexible clothes. She wished she had brought her bow and arrows. "Where do you think you're going?" Sesshoumaru grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"I'm going to change and go after them." Kagome answered as if it were obvious.  
  
"You have no weapon and I am not letting you get hurt." Sesshoumaru said in a tone that said that was the end of discussion, but Kagome wasn't about to accept that.  
  
"I don't care I'm going and your not stopping me." Kagome saw he was going to argue. "The longer we argue the further away he'll get."  
  
"Fine, change quickly." Sesshoumaru let go of her shoulder and went to his own room to grab his swords. He also had a servant find a bow and some arrows.  
  
Sesshoumaru met Kagome in the gardens. Her clothes looked as if she had taken a knife to one of her kimonos to make it more functional. He handed her the bow and arrows. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and found which direction they went in. He grabbed Kagome by the waist and held her tight and sped off to save Rin and Shippou.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Sorry about the little cliffy. Please review!!!  
  
Review responses:  
  
Siren: Inu Yasha and the gang might show up next chapter  
  
Liz: yeah well if ff.net kicks me off I still have it up at mm.org  
  
Blue-Saiyan-Angel: I would think he balances you know he has enough muscle to do it.  
  
Caley: Hmmm...Kagome beating up Saiya, that's worth consideration  
  
The Fallen Angel of Death: Thanx, Ryuujo basically means dragon girl I think. I've read ur stories too, their really great.  
  
YoukaiLover: I like Ryuujo because she's the closest I'll get to a self insertion fic. Dates? Don't really understand the question.  
  
Shujiken no Kuma: I've never seen the entire series, but that would be really disturbing. I see Rin more as his daughter than his mate. I'm willing to accept some Sess/Rin fics if their AU and they've never met before and she's all grown up.  
  
Squall's girl: If you draw that pic send it to me, I'd love to see it.  
  
Silverstone: a beta reader is basically a person who reads your fic first sees all your mistakes wonders how you could be such an idiot to make so many mistakes and then fixes them. ^_^  
  
Seems a whole bunch of people want to know how Inu Yasha is going to react so I might have him come in next chapter. Just have to wait and see. Please review!! I love reviews and they make me want to write more. *hint hint* ^_^  
  
~*Shichan 


	11. Searching

AN: Yay I made it over 300 reviews. You guys are so great. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
CH: 11 Searching  
  
Inu Yasha had been driving Sango and Miroku along again trying to find shards. It was only the afternoon so Sango and Miroku hadn't started to complain to their slave driver yet, but Inu Yasha knew a few more hours at the speed they were going and they would be ready to kill him. 'I hope Kagome's doing all right. A miko in a castle full of youkai can't be all too comfortable of a situation.'  
  
Sango and Miroku were surprised when Inu Yasha suddenly just stopped. Inu Yasha paused and sniffed the air. "Naraku." There was no doubt the unmistakable pungent scent of Naraku hung in the air.  
  
Sango grabbed her hiraikotsu, Miroku got ready to unwrap his prayer beads, and Kirara transformed to her battling form when they had all heard what Inu Yasha said. "This way." Inu Yasha said and pointed to the left.  
  
They all went in the direction of Naraku's scent. Soon Inu Yasha began to pick up two other scents as well and they were approaching fast. A blue flash went right pass them and then stopped. Everyone in the shard hunting group looked forward to see Sesshoumaru with Kagome in his arms.  
  
"Kagome what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Kagome was startled to see the reason why Sesshoumaru had stopped. "Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku!" Sango and Miroku ran up to hug Kagome.  
  
Miroku was about to have his hands drift further south, but then heard what sounded like a growl coming form Sesshoumaru. 'I wonder what his problem is.'  
  
Even Inu Yasha came up to hug Kagome, but then quickly pulled back. "Kagome, you didn't?"  
  
"Didn't what?" Sango asked.  
  
"She's got Sesshoumaru's scent all over her!" Inu Yasha said. "I can't believe you mated with Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sesshoumaru seemed ready to retort, but Kagome put her hand on his arm to calm him down. "Look, no time. Naraku kidnapped Shippou and Rin." Kagome said.  
  
"Inu Yasha just picked up his scent." Miroku said.  
  
"Well let's hurry." Sango said and got onto Kirara and pulled Miroku on as well so they could go faster.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome back into his arms and the now expanded group went in the direction the Naraku had escaped in.  
  
Magic was heavy in the air. The entire group could feel it. They slowed their approach knowing that they had to be close. Kagome tightened her grip on Sesshoumaru's clothing as she felt more nervous. He held her closer to reassure her.  
  
Inu Yasha noticed this and had torn feelings. He thought that Kagome could do much better than his brother. Sesshoumaru didn't deserve someone like her. But he also felt strangely happy that Kagome had found someone that obviously cared about her. He was also surprised that Sesshoumaru was actually capable of caring about someone. He pushed all his thoughts away in order to concentrate on the task they were doing.  
  
"Kukuku...well it would seem that everyone is here." A figure in a baboon pelt appeared before them.  
  
"What have you done with Shippou and Rin?" Kagome said.  
  
"My, my you certainly have chosen a rather feisty mate haven't you Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the hanyou's comment.  
  
"Give me back what is mine hanyou." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"That would be most difficult seeing as though I do not have them at the moment. They are in the hands of some of my new associates. Find them if you can."  
  
Inu Yasha lunged at the figure with the Tetsusaiga drawn. He sliced through it, but it was only another of Naraku's dolls.  
  
"New associates?" Sango echoed. "Who could be foolish enough to work with Naraku?"  
  
"That's not fair Sango. We've all been tricked by him at sometime." Kagome said.  
  
Sango nodded remembering how she had met the group after she had attacked them because Naraku had tricked her.  
  
"I think we should split up." Miroku suggested. The rest of the group agreed.  
  
"I'll go one my own." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"You should take Kirara." Sango offered, but Inu Yasha shook his head.  
  
"I'm guessing Kagome is going with Sesshoumaru which will leave you and Miroku. You'll need a youkai to lead you since you can't sniff out the kids or Naraku." For once Inu Yasha seemed to be thinking with his head.  
  
"Yell if you find anything." Kagome said and then the group split up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I hope we find them soon." Kagome said. She was very worried for the children and she could sense that Sesshoumaru was worried as well although he tried not to show it.  
  
"We will." Sesshoumaru reassured. He sniffed the air, but found it so pungent with Naraku's scent that he couldn't distinguish much else.  
  
Kagome looked off in one direction. I sense something. She stepped away from Sesshoumaru for a second and when she turned back there was nothing but fog. "Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled but didn't get a response. She turned around in circles but there was nothing around her but fog. It reminded her of the time they had been tricked by Kikyou and she had gotten her Shikon no kakera stolen.  
  
Kagome walked for a bit and saw a small clearing ahead. 'Please don't let it be Naraku. Please don't let it be Kikyou. And please let the children be alright.' She came into the clearing and saw Shippou. She ran towards him, but was thrown back by a barrier.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou yelled. He ran up and hit his tiny fists against the barrier separating him from his mother.  
  
"Don't worry Shippou. I'll get you out of there." Kagome tried thinking of all the spells she had learned over the time she had been in the feudal time. Kagome knelt down in front of the barrier and tried a few spells but nothing seemed to work. She wanted nothing more than to hold Shippou in her arms.  
  
"Kagome!" She looked up to see Shippou looking pass her with a look of horror. She turned just in time to see her attacker though she could do nothing to stop the blow she received and she fell unconscious to the ground.  
  
"Poor little kit. Don't worry, I'll take good care of your mother." Shippou could do nothing but repeatedly hit the barrier and throw his fox fire at it, but nothing worked.  
  
"Kagome..." He said in despair as he saw Kagome carried away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome! Answer me! Kagome!" Sesshoumaru was worried. She had been there just a second ago and suddenly she was gone. 'I won't lose her.' Sesshoumaru resolved. He tried to pick up her scent, but he couldn't find it. Sesshoumaru had never felt so help less in his life and he hated it.  
  
He felt as if he had been walking forever, when he finally caught a trace of her aura. It was very faint though and he feared the worse. He ran towards where she was, but came to a sight that made his blood boil.  
  
"Let her go." Sesshoumaru said slowly and with a deadly seriousness to his voice. There in a small clearing was Kana holding a seemingly unconscious Kagome.  
  
"Now what would you give for the love of your life?" Kana asked. "Perhaps the Western Lands. Then again she might not be worth much considering she is human. I mean you might find another love in a couple centuries."  
  
By now Sesshoumaru was seething. 'He has no right to touch her, but can I really give up my lands for her? Hai, I'd give anything for her.' "She has nothing to do with our rivalry. Let her go."  
  
"Unfortunately you made her a part of our rivalry Sesshoumaru. You see just by wanting her she was brought into this. And the fact that she rejected me will not be soon forgotten."  
  
Sesshoumaru wanted to attack, but he would hurt Kagome. He would never forgive himself if he hurt her. His eyes began to bleed red into them as his anger grew, but he fought to keep control.  
  
Kana could hardly contain his amusement as he believed he had the Western Lord at his mercy. He was about to provoke the lord more, but then another figure appeared in the clearing.  
  
Saiya made her presence known as well. "I can't believe the Sesshoumaru has gotten so soft. First the ningen child and now this pathetic creature." Saiya said referring to Kagome. Sesshoumaru's anger rose higher. "How could you have chosen such a filthy thing over me?"  
  
Saiya walked over to Sesshoumaru. He would have attacked her, but at the same time Kana raised a claw to Kagome's neck. Saiya ran one of her hands across Sesshoumaru's chest from one shoulder to the other. "You can still choose differently. As you can see we care little for youkai law. Denounce her as your mate and choose me and she will not harm her.  
  
"I'd rather die." Sesshoumaru said and Saiya retracted her hand as if burned. "And even if I were as pathetic as to give into your demands I cannot. My life is hers."  
  
Saiya tried to comprehend his words and then a look of shock crossed her face. "You didn't?" She said in disbelief and only received an icy glare in response. "Kana check her neck."  
  
Kana did so and found the puncture marks at the junction of her neck and shoulder. "You really do want this ningen don't you Sesshoumaru." Kana said almost amused. Saiya on the other hand was livid.  
  
"I can't believe you did that with that...with that ningen!" Saiya then gave a small smile that told Sesshoumaru she was definitely up to something. "Then again there is one way to break such a bond." Saiya walked up to Kagome and was ready to slit her throat when Sesshoumaru finally lunged.  
  
He slashed Saiya to the ground. He turned to see Kana smirking and still holding a claw to Kagome's throat, but then a scent reached Sesshoumaru that he never thought he'd be happy to sense. A giant boomerang hit Kana from behind and he dropped Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru ran forward and caught Kagome right before she hit the ground. Sango and Miroku appeared in the clearing riding on Kirara. "Where's Inu Yasha?" Sesshoumaru asked form his position crouched on the forest floor with Kagome in his arms.  
  
"We haven't seen him since we split up." Miroku and Sango had been wandering the area looking for the others before they heard someone yelling. The first thing they noticed was some guy with Kagome in his arms and that Sesshoumaru had just attacked some female youkai.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha was seriously loss. He had been wandering around for a while already. 'Where the hell is everyone?' He thought to himself.  
  
"Is the little mutt lost?" He heard a voice behind him. He whirled around and saw Naraku. Not a figure in a baboon pelt, but the real Naraku.  
  
"What do you want Naraku? Why did you take Shippou and Rin?" Inu Yasha said as he unsheathed the fully transform Tetsusaiga.  
  
"I only did that as the part of a deal. I just wanted to lure you and the others to their doom." Naraku smirked. "Right now my associates should be taking care of the miko and getting the jewel shards as per our agreement. Even youkai can be foolish enough to get over their heads."  
  
At the mention of Kagome, Inu Yasha was seething. No one messed with his friends and he would die before someone hurt Kagome, the first person who treated him as an equal.  
  
Naraku miasma began to fill the area and Inu Yasha had to do his best to keep from breathing in. He lunged at Naraku with his claws, but was thrown back by a barrier. "Let's see if you can even reach me before you die from the miasma." Naraku laughed.  
  
"Tetsusaiga!" The fang turned a red color and Inu Yasha slashed at Naraku's barrier. The barrier held for no more than a few seconds and Naraku looked in terror as Inu Yasha's attack broke through. Naraku flew back into a tree.  
  
Naraku stood again and lashed his tentacles at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha let loose his kaze no kizu and destroyed the tentacles coming at him. His attack went straight to Naraku and soon he was nothing but a head and a mass of strewn youkai parts. Inu Yasha got ready to let loose the killing blow.  
  
"Kill me and you'll never find your friends." Naraku said.  
  
"Your tricks end here Naraku. I can find them well enough on my own. Kaze no Kizu!" With a yell, Naraku dissipated to nothing more than a bad memory. Inu Yasha walked over to the mess of youkai matter and found the Shikon no kakera. 'Finally, the nightmare's over.'  
  
The miasma and mist dissipated and Inu Yasha began to cough, clearing his lungs form all the poison he had inhaled. Finally when his breathing was back to normal, he sniffed around and picked up the scent of the rest of the group and two unknown scents just a little bit away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saiya and Kana rose from the floor. "This is all your fault Kana. I can't believe you wanted to make a deal with that stupid Naraku."  
  
"You two take Kagome someplace safe." Sesshoumaru said and handed Kagome to Sango. Sango placed her on Kirara and rode off with Miroku. They didn't get far before they ran into Inu Yasha.  
  
"Where are you guys going? And what happened to Kagome?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru's back there fighting these two wolf youkai. Kagome's alright, just unconscious." Sango answered.  
  
"Here hold this for me." Inu Yasha handed them the Shikon pieces, but before they could say anything he had run off in the direction they had just come from.  
  
"Kirara can you pick up Shippou's scent?" Kirara sniffed the air and then took off carrying the three ningen on her back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked looking at the two squabbling siblings. Now without any distractions he would be able to destroy them easily. "I believe you forgetting the real threat here."  
  
Both Kana and Saiya turned to look at Sesshoumaru and a look of fright crossed their faces. Kana had not faced Sesshoumaru in a long time and was sure the lord was stronger by now seeing as though he probably never stopped training to protect his lands. Saiya on the other hand had never been a match for the inu youkai.  
  
Sesshoumaru lunged at Kana and threw the youkai against a tree. Kana fought back and tried to slash at the youkai lord, but he was too slow. Sesshoumaru smirked as poison dripped from his claws. He slashed at Kana and hit him right across the cheek.  
  
Saiya tried to make a get away, but ran into Inu Yasha. "I'm not real big on hitting girls, but I think this is a good exception." Inu Yasha said and slashed Saiya easily to pieces. At the same time Sesshoumaru had finished taking care of Kana. You couldn't even tell that there had been a youkai there seeing as though entire area Sesshoumaru was in had been melted.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and walked over to Inu Yasha. He looked down at the now destroyed Saiya and smirked. 'Too bad I didn't have the pleasure of ridding the world of that annoyance.' "Kagome?"  
  
"I saw Sango and Miroku leaving with her." Inu Yasha said. Sesshoumaru went after them, but was stopped by Inu Yasha's hand on his arm. "Look I want to get this straight." Inu Yasha said and let go of Sesshoumaru's arm. Sesshoumaru turned to look at his half brother. "I don't like you, but Kagome's my friend and apparently she chose you for some unknown reason."  
  
"Are you getting to a point any time soon?"  
  
"I'm saying that I guess I can deal with you as long as you make Kagome happy. But if you hurt her, I'll kill you."  
  
"I'd kill myself before I hurt her." Sesshoumaru admitted and then turned and continued his pursuit of Sango and Miroku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirara landed in front of a cave. Sango got off and went into the cave. "Hello?! Shippou?!"  
  
"Sango?!" Sango ran into the cave after hearing Shippou. There was just enough light for her to move around.  
  
There in the back of the cave was Shippou and Rin in side of a cage. "Sango!" shippou brightened up and ran over to the cage bars. "I tried transforming, but I can't get out."  
  
"We'll get you out don't worry."  
  
"Is Kagome okay? That wolf youkai Kana hit her." Shippou said ready to break into tears.  
  
"She's okay, she's just resting." Sango reassured the little kit. Sango hit the lock on the cage with her hiraikotsu and broke it open. Shippou ran out and hugged Sango. Rin hesitantly came out after Shippou.  
  
"It's okay Rin. This is Sango she's a friend of mine and Kagome's." Rin smiled and Sango took the two kids out of the cave.  
  
Everyone sat down and waited for Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha to eventually get back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay the chapter didn't come out as good as I wanted, but please tell me what you think. Next chapter Inu Yasha tells everyone what happened with Naraku and they decide what to do with the jewel. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
  
Sess: I didn't get to kill Saiya.  
  
Shichan: Well, you got to kill Kana.  
  
Sess: Yeah, but Inu Yasha got to kill both Naraku and Saiya.  
  
Inu: Damn straight!  
  
Shichan: Yeah, but you have Kagome, doesn't that make you happy.  
  
Kagome: Yeah aren't I enough?  
  
Sess: More than enough. *Sess grabs Kagome and kisses her*  
  
Inu: Can't you two get a room? And what's gonna happen to the jewel and why don't I have anyone.  
  
Shichan: All good questions for which I wish I had answers.  
  
Inu: You don't know?!  
  
Shichan: Heh heh, not really. But all my lovely reviewers are free to give suggestions.  
  
Sess: I want another lemon. *arms still around Kagome*  
  
Shichan: I guess I can do that.  
  
Inu: I want to be full youkai.  
  
Shichan: Umm...I don't know. You're so kawaii with the dog ears though.  
  
Inu: Feh.  
  
Shichan: Anyway I have to let the reviewers give ideas too.  
  
Inu: *to reviewers* Tell her to make me a full youkai!  
  
Shichan: Now you're just being whiney.  
  
I would do the Review responses, but I have to go study for a chem. Midterm now and I'm kinda well failing. See ya and thanks for all the great reviews. They really cheer me up at times. ^_^ 


	12. Inu Yasha Decides

AN: Wow I got so many reviews and because I have an easy week before I'm gonna start studying for finals I thought I'd try get the next chapter out. And I warn that this fic does contain a LEMON so truthfully I don't care if you read it or not me telling you not to if your underage isn't gonna stop you, but I just don't want any flames saying that you didn't know. Wow that was a long run-on sentence. Anyways, ENJOY!  
  
CH: 12 Inu Yasha Decides  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She had a slight pain at the back of her head and she couldn't help, but wince as the light hit her eyes. "How are you feeling?" She heard the deep smooth voice of her mate and felt his hand brush her cheek. She turned her face into the touch and noticed that she was lying on a bed.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked.  
  
"Back at the gathering, in our bed." Sesshoumaru answered. He leaned forward and nuzzled he neck. He had been waiting all night for her to wake up.  
  
"Our bed?" Kagome asked as she sat up a bit.  
  
"Hai, our bed." He kissed her lightly and pulled back to look her over. Her hair was a mess and she looked as if she wanted to go back to sleep, but he couldn't think of anything more beautiful. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Just a slight headache. What happened?" Kagome said looking into Sesshoumaru deep golden eyes which seemed to hold relief in their depths.  
  
"Inu Yasha destroyed Naraku and Saiya. I killed Kana."  
  
"The kids?" Kagome said with a bit of worry in her voice. She tried to get out of bed to go see them, but Sesshoumaru gently pushed her back onto the bed.  
  
"They are fine. I will them you're awake and send them in."  
  
"Arigatou." With one last kiss on the cheek, Sesshoumaru left the room.  
  
He walked out into the hall where everyone was standing waiting for him to come out. "She's awake if you would like to see her."  
  
Shippou and Rin were the first to just run in. They jumped on the bed and hugged Kagome. "We're so glad you're okay." Shippou said as he hugged her. Rin nodded and hugged her tight as well.  
  
"How do you feel?" Sango asked as she walked in. Miroku came in after along with Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I'm fine." Kagome answered and smiled at her friends.  
  
Inu Yasha stepped forward and took Kagome's hand. She looked at him strangely and felt him put something in her hand. She looked at her hand and saw Naraku's shikon no kakera. They glowed a light pink when they touched her hand. She pulled out the almost finished jewel that hung around her neck and connected the shards together. Soon there was a complete Shikon hanging from her neck. She looked up at Sango. "Gomen, Sango-chan."  
  
Sango lowered her head in sorrow. Miroku put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Sesshoumaru just looked at Kagome in question. She gave him a look that said she would explain later. He gave a small nod. Sango sniffled a bit, holding back tears. Miroku gently pulled her out of the room.  
  
"So are you going to use it?" Kagome asked Inu Yasha. "You can become a full youkai now." Her tone was wistful.  
  
"I don't know. I guess so." Inu Yasha answered. He wasn't as adamant about it as he had once been. He had wanted to become a full youkai to prove that he was strong and so that others would stop making fun of him, but he knew now that changing now wouldn't change the past hurt he had felt. Also, he now had people who accepted him. For the first time he had friends. He had also wanted to be a ningen for Kikyou, but that would mostly likely lead to him being pursued by every creature who had ever had a vendetta with him.  
  
Kagome handed Inu Yasha the jewel and he looked at it for a moment. "I need to think a bit more." Inu Yasha said and left the room with the jewel.  
  
"You trust him with that?" Sesshoumaru asked and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I trust him to make a good decision." Kagome answered though she was really worried about what he would choose. Sesshoumaru could sense her doubt, but said nothing about it.  
  
"What was wrong with the taijiya?"  
  
"Sango's brother, Kohaku, had been used by Naraku to kill their family and then Naraku killed him supposedly. But then we found out that Naraku had wiped Kohaku's mind and was controlling him with a jewel shard. Without the jewel shard he would die. The jewel was whole meaning Naraku took the shard out of Kohaku." Kagome said solemnly.  
  
Feeling his mates sorrow, Sesshoumaru pulled her close and gently nuzzled her neck in an offer of comfort. Kagome gave him a small smile and held the children tight while they snuggled against her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku spent the day comforting Sango and actually behaving himself while with her. This didn't go unnoticed by her. She felt good knowing that he actually cared about her enough to comfort her and not take advantage and grope her.  
  
Sesshoumaru was content holding Kagome and the children, enjoying the feeling of being a part of a real family. He could just barely remember the warmth of being held by his mother when he was a pup. He enjoyed the feeling of Kagome in his arms and thought of the Rin and Shippou as his own though he still couldn't wait to mate with Kagome again and hopefully get a pup of his own blood.  
  
Inu Yasha spent the day sitting in the garden looking at the jewel in his hands. 'Should I? I mean I've wanted this for so long.' He contemplated what to do with the jewel for so long he forgot about everything else and before he knew it the sky was already darkening.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" He turned to see Kagome standing behind him. She walked over and took a seat next to him on the grass. "You didn't make your wish." He just shook his head. "Are you going to?" Inu Yasha shrugged. "I hope you don't." Kagome said softly.  
  
Inu Yasha turned and looked at her quizzically. "I mean, who knows what you'll be like after. Many of the full youkai we've come across haven't been the nicest and I told you before that I'm afraid you'll forget me."  
  
"You have Sesshoumaru now."  
  
"That doesn't mean I still don't want you as a friend. I'd miss you Inu Yasha. You were the first one I saw after I came through the well. I mean bring back Kikyou if that's what you want, but I don't want to lose the Inu Yasha I know and love as my best friend."  
  
"You love him a lot don't you?" Inu Yasha asked. Kagome nodded. "I hope you're right about him Kagome."  
  
"I know I'm right because I can feel it and because..." Kagome trailed off anf Inu Yasha looked at her. She blushed a bit and then pulled back the neck of her kimono to show the bite mark on her neck. Inu Yasha stared at in shock.  
  
"I can't believe Sesshoumaru did that." Inu Yasha smiled a bit. 'He must really love her, but I can't blame him, Kagome is a great person.' HE then thought over what Kagome had said. "I don't want to revive Kikyou." Kagome looked at him in shock. "You share the same soul and I don't know what would happen to you if I did. You know you've been my friend Kagome. My first friend actually. Kikyou wanted me to turn human without any thought of what would happen and all the youkai that would come after me."  
  
Both could feel that the moment was pretty tense and emotional. "I trust you to make the right decision Inu Yasha." Kagome stood. "But I have to say I'll miss the ear if you decide to become a full youkai." She added with a small laugh to lighten the mood a bit. She walked back to her and Sesshoumaru's room, where she was sure her mate was waiting for her.  
  
'I don't know what to do Kagome.' Inu Yasha thought and looked up at the moon as if it held his answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't smell a different scent from Inu Yasha." Sesshoumaru said when Kagome entered.  
  
"He didn't make a wish yet. He seems to be really thinking about it."  
  
"That's a surprise. Inu Yasha thinking." Sesshoumaru said and Kagome gave him a look that said lay off. He sighed and got up from the bed to where his mate was standing. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "If you trust him then so shall I." He whispered into her hair.  
  
Kagome smiled against his chest. She pulled away from his embrace and took his hands in hers and led him to the bed. Sesshoumaru smirked as he let her lead him and then at the last moment used his youkai speed to playfully tackle her onto the bed. Kagome let out a small eep as she found herself on her back with her mate hovering above her.  
  
"Do you know what I wish?" Sesshoumaru whispered sensually in her ear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A child of my own blood." Sesshoumaru said and lightly nipped at her neck. Kagome moaned softly as he moved her kimono to assault her neck and shoulders. Kagome tilted her head to the side giving him better access to her neck and moaned as his right hand moved to cup her left breast. "And I still have to thank you for giving back my arm." He said against her heated skin.  
  
He stopped his ministrations and sat up causing Kagome to whimper in loss. She turned and looked into his warm golden eyes which seemed darker with lust. Seeing as though her kimono was already torn because she had wanted to be able to move more freely in it earlier, Sesshoumaru ran his claw down the middle of the cloth and it fell open exposing Kagome to his heated gaze. Sesshoumaru threw the torn cloth onto the floor and undid his haori tossing it aside as well.  
  
He leaned onto her again licking and nipping at one of her breasts while he massaged the other. Kagome arched up trying to get more of his touch. Both reveled in the feeling of heated flesh and heated flesh. Sesshoumaru rubbed his still clothed arousal against Kagome's thigh and moaned as her hands ran through his silver hair.  
  
Kagome pulled him up to deliver a heated kiss of her own to his mouth. He ran his tongue over bottom lip asking for entrance. Kagome nipped light on his tongue before letting it into her mouth. They got drunk on each other's taste, each knowing that they would never get enough of the other.  
  
Kagome's hands moved from Sesshoumaru's hair down his back and around to the ties of his hakama. Sesshoumaru groaned in her mouth as he felt her push his hakama down his hips and he quickly kicked it off. The last barrier between them fell to the floor unnoticed. Kagome gathered her courage a bit and wrapped one of her hands around Sesshoumaru's heated flesh. Sesshoumaru let out a small noise which she thought sounded like a whimper and he began to buck his hips into her hand.  
  
He began to return the favor as his hand traveled down her stomach to stroke her wet heat. Kagome broke the kiss and arched back as he found that certain spot that made her blood feel as if it were on fire. He nipped lightly at her neck and ran his tongue over the bite mark the junction of her neck and shoulder.  
  
Sesshoumaru worked one of his claws into her tight passage and groaned when her hand tightened a bit around his arousal. Both were panting trying to hold back till they actually joined. "Onegai Sesshoumaru..." Kagome moaned.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled his claw from her and locked eyes with her as he licked her essence from his hand. Kagome felt her cheeks getting warm as she watched his tongue clean run over his hand. He leaned forward and kissed her allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. She could feel his arousal rubbing at her entrance and whimpered a bit when he made no moves to enter her. "Onegai Sesshoumaru...I want you in me..." Kagome whispered into the kiss.  
  
He smirked and entered her slowly trying to keep control over himself. "You're so tight...so good..." Sesshoumaru whispered in Kagome's ear making her moan in reply. The pace was slow and Sesshoumaru whispered words of how good she felt beneath him making Kagome even more aroused.  
  
"Move faster...onegai..." Kagome moaned. She nipped lightly at the skin of his shoulder leaving little red marks. Her hands tangled in his slightly sweaty strands. One of Sesshoumaru's hands went to support him as he thrust into Kagome harder. His other hand ran over every inch of her body he could reach.  
  
Sesshoumaru could feel himself getting closer to climax and began to thrust into Kagome using his youkai speed. She moaned loudly not coherent enough to make words to say how she felt. Kagome practically screamed his name not caring who heard as she came. Sesshoumaru felt her muscles tense around him and after a few more thrusts spilt his essence into her with such a great intensity for a few seconds he thought he might black out.  
  
He braced himself with both hands afraid that he would collapse on Kagome. After panting to catch his breath Sesshoumaru pulled out of his mate and lay next to her. Kagome rolled to her side and cuddled against him not caring that they were both covered in a light sheen of sweat. Sesshoumaru reached for a small vial that was next to the bed and handed it to her.  
  
Kagome took it and looked up at him in question. He caught his breath a bit more before trying to speak. "If you drink it, it will ensure that all our offspring are full youkai. It is up to you though. Any type of child from this union I will cherish." He said and nuzzled into the crook of her neck taking in her scent and the scent of their recent love making. He wouldn't push her to drink it if she didn't want to.  
  
Kagome looked at the small glass vial for a moment. She knew what type of child Inu Yasha had been given because he was hanyou and she also knew that although he wasn't pushing Sesshoumaru wanted a full youkai heir. Kagome uncapped the vial and drank down the sweet tasting liquid. Sesshoumaru took the empty vial and put it back.  
  
"You didn't have to." He said making sure she didn't feel like he had pushed her to.  
  
"I know." She replied and snuggled against his chest.  
  
Sesshoumaru let a real smile grace his features and brushed back some of Kagome's hair from her face. "Ai shiteru, Kagome." He said and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Love you too." Kagome yawned as her breathing evened out and sleep claimed her. Sesshoumaru followed her example and let her heartbeat lull him to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone had decided to eat breakfast out in the garden rather than with the others at the gathering. "Where's Inu Yasha?" Sango asked noticing the lack of one hanyou. 'Unless he's not a hanyou anymore.'  
  
"I don't know." Kagome said looking a little worried.  
  
"Don't tell me you all miss me already." Everyone turned to see the still hanyou Inu Yasha walk up and sit down with them.  
  
"Inu Yasha...you're still..." Miroku was having trouble speaking.  
  
"I think what Miroku is trying to say is, why are you still hanyou?" Sango asked.  
  
"I changed my mind." Inu Yasha said. "I decided that I was able to meet you guys who accepted me as being a hanyou and I don't really know if the jewel would trick me for making a selfish wish so I'm gonna stay the way I am."  
  
Everyone looked at Inu Yasha slightly in shock with his answer, except for Sesshoumaru who didn't show his surprise. Most were surprised that he had actually thought it through. "So what are we going to do with the jewel?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I thought about that too." Everyone again was shocked at Inu Yasha. "What?! I can think you know!"  
  
"Yes, but we're just surprised that you did, my friend." Miroku responded.  
  
Inu Yasha glared at him till Kagome spoke again. "So what was your idea, Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Well, seeing as though you'll be live as long as Sesshoumaru because of the whole bond thing and that Shippou is youkai, I figured you could use it for the one person you obviously forgot." Inu Yasha said tossing the jewel at Kagome.  
  
"What's he talking about?" Miroku asked.  
  
"He means Rin. Since she's human she has a really short life span compared to a youkai." Kagome said and Inu Yasha nodded.  
  
Everyone was surprised that Inu Yasha had thought up such a good idea.  
  
"What about Rin, mommy?" The little girl asked.  
  
Kagome looked at the jewel in her hand and then up at Sesshoumaru. He gave a small nod and she smiled. She closed her eyes and the jewel gave a bright pink glow and the light died down. The jewel then floated and went back into Kagome. Everyone just stared as everything happened.  
  
"Mommy, Rin feel kind of tingly."  
  
"That's because you have the life span of a youkai now Rin." Kagome said.  
  
"So Rin will live as long as Shippou?" Kagome nodded and Rin gave a big smile and hugged Kagome.  
  
"Arigatou Inu Yasha." Sesshoumaru said to everyone surprise. Inu Yasha just gave a half-hearted pout.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So how have all these youkai been treating you Kagome?" Sango asked as the group walked back into the main room where groups of youkai and ningen were.  
  
"Other than Kana and Saiya they weren't that bad. I even made a friend. And there she is." Kagome said waving to Ryuujo.  
  
"Kagome!" Ryuujo ran over. "I heard everything that happened. Are you okay?"  
  
"Hai I'm fine." Kagome replied with a smile. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Kagome pulled Ryuujo to the side, her mate giving her an awkward look. She whispered something in her ear being sure that she was out of hearing range of Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha. Ryuujo looked back at Inu Yasha and he got a bit worried about what Kagome was saying.  
  
They walked back over and Ryuujo grabbed Inu Yasha's arm. Inu Yasha gave Kagome a strange look, but she only smiled and waved as Ryuujo dragged him off. "What did you do?" Sesshoumaru asked her.  
  
"Wait for it." She replied.  
  
Ryuujo took Inu Yasha to the front door where everyone had been announced before and cleared her throat getting the attention of many in the room. "Presenting Inu Yasha, the second son of InuTaisho, the late taiyoukai of the Western Lands and half brother to the great Lord Sesshoumaru." She said as loud as she could.  
  
"Great Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru asked looking down at the woman in his arms. Kagome just smiled up at her mate and shrugged.  
  
"He is responsible for the death of the evil hanyou Naraku. And he's visiting for the rest of the gathering and is in look of a good mate." Ryuujo continued and practically tossed Inu Yasha into the middle of the room where he was immediately mobbed by a bunch of females. Ryuujo turned to Kagome and winked and then walked back to her mate.  
  
"That was evil." Miroku said. Sango and Shippou nodded in agreement.  
  
"I thought it was kind of funny." Kagome said.  
  
The group watched as Inu Yasha was approached by a multitude of females all asking him questions and flirting with him while he looked like a fish out of water. "Why can't things like that happen to me?" Miroku said and before anyone could reply he was on the floor unconscious thanks to Sango's hiraikotsu.  
  
"Maybe we should help Inu Yasha." Kagome finally said seeing that the girls were not letting up.  
  
"No, I think this is the perfect way to find him a mate." Sesshoumaru said and pulled Kagome to the chairs that lined the wall. Sango dragged off the unconscious monk. Rin and Shippou left to terrorize Jaken. Sesshoumaru sat down pulling Kagome into his lap. She snuggled close and enjoyed their front row seats to Inu Yasha's humiliation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another long chapter. I think I'll write an epilogue since Sesshoumaru still needs to meet Kagome's parent and I might give them a pup. Hope you all enjoyed and please remember to review.  
  
Review responses:  
  
First I gonna answer the really comments:  
  
1) I was majorly surprised by the amount of people who wanted a lemon so I put a lot of effort into this one, Hope you all enjoyed ^_~  
  
2) The amount of people that wanted Inu to stay hanyou greatly out weighed those who wanted him to be full youkai  
  
3) Inu may get someone in the epilogue, just gotta wait and see.  
  
4) For all the ff.net fans that don't understand what I mean when I write mm.org it stands for mediaminer.org which is another archive place.  
  
5) And lastly the battle between Naraku and Inu was so short because if anyone has seen the episode when Inu fights him after earning the ability to break barriers that's about as short as the battle is before he retreats.  
  
Nefra: Thanks, I like your fic Dreams too  
  
LovelyLioness57: Only an epilogue left and it's all over, I think  
  
Aira^o^: don't worry I got Sesshou under control  
  
Bazooie: thanks for the luck, unfortunately it was organic chem so halogen don't mean much  
  
bchan: I'll talk to Inu about being his mate. Do you have an expanded version of your name that I could use if he agrees?  
  
Ana: you don't have to review if you don't want to, but I love them and thanks for taking the time even though you don't like it  
  
Fawnsess: really, I actually didn't know that. It just seemed like the right phrase at the time.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. I wish I could respond to them all, but then this would be really long and repetitive, but I love them all. ^_^  
  
~*Shichan 


	13. Family

AN: The final chapter. I can't believe it's over. Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for all the reviews.  
  
CH: 13 Family  
  
"I can't believe a month has passed." Kagome said as she tossed all her things back into her bag.  
  
"Are you sure we can't come with you?" Shippou asked as he and Rin handed her some of her things to put away.  
  
"If the well still works, I promise I'll take you and Rin with me next time." Kagome said and pulled the two children into her arms when she saw the two of them pout. "I'll bring back candy."  
  
"Chocolate?" Shippou asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure." Kagome answered and then closed her bag. She had been told a servant would come and get it later. She was again wearing the green dress her mother had packed for her.  
  
"Ready?" Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru in the doorway. Kagome nodded and stood. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome to him when she got within arms reach. He leaned down and claimed her lips.  
  
"Don't you two ever quit?" A voice was heard behind Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat and finally broke his kiss with Kagome. Kagome looked around Sesshoumaru to see who she knew would be there.  
  
"What's wrong Inu Yasha, Alara finally get tired of you?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inu Yasha glared at his elder brother.  
  
"No! I just wanted to make sure that we actually get out of here and you two don't slow us down." Inu Yasha said gruffly and crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"Ah, don't pout so much Inu. Your face might stick that way." Inu Yasha turned to see a raven hanyou walk up to him. The only showing of her youkai heritage was her large emerald eyes, the gold and silver streaks in her midnight black hair, and the large black wings that followed behind her.  
  
Inu Yasha tensed and felt a blush rising. Kagome couldn't help, but start laughing. She remembered how Inu Yasha had met Alara after he had finally escaped the clutches of all the females that had practically tackled him after Kagome and Ryuujo's little joke.  
  
He had pretty much run outside and literally ran into Alara who had been hiding. She was not royalty and therefore had no marking on her forehead, but she was related to the Eastern Lord and was therefore obligated to come to the gathering. She herself felt out of place being a hanyou. Her mother had refused to drink the potion saying that she would accept her no matter what. Unfortunately the rest of the world did not feel the same and she had been subject to much of the ridicule Inu Yasha had suffered as well.  
  
Alara had not been happy to be knocked down by the rushed inu hanyou and they had instantly gotten into a fight about whose fault it was. After Alara had out smarted Inu Yasha she had come to like the seeming shy yet brash hanyou. They found they had a lot in common being hanyou and Inu Yasha soon found himself having familiar feelings for Alara.  
  
Inu Yasha was about to brush off the feelings, but Kagome had figured it out and being her normal somewhat intrusive self she pretty much set up multiple situations in which the two would be stuck alone together.  
  
"So Inu Yasha what are you going to do now?" Kagome asked slyly.  
  
The blush on Inu Yasha's cheeks got darker to everyone's amusement. "I offered to let him stay with me seeing as though Inu Yasha's forest is in the Eastern Lands anyway." Alara spoke for Inu Yasha.  
  
"Awww, how cute." Kagome said and earned a glare from Inu Yasha. Kagome just laughed and picked up Rin and Shippou and began walking down the hall. Sesshoumaru followed behind her. "Come on Inu Yasha, I thought you were the one that didn't want to leave too late." Kagome said over her shoulder.  
  
Sesshoumaru allowed a small smirk. He was greatly enjoying this new way of torturing Inu Yasha that Kagome seemed to be an expert in. Once outside Sesshoumaru put his arms around Kagome who was still holding the two children and the family took to the skies and towards the well. Sesshoumaru took in Kagome's pleasing scent and then caught something else tied in with it that made him smile.  
  
Sango and Miroku had left a few days earlier and were waiting for the group to arrive. They had promised to watch the children while Kagome went home and introduced Sesshoumaru to her family.  
  
Kagome nervously approached the well. "What if this doesn't work?" She asked turning to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"It'll be fine." Sesshoumaru said and pulled Kagome into his arms.  
  
"We'll be back in a bit." Kagome said turning to Rin and Shippou who were standing by Miroku and Sango. Sesshoumaru jumped into the well with Kagome and felt the blue swirl of magic that encircled the two of them.  
  
When Sesshoumaru looked up he was no longer able to see the sky above him. Instead there was a roof. Sesshoumaru jumped out of the well with Kagome still in his arms. "Okay, my kaasan and brother will probably ask you a million questions. And don't worry if my jichan tries to place some demon wards on you though because they don't seem to work anyway. At least they didn't on Inu Yasha." Kagome said.  
  
She opened the door to the well house. "I hope you're ready." Kagome said and held Sesshoumaru's hand as they walked out of the well house. Sesshoumaru gave Kagome's hand a reassuring squeeze as they walked up to the door of her house. Kagome knocked and nervously shuffled foot to foot as she waited for someone to answer.  
  
The door slid open and Kagome's mother came into view. "Welcome home Kagome." Her mother greeted her and hugged her daughter. Kagome dropped Sesshoumaru's hand in order to hug her mother back. "I hope everything at that gathering went well." She said and noticed the youkai lord next to her daughter.  
  
"Okaasan, this is Sesshoumaru, my mate." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru gave a small bow and Kagome's mother bowed in return.  
  
"See Kagome, I told you, you would meet someone." Her mother said much to Kagome's relief. "So where in Sengoku jidai is he from?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru is Inu Yasha's older half brother. He's the youkai lord of the West." Kagome answered.  
  
"Youkai be gone!" Sesshoumaru heard as an old man came running down the hall and placed a piece of paper on his chest.  
  
"Jichan, I don't think we want to embarrass Kagome." Kagome's mother said and pushed the old man back into the house.  
  
"I warned you." Kagome said and pulled off the useless piece of paper. Sesshoumaru gave her a smirk.  
  
"Kagome-neechan!" Souta was the last to show as he came running and practically tackled Kagome. He probably would have if she hadn't had so much practice with Shippou and Rin already.  
  
Souta finally let go of his sister and looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Wow, he's tall." Souta said as he looked up at the taiyoukai. "Who is he?" Souta asked.  
  
"He's Inu Yasha's brother, I guess he's kind of your brother now too." Kagome said.  
  
"Really?" He looked at Sesshoumaru and the demon lord gave him a small nod. "Sugoi!" Souta said thinking it would be so great to have a brother that was a youkai. Souta grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and led the taiyoukai into the Higurashi home.  
  
"So Kagome, I guess this means you're staying in the feudal times, huh, Kagome?" Her mother asked as she served the lunch.  
  
Kagome nodded. "I'll come and visit though."  
  
"Sure if your youkai mate allows it I bet." Her jichan said quietly, but everyone at the table heard it. Sesshoumaru tensed and Kagome took his hand in hers and he calmed. He knew that she was not going to leave him just because of what her relatives said.  
  
"Jichan, be nice. I think Kagome and Sesshoumaru-sama fit perfectly together." Kagome's mother stated.  
  
Throughout the meal Kagome told them what had happened and Sesshoumaru filled in the parts where she had not been present or had been unconscious. By the end of the meal Kagome's jichan seemed to have gotten a new respect for the youkai lord who so obviously was in love with his granddaughter.  
  
"So when do I get grandchildren?" Kagome's mother asked and a blush spread across Kagome's cheeks.  
  
"I...uh...well..." Kagome stuttered. She looked at Sesshoumaru for help, but he seemed to be enjoying watching her squirm. Kagome gave him a light hearted glare and he smirked.  
  
"In about nine months." Sesshoumaru answered and everyone looked at him in shock.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked think she must have heard wrong.  
  
"You already carry our child, my heir. I can tell by your scent." Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome didn't know whether to be happy or upset. She was happy because she wanted to make a family with Sesshoumaru, but she was still upset first off because he hadn't told her earlier and also because now her entire family knew what they had been up to while she was gone. She settled for blushing while glaring at Sesshoumaru, but one of her hands also went to touch her stomach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"When do you think they'll be back?" Shippou asked as the group sat in Kaede's hut eating.  
  
"Rin misses Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-kaasan." Rin said.  
  
"I'm sure they miss you too and will be back as soon as they can be." Sango answered the two children. She had been incredibly good with the two kids while their parents were gone.  
  
"You're great with children Sango." Miroku said sitting next to the tajiya. "I'm sure you'll be wonderful with our children." He stated as his hand strayed a little too far down.  
  
Sango turned and slapped Miroku. "Don't you ever stop? You're no longer cursed houshi." Sango stated.  
  
"My dear Sango, I'm hurt. I only flirted with those other women because I needed an heir while I was cursed, but now that I'm healed I can court you."  
  
"C-court me?" Sango asked in disbelief.  
  
"Of course, my dear Sango." Miroku said taking Sango's hands in his. "You're the only one for me." He looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Perhaps you two should do what Kagome keeps on saying and 'get a room'" Shippou said.  
  
Both Sango and Miroku then realized their audience and separated, but kept tossing each other quick glances through out the rest of the meal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hurry up Inu Yasha!" Alara called over her shoulder. She laughed as Inu Yasha ran after her. They had gotten to her home in the Eastern Lands finally. It was a nice palace though no where near the size of Sesshoumaru's.  
  
Inu Yasha finally caught up to Alara and feeling playful tackled her like a little puppy. They rolled around a bit until Alara finally gained the top position and was able to hold Inu Yasha down. "Yes, I'm the strongest hanyou in the world." She laughed.  
  
Inu Yasha glowered for a minute, but then jerked up his leg which made Alara topple on top of him. He took the opportunity to kiss her like he'd been wanting to for a week already. It was sweet and innocent kiss and when thy parted they both had a light blush on their cheeks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I guess we should be getting back." Kagome said and wished her family farewell.  
  
"I expect you to allow her to visit. I also want to see my grandchild." Kagome's mother said. Kagome just blushed in response and Sesshoumaru nodded. Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome's backpack which was filled with what Kagome considered essentials: shampoo, soaps, etc. and the candies for the children.  
  
Kagome hugged her mother one last time and then walked with Sesshoumaru to the well. They jumped in and Sesshoumaru was relieved when the strong smell of humans and industry were replaced with the gentle scent of the forest surrounding the well.  
  
After leaving the well, they started their journey back to Kaede's hut to get the children. "Why didn't you tell me I was pregnant?" Sesshoumaru just shrugged and earned himself a light hit from Kagome. "So is it a boy or girl, Sango told me most youkai can tell."  
  
"Why do you wish to know?" Sesshoumaru asked not really understanding why it was necessary knowledge.  
  
"So I can start thinking of names, of course." Kagome said.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled. "I think there is plenty of time for that." He said, but then sighed when Kagome gave him a pout that he had found over their weeks together that he couldn't resist. "It's a boy. Now don't do that." He dipped down and kissed her small pout away.  
  
Kagome gave in to the sweet kiss. She knew she'd never get tired of Sesshoumaru's kisses. The kiss ended and Sesshoumaru began to place smaller nipping kisses down her neck. "We should get back to Shippou and Rin." Kagome was finally able to get out though she wanted nothing more than to continue what they had started, but they were out in the open and the children were waiting for them.  
  
"We will continue this when we get home." Sesshoumaru promised both Kagome and himself.  
  
They continued to the village and were met by two very hyper children. Rin ran over and hugged Sesshoumaru's leg, while Shippou lunged into Kagome's arms. "Rin missed Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-kaasan." The little girl said and the small kitsune nodded in agreement.  
  
"We weren't even gone a day." Kagome giggled. "So where are Sango and Miroku?" Shippou opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted.  
  
"Right here, Kagome-sama." Miroku said as he exited Kaede's hut. A blushing Sango followed behind him.  
  
"Where's Kaede-baba?" Kagome asked.  
  
"She went to help a neighboring village not too long ago." Sango answered.  
  
"That's too bad. I had hoped to say goodbye before we left." Kagome said.  
  
"Well you're going to be visiting aren't you Kagome-chan?" Sango asked hopefully.  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with pleading eyes and he gave a small nod. "Of course." She said. "Well, we better get going if we want to be at the Western palace by dinner, but I promise to visit soon." Kagome said and she placed Shippou down so that she could hug both of her friends goodbye.  
  
Kagome then picked up Shippou and walked over to Sesshoumaru who handed her Rin and then wrapped her in his arms. A cloud of youki appeared beneath the youkai lord's feet and they took to the skies towards the Western Lands. Rin and Shippou fell asleep during the ride and were put straight to bed when they arrived.  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" Kagome asked after she had tucked Shippou and Rin in.  
  
"I have a few ideas." Sesshoumaru said and picked Kagome up bridal style and headed in the direction of his room. Kagome's arms went around his neck as she giggled a bit.  
  
Sesshoumaru gently placed Kagome on their bed and hovered over her. Kagome's fingers lightly traced the stripes on one of his cheeks. Sesshoumaru turned his head to gently nuzzle Kagome's palm and lay a small kiss on her wrist. "I love you." Kagome whispered as she pulled him down to kiss her. Sesshoumaru nibbled on her lower lip slightly and delved his tongue into her mouth when she moaned. They made love till the early morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'We're never going to get to the village on time if they don't settle down and get ready.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he watched his mate and their son playing in the garden. He couldn't help but smile, though.  
  
"Come on Kanaye-chan, we're going to be late for Sango and Miroku's wedding if you don't get back here." Kagome ran after her son who was definitely the perfect definition of his name. He was more energetic than Rin and Shippou had been when they were the same age. Kagome finally caught her son and pulled him into a tight hug and the two of them laughed.  
  
"Can we play more when we get there?" Kanaye asked with hopeful golden eyes.  
  
"Hai." Kagome answered and stood with the small boy in her arms. "Shippou and Rin are already there, since they helped set up. You can play with them after the wedding." Kagome added and the small boy cheered. Kagome laughed at his antics and ruffled his black hair which had flecks of silver and golden strands. He also had two crimson stripes on each cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead like his father.  
  
"Ready to go?" Sesshoumaru asked his mate as she approached with their son.  
  
"Yep." Kagome answered and kissed her mate on the cheek. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe it had been almost four years since he had taken Kagome as his mate. Shippou and Rin were almost ten and growing quickly. And their son Kanaye was a little over three.  
  
'Perhaps I should tell Kagome about another addition to our family that will take place soon.' Sesshoumaru thought as he once again could smell the earthy scent laced with his mate's that told him she was once again with child. 'I'll tell her later.' His smirk made Kagome a bit curious as to what was going on in that head of his, but she let it slide and cuddled against him as he pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Are we going now?" Kanaye spoke up. Kagome laughed lightly and nodded at the little inu youkai.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome-kaasan!" Kagome almost dropped Kanaye when she was hugged by both a hyper kitsune and a not so human girl.  
  
"Aren't you two getting too old for that?" Kagome said though she loved their hugs. She laughed when she saw both Shippou and Rin pout. After handing Kanaye to Sesshoumaru she hugged the two children, not having to crouch down as far as before.  
  
"Nice to see you could make it." Kagome turned and saw Sango.  
  
She went over and hugged her long time friend. "So you finally agreed to marry him. What took you four years?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I just had to make him really want it." Sango laughed and Kagome joined in.  
  
"So are you really ready to bare his child?" Kagome laughed when Sango blushed.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood on the side watching Shippou and Rin playing with Kanaye. He then smelt his approaching brother and his mate. "Kagome! Sango!" Alara called out and ran over to the two other women.  
  
When Kagome and Sango saw what was in Alara's arms they both had coo at the little hanyou barely a week old. "So what's her name?" Sango asked.  
  
"Rei." Alara answered. The little hanyou had little dog ears like Inu Yasha except with black points. Her hair was dark like Alara's except for her bangs which were silver like Inu Yasha's. Her eyes were gold with little flecks of violet. Two little fangs peaked out when she yawned and both Kagome and Sango were cooing over how cute she was.  
  
"Kagome doesn't know she's going to have another one of your runts, does she?" Inu Yasha said as he stood next to his brother watching he frantic females. Sesshoumaru merely shook his head. He and his brother had been getting along better since the battle with Naraku and Inu Yasha giving up the jewel for Rin.  
  
"At least it's not a hanyou." Sesshoumaru said though his words didn't hold the spite they once did. Inu Yasha just huffed.  
  
"You guys do know that we have a ceremony to perform right?" Miroku said from the sidelines though he did like watching the antics of his friends.  
  
Kagome and Alara walked back over to their mates and watched the procession. "Haha-ue!" Kanaye ran over to his mother and she shushed him.  
  
Kanaye pouted a bit. "How can I stay mad at a face like that?" Kagome said and placed him on her lap as she sat watching the wedding. She leaned back against Sesshoumaru and smiled. Everything had turned out pretty well.  
  
"So how would you feel about another one?" Sesshoumaru whispered. Kagome turned and looked at him quizzically and Sesshoumaru gestured to Kanaye who was sitting antsy in her arms. Kagome's eyes widened in understanding.  
  
"When we get back I'm teaching you some of the games we play and you're joining in from now on." Kagome stated slightly shocking the lord. He didn't want to think about how disgraced he'd be if anyone saw him playing the foolish games he'd seen her play with the children. Kagome just vowed that she'd make him one way or another because if her next child was as hyper as the other three she'd collapse.  
  
Owari  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's all over. It's so sad. Anyways thanks for all the support throughout this fic. I'll get started on a new one soon. I have a few things in the works so watch out. Hope you enjoyed and please review.  
  
Kanaye - zealous one  
  
Rei - gracious  
  
~*Shichan 


End file.
